


Captive love

by ValkyrieOfSmut



Category: Underfell (Undertale AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, By a certain skele, Captivity, Drunken Flirting, Drunken frustration, Drunkenness in later chapters, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Masturbation, Medical Experimentation, Monsters want to do terrible things to humans, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Of the skelebros, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader May or May Not Be Frisk (Undertale), Reader stands up to both skelebros, Reader-Insert, Red needs a goddamn hug!, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, UF!Sans needs some love!, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale AU, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Unethical Experimentation, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, coping through sex, more added as they come up - Freeform, past abusive relationship, prejudice against humans, reader is female, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 74,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieOfSmut/pseuds/ValkyrieOfSmut
Summary: Monsters have made it to the surface and made a place for themselves. A place that's still dangerous for humans.Feeling ill and heading to her apartment at the edge of the Monsters' part of town, (Y/n) runs into a wall, helped there by Sans, who she'd run into first. When she wakes up, she's a human in the middle of the Monster territory, with no way out and a couple of edgy skeletons for hosts.Sans doesn't particularly want to hurt just anyone, but he has to keep his tough guy image up. What he wants, is to find out why this strange, beautiful human woman kissed him, especially after he'd thrown her against a brick wall, but she faints too quickly to ask. To keep her safe, he decides to take her home until she wakes up. ...and then maybe he decides she should stay there a little longer...
Relationships: Red (Underfell)/ Reader, Sans & Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans/Reader
Comments: 391
Kudos: 671





	1. Prologue: Long ago... and NOT so long ago...

**Author's Note:**

> um... Hello! This is my first Under story...  
> Not sure how long it's going to be, yet. The chapters may be short sometimes, or long, sometimes.  
> I have a tumblr, if you'd like to check me out me there- (this story is premiering here first, and will be added there later) I've written a couple of other things, one is a drabble, one is a smut one shot...  
> Anyway, I'm going to post this and the first chapter now, let me know what you think!

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: humans and monsters. One day a war broke out... the monsters were sealed away, these things we all already know.

It was a harsh world; kill or be killed. In order to survive, you had to be tough, or have someone to protect you. The best of them, protected those they loved. Growing up in the sometimes hellish landscape twisted some's minds, and things that shouldn't have happened did, to those who didn't deserve it. These are also things that we all already know. 

Not so long ago, something, that has never been truly confirmed and only a few know, happened. Whatever it was, broke the barrier. 

The monsters had succeeded in escaping the mountain, climbing their way up from the Underground, holding a grudge, wanting vengeance. There was only one thing that they hadn't counted on; how prolific humans were. 

While monsters were extremely powerful compared to humans, they were outnumbered, at least a million to one. 

And that was just in the continent that they'd come up in! 

As soon as they realized that they were against such odds, they changed tactics, dropping plans to annihilate, and instead slowly take them out, becoming another culture adding to the world, and as always when regarding to humans and new people with cultural differences, they had been shunned and hated, oppressed and ostracized, and so, like every other "new" culture before them, they built up their community close together, in one of the poorer neighborhoods, expanding from there. 

It had been a year after they'd come up that the first monster neighborhood had been fully established; anyone non monster who could leave doing so until it was just the monsters populating the area. 

A year after that, almost all of the monsters had moved to the surface, starting to build their own "protection", becoming a sort of community gang, though it was as volatile as ever and they often turned fighting on each other, they would always drop any spats they had to stand up for another monster against a human. 

A year after that, and they'd developed the reputation for humans disappearing if they dared venture into the monsters' territory. Law enforcement wouldn't go to the area, and another barrier was built, this time a figurative one instead of a literal one. 

The monsters policed themselves, which didn't lead to much order, but certainly led to any disappearances being marked unsolvable by the human forces. 

In the last few months, the monster neighborhood had been slowly spreading out, making the edges mix with the human neighborhood, and making it become a dangerous place for humans, restarting the cycle of them moving out and the monsters taking over. 

The humans that were left, unable to move out, were the poorest, and the stories of monsters kidnapping humans for various reasons spread. They warned not to go out at night, they warned not to talk to strangers, lest you become the meal of a monster, and they warned that there were other unsavory things the monsters did to humans, like torture. 

The older humans at the edge of the turf would try to convince the younger ones to get out, but a lot of them couldn't do it, either because of a lack in ability, usually due to some sort of addiction, a lack in support, usually due to abusive relationships or situations, or lack of finances.

In these areas, monsters roaming the street was becoming more and more common, a few shops taken over by monsters after the human owners were run out, and humans that found themselves in situations where a monster felt they had slighted them were in danger.

This is where we start our story.


	2. Cute when you blush.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) has a time she won't remember, thanks to her fever. Luckily Sans is there to keep her safe...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the first real chapter, just setting up everything. Interested to see what the reactions is.  
> So, in this chapter, the reader is sick, and it's enough that she's starting to get that fever haze where you can only vaguely pay attention, and don't really remember anything afterward. I should also note, that Sans and Papyrus do love each other, but they don't know how to express soft feelings to each other, and can be abrasive toward each other, but it's really just a product of the place where they grew up.

(Y/n) stumbled to a stop, leaning on the rough brick wall at her side, feeling the rough texture under her hand as the other swiped over her forehead, running through her hair, then down her face. 

Dizziness made her vision and mind swim. 

_ Get home _ , she thought.  _ Water. Medicine. Bed. _

It would be easy. Make it home to her shitty apartment through the bad neighborhood with ever rising danger, get water to take the medicine she'd gotten from the dollar store, take the medicine, and pass out on her bed covered in blankets so high she'd sweat this flu out overnight, even though her body was telling her that it wanted to pass out for at least a billion years. 

Easy. 

Yeah. 

(Y/n) shook her head, realizing that it was a bad idea when her vision swam again. She closed her eyes, trying to get her mind together. 

_ Meds _ , she told herself, her legs pausing as her face scrunched, knowing that that was wrong. 

_ Home _ . Yes, that was right, she nodded to herself and started forward.  _ Home, bed, meds- no… _ her movement paused. 

_ Home… Water- that's right, home, water-  _

She'd nodded to herself again and started forward, determined to get to her apartment before she passed out on the sidewalk. On her second step, though, she crashed into a solid form, feeling it move only slightly, and hearing the sound of groceries tumbling from their bags. 

"Uhnno," (Y/n) half slurred through her scratchy, sore throat, ducking down to gather the things and putting them back into the bags that had fallen with them. "'M so sorry…" It had been meant as a genuinely sorry exclamation, but tumbled out as a piss poor mumble.

She gathered herself and stood, handing the bags back to the dark shape in front of her. She could see it, he wasn't a blur or anything, but her brain wasn't focusing on any details, leaving her with mostly just impressions and colors. 

She hated being sick. It didn't happen often, at least not seriously, but when it did, it tended to hit all at once making her nearly unable to function for a day or two before she was past it and feeling almost completely better. 

The dark shape in front of her dropped the bags, letting them crash to the sidewalk, and her mind had just had enough time to start processing this information before it was assaulted with an overwhelming amount of new information. 

She was moving. 

Something was against her back. 

It was a little darker- that made her wonder if a cloud had crossed in front of the sun. 

The thing behind her was rough- bricks. 

The person was still in front of her. 

They were bald, or their hair was slicked back really tight, and wearing a baggy, thick hoodie or coat- that's what the dark part was. 

It was starting to hurt- she was being pressed against the wall. 

She couldn't seem to get enough oxygen for some reason. 

(Y/n) blinked her eyes harshly, her vision clearing a bit. 

Dark eye sockets with glowing pupils met her, formed in an angry expression, hanging over sharp teeth. 

Her hand wrapped around the thick, but boney wrist near her throat. 

A smile twitched at the corner of her lip, her hand sliding up the sleeve of the hoodie/ coat, drifting over his jaw. 

His scowl hardened, but a nervous prickling ran over his spine as her eyelids fluttered lower. 

_ something is  _ not _ right here… _

Her hand guided him closer, and in his confusion, his hand loosened, and he  _ actually _ went with her, wondering what the hell she was doing. 

When they were nose to nasal cavity, (Y/n) kissed his face, between his cheek and mouth. 

Surprise shot across his face, lighting his cheeks up red. 

_ God, he's so cute, blushing like that at a kiss! _ (Y/n)'s dizzy mind contemplated. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened immediately before being in this situation, but he was cute, and so close, and she felt like she needed to kiss him again. 

A half strangled giggle pushed its way from her sore throat as her other hand went to his other cheek, holding on to each side and pulling him back to her. 

Her lids fell shut as she leaned forward, her lips meeting his mouth, his boney lips fitting hers as her head tilted. 

Sans felt his bones stiffen in the extreme uneasiness of this situation, shock at this human woman's crazed boldness at the first kiss, and his cheeks burning more as a soft, pleased noise left her and her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss enough that he felt her tongue run over his gold toothed canine before she passed out and fell limp in his arms.

_ oh holy fuck- _

This girl, this  _ human _ woman, had just laid down some smooth moves on him after he'd slammed her into a brick wall. 

He hadn't wanted to, but being in front of all those people, human and monster, on the street, and being the brother of one of the Royal Guard Commanders, he felt like he had no choice but to put the little human "in her place" for "daring" to run into him. 

Sans felt his soul thumping against his ribs, his face heating more and spreading the red glow over his cheek bones as he felt frazzled, looking down at the woman in his arms. 

She still had the slight smile on her face, her lips slightly parted from kissing him, one hand had managed to clutch on to the zippered edge of his coat as she slid down… 

His fingers moved from around her neck to support her better in his arms, a burst of warm feelings hitting his cheeks and filling his chest. 

_ she's so fuckin' adorable! _

The phalanges of one hand smoothed over the skin of her cheek as he stared down at her in his arms.

_ she's so soft!  _

His fingers trailed over her again, his eyes taking in her figure, how soft and squishy she was, but was interrupted by the sound of his groceries being kicked around out on the sidewalk. 

Sans looked around the alley he'd pushed the human into, seeing nowhere he could put her, no stranger's yard he'd hope would be good to her, no store that would let him in, or that didn't have monsters, who would either eat, or do other horrible things to her. 

He felt pressure building; Papyrus was expecting him to be back with the ingredients for dinner soon, the ones that were on the sidewalk- but what the fuck was he going to do with this woman?! He couldn't just leave her laying in an alley! His race may have been called monsters, but to leave someone who hadn't done him wrong to possibly be tortured; he wasn't as bad as that! 

The pressure built, making him feel like his heart was being squeezed in a vice. 

_ fuck- fuck fuck fuck! _

_ what the fuck am i going to do?! _ Sweat started beading on his forehead, and he ducked his head, pressing his face into the woman in his arms. 

Strangely, he felt calmer. 

When he realized that, he lifted his head and looked down at her. A mixture of astonishment and confusion moved over his face as he looked down at this little lady in his arms. 

He knew that some of the other, more "top ranked" (see power hungry), monsters had kidnapped humans who wandered into their territory, a few of them even keeping them as "pets." He'd always thought it had something to do with holding power over the "more powerful" race, having control over them, holding them captive as they had been, but… maybe it had something to do with this calming feeling, too?

Sans clenched his jaw, grinding his back molars as he thought. 

He really didn't feel right about leaving her there… besides… something about her just seemed to make him feel better. 

Why couldn't  _ he _ have a pet? 

Even if it was pretend, just until she was able to go home- and he'd take her, too, teleport her straight back here and walk her home- but she couldn't defend herself like this. 

Sans gritted his teeth harder. 

It would have been easier if she'd been rude, if instead of saying sorry and picking up his bags she'd pushed past him and scoffed, if she'd run in to him on purpose, if she'd cursed at him or called him names… then his conscious would be a bit clearer to leave her racist ass there in an alley to whatever would happen to her, but… she hadn't.

She'd smiled, kissed him- twice! No demanding what he thought he was doing by pushing her into an alley, which he definitely would have deserved. 

No, none of that. She was such- such a- a… 

"s-sweetheart," he murmured, feeling an embarrassed grimace twist his hot face, his soul thumping against his ribs again. 

Fuck. He'd probably stay here holding her close in this alley all day if he didn't have to leave… 

The clink of cans knocking around again pulled him from the train of thought he'd left on. 

Sans bent, laying the woman gently on the ground. "be right back, doll- promise. ain't gonna let nothin' happen ta ya." He quickly gathered his stuff from the sidewalk and came back to her, picking her up to lay against his chest and almost over his shoulder before situating his bags and teleporting to the house he shared with his brother. 

Sans looked around outside, the field of tall grass and flowers so different than what he was used to in Snowdin. 

He didn't see Papyrus anywhere, so he carefully opened the door, checking there as well. 

The taller skeleton wasn't anywhere to be seen, so Sans dropped the bags on the counter and carried his little sweetheart to his room, tossing the sheets from his bed back and laying her down, looking over her to see what he could do to make her more comfortable. 

_ i could take off her shoes… her jacket… _ He did what he could, tucking her in, leaving a glass of water on the nightstand. 

He was just leaving, closing the door behind him when his brother walked into the house. 

"SANS," he called in his higher, scratchy voice. "SANS! YOU LAZYASS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" 

Sans sighed softly before heading to the kitchen. "wazzup, bro?" He asked, forcing a more neutral tone in his voice. 

"WHY ARE THE GROCERIES STILL ON THE COUNTER?!" 

"i hadda use th’ bat'room. ya want me ta take that all in there wit me?" Sans shrugged him off. 

Papyrus didn't seem able to figure out what to say to that, or maybe what to say first… 

"We Have Been Eating A Lot Of Human Food, Lately," he finally muttered to himself. "WELL GET OVER HERE AND DEAL WITH IT, NOW, THEN, YOU LAZY BAG OF BONES!" 

Sans felt the irritation crawling over his back. 

Maybe he should have actually smacked his brother when he was still smaller than him. To be fair, though, they'd had no idea that Sans would turn out so much shorter than his younger brother. 

"sure thing, boss," he grumbled. 

Through dinner and cleaning up, Sans felt on edge, worried that the human would wake up and his brother would find out about her. He didn't know what his brother would do, necessarily, but he might do something awful just to be a dick to him. Just to remind him who was in charge. Or maybe he was just thinking this because he was nervous. 

Sans shoved the last dish into the cupboard and turned, heading toward his room.

"WHERE ARE  _ YOU _ GOING?" Papyrus asked. 

"ta my fuckin' room, ya gotta problem wit that?" Sans snapped back. 

His brother just grumbled to himself. 

The door closed behind him, and he let out a tense sigh, looking over to his bed. 

His room was a bit of a disaster, things tossed around carelessly on the floor, but his bed was nice and clean after he'd tossed everything off of it earlier. 

_ nice and clean and full of a gorgeous girl. _

Sans punched his femur to rid himself of his irritation at his brother, then tossed his coat and shoes off and onto the floor before going to the bed and crawling in, pulling the blankets up over himself. 

His guest was in the middle of the bed, so he was at the edge, but he tried not to mind, instead focusing on her sleeping face. He wondered what kind of person she was that she could kiss him as though it were a normal thing, smile at him, after he’d been purposely aggressive to her.

After he’d almost fallen off a couple of times, Sans reached out and brushed her hair out of the way so he didn’t move onto it and hurt her, then scooted closer to the middle. “sorry, sweetheart, gotta move ya a lil,” he murmured to her, going to shift her. “my boney ass keeps fallin’ an’ tryin’ ta pull me wit it.” He only succeeded in moving her a few inches, rolling her to her side as he moved closer, and her scent seemed to fill his nasal cavity. 

It felt like a hug.

Sans clenched his teeth, hesitating for a moment, but scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the woman, pulling her flush against him. 

He tried to distance himself from it, not wanting to be creepy, but the top of her head was right in front of him, and he buried his face in her hair, his arms squeezing around her a little. His eyes pressed closed tightly as he felt the heat from her body seem to seep into his bones, her scent continuing to calm and comfort him. 

“ggh- fuck, doll, ya tryina steal my soul or somethin’?” He murmured, trying to joke off the serious feeling with a weak huff of laughter, but he fell silent again, giving her another squeeze. 

“i hope y're alright, sweetheart,” he whispered to her. “don’ wanna have hurt ya bad when ya been nothin’ but sweet…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional notes;  
> I'm going with the cannon that monster food is absorbed in the mouth, and human food goes all the way through you, and expanding on it that monsters can eat human food, and it goes through them the same way, with their magic digesting it as though it knows how. Also, yes, dis gettin' smutty. Just wait for Reader to wake up, Sans isn't a complete perv lol


	3. Cute when you sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Development of the bros' relationship, character, and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut this chapter where I did because the next one is pretty long, and I had to cut it again anyway. So figured I'd stick this shorter chapter out today while I'm at a place that has internet. My home internet has been out for two days, so the next one might take a bit while I fight with it/ them.

Sans brushed his sweetheart’s hair out of her face, running his thumb down her cheek and over her bottom lip, analyzing her face from where his head was perched on top of his other fist. 

“stars, doll, y're so warm, an’ yer cheeks’re flushed- an’ not in a fun way…” His concern was evident in his voice; he, like most other monsters, didn’t know much about humans, just what he’d heard from the legends passed down through the years. 

His thumb stalled in it’s movement and his mouth turned up subconsciously in a smile. “hey, dollface,” he whispered, feeling his soul beat a little faster as her pretty eyes met his. 

She let out a half huff half sigh, not answering, still too out of it. 

“i gotcha, sweetheart,” he whispered, levitating the now ever present glass of water to him and tipped it, helping her get it down her throat until she turned her head away.

“fuck… hope y're ok… wish i knew more ta help ya than just feedin' ya water…” 

He’d been feeding her the water all day, even skipping his rounds, though he knew his brother would be pissed at him. She didn’t seem any better than when he’d gotten her home, but maybe it was still just taking time…

He hoped, anyway. But he was still afraid to leave and not be there when she woke up for real. 

She didn’t seem awake enough to recognize reality in these short interludes when she managed to get her eyes open. 

Sans took the glass from her lips as she stopped drinking and put it back on the nightstand, his thumb going to stroke over her cheek again as she returned to unconsciousness. 

.

“SANS, YOU PAIN IN MY ASS! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Papyrus called from the front room, making Sans let out a soft groan. 

He carefully climbed from the bed so he didn’t make his sweetheart roll either direction too fast in his absence, going to the door and cracking it, poking his head out and calling back, “i’m in my fuckin’ room, th' hell you want?” Papyrus started up the loft to his door and Sans felt nervousness build in his bones. “whadda ya want?” He asked more insistently. 

“I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING IN HERE ALL THE TIME LATELY,” he answered, reaching the door and forcing it open, forcing it against Sans and knocking him back. 

Sans rubbed a hand over his sternum and clavicle, grimacing at the stinging pain, and watched as his brother’s eye sockets moved over the messy room in distaste until they got to his bed. 

For once since he’d grown up, shock filled Papyrus’ face, and he was at a complete loss for what to do. 

“WH- WHAT-” He finally managed, drifting toward the bed. “WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?” 

Sans felt frozen in place, not sure what to do, but feeling the anxiety rising in him. 

“IS THAT A HUMAN- SANS!! WHY-” He lifted the blanket to get a better look at her, “WHY DO YOU HAVE A HUMAN-” he dropped the blanket, his long, thin fingers plucking her arm up to inspect it. 

As soon as his brother touched her, a strong protective anger struck Sans and red began to haze around his left eye socket. “don’ you fuckin’  _ touch _ 'er!” He yelled. He lifted his hand and swung it violently, throwing his brother back with his magic. "you stay th' fuck away from 'er!" 

Papyrus looked at his brother with a confused expression, the shock having returned. 

Sans hadn't used magic on him since they were small, when he'd been so frustrated from dealing with his "responsibility" and trying to protect him that even just the normal bothering that came normally from younger siblings pissed him off enough that it broke his tight hold on his temper and he'd needed to get him away from him and find an outlet.

"she's mine!" Sans declared from where he'd stationed himself between his brother and the bed. "d-don't you put yer filthy han's on 'er- she's  _ mine _ \- got it?!" He demanded. 

Papyrus scowled, drawing himself to his full height, tugging on a glove to straighten it as he put on a superior expression. "WORRY NOT,  _ SANS _ , I WASN'T GOING TO TRY ANYTHING WITH IT, I WAS MERELY GOING TO TELL YOU THAT THERE ARE NO PETS ALLOWED HERE." 

A flustered noise left Sans. "bu- shit- fuck! she can't go- bro, look at 'er! she's in no shape ta make it- she ain't even been awake since yesta'day!" 

"HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN HERE?" Papyrus asked suspiciously. 

"jus' since yesta'day," Sans answered, and the anxiety and desperation was audible in his voice. 

Papyrus didn't like to remember ever feeling anything remotely close to desperation, but he remembered being small, looking up at his brother after he'd finished his portion of dinner, still hungry.  _ "here, take it," _ he'd said crossly as he tossed his own meager portion to the smaller skeleton.  _ "yer scrawny ass needs it more than me, anyway." _

"WELL, IF YOU'RE GOING TO _ TRY _ TO KEEP A PET, THEN YOU'RE TAKING CARE OF IT- AND CLEANING UP AFTER IT! I'M NOT CLEANING ANY OF ITS MESSES!!" 

"you don't even gotta worry, boss- she'll be fine, i got 'er." With that, Sans crowded him out of the door and shut it, saying, "now, inna most respectful way possible, get th' hell outta here." 

Papyrus rolled his bright pupils around his sockets, turning to go as something occurred to him. 

"SANS," he asked through the door. "YOU AREN'T-" he paused. He'd been about to ask if he was hurting her, only imagining so much about the situation of having a basically comatose woman in ones room that would make one so eager to get back to it, but it wasn't really the pain part he was worried about, more the actual act. "DISHONORING YOURSELF, OUR NAME, AND _ ME _ IN THERE, ARE YOU?" He finally settled on.

"neveh," came the assured and definite reply. 

Papyrus gave a decisive nod as though finishing the conversation to himself, finished turning and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... Reader might get Sans' tongue in her mouth... Maybe... She wakes up, at least.


	4. Cute when you're mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally wakes up! And Sans is happy to see her... _very_ happy to see her.

(Y/n) rolled to the side, her eyes feeling crusty and sore. 

As she tried to move, her body felt sore, too, the kind of sore that came from laying in an uncomfortable position for too long. 

A scratchy hum stuttered from her as she opened her eyes and looked around. 

_What the hell?_ She wondered, taking in what she could see. She had no idea where she was, nothing looked familiar. 

"wadda ya mean?" A low voice drifted to her through the closed door. 

"I MEAN THAT YOU STILL HAVE RESPONSIBILITIES, YOU STILL HAVE TO MAKE YOUR ROUNDS," a loud, condescending, voice told him. 

(Y/n) felt fear spike in her, not recognizing either voice, and feeling nervous due to one yelling. 

She just needed to get up, say thanks as she passed them and run the hell out of there. She felt like anyone would do the same in her situation. 

(Y/n) pushed the blankets down, stretching her sore muscles with a wince. 

"bro, we ain't in th' underground any more! i know it makes ya feel better, but we don't need-" the first voice started off aggressively, but then he stopped himself and took a deep breath to reset his tone. "hey, look, bro, i dunno what's wrong wit 'er- but-" his tone started turning tense again. 

"WE _DO_ NEED IT!" The loud voice exclaimed, making (Y/n) shoot up in the bed. 

The sudden motion made her choke on her saliva, and the cough set off a coughing fit. 

"doll?" The deeper voice asked from the side of her. 

(Y/n) looked over and saw- a fucking skeleton. 

Not _literally_ a "fucking" skeleton, but- it was a skeleton! 

He seemed a bit chubby, which may or may not have had something to do with his thick black, fuzzy trimmed coat, his dark eye sockets lit by twin red lights, and his sharp grin stretched into a concerned grimace, a single gold tooth gleaming. 

She'd thought it was just a crazy fever dream, seeing a skeleton giving her water… Guess not. 

"d-doll, ya ok?" He asked as he started toward the bed. 

A stranger- a monster, who were known to hurt and kill humans- a _skeleton_ \- any of those things alone would have made her nervous, but all of them together, and when she was in a strange place? Trapped in a room with him? It set her off. 

(Y/n) screamed, or, she tried to. What came out was a flutter of her vocal cords, a strobe effect of sound that cut in and out, until it caught and started her coughing fit again. 

"doll!" The skeleton hurried toward her, concern showing, though (Y/n) couldn't see it through her fear, or her coughing. "ya a'right?"

(Y/n) tried to get away from the large, rushing male, but her legs were still trapped under the blanket. 

"shi- sweetheart, careful, y're gonna fall off th' bed," he told her, hurrying around the end of the bed and catching her as she did, indeed, start falling. 

(Y/n) was scrambling to get away from him, and he was trying to catch her so she didn't hurt herself, leading to them fumbling and somehow ending up with her pinned against the wall, his one arm boxing her in, the other stuffed in the pocket of his coat. 

"heh… so, uh… thassa bit different than th' last time ya was awake…" The skeleton said, his nervous tone highlighted by the lightly glowing blush on his cheeks. 

(Y/n) just stared at him in confusion, not sure what to do, but afraid to move. She just needed to watch the situation. It wasn’t a _great_ situation, but she’d learned over her life to always watch for her chance to get out, knowing that she sometimes had to bide her time for the safest moment.

"you, uh… ya need-" His blush seemed to dissipate a little, his brow dipping to give the impression of a suave expression. "howabouta reminda?" He asked with a tilt to his skull. 

His hand left his pocket and trailed the tips of his phalanges down her cheek, then cupped it, leaning in to kiss her. 

(Y/n) was frozen in shock. 

How did skeletons even kiss?! Were those his teeth pressing against her lips, or did he have some sort of boney lips?! Her hands went to his shoulders to push him away, but slid up over them as he pressed closer and deepened the kiss, his tongue- he had a tongue?!- slipping across her bottom lip and parting her lips to meet hers, warm, with just a hint of a tingle, twisting and turning in ways she'd never felt.

_Oh woooow..._

(Y/n)'s eyes drifted shut and her hands tightened on the fabric of his coat, her body arching to his, and she was having trouble holding back the moan that wanted to escape. Good thing her voice was virtually nonexistent. 

He parted from her, the red glow still visible on his cheeks. "fuck, that wuz good… heh…" He murmured near her lips. 

His sockets had closed to become half lidded- somehow?- and the grin showing off his sharp teeth showed his enjoyment. 

(Y/n) realized that his body was touching her, pressing her against the wall, his hand still cupping her jaw. 

Despite that kiss being- well, she'd be lying if she tried to say that it hadn't been great, but he was still some strange guy that had her pinned to the wall! 

(Y/n) tugged at his coat, pushing against him with her body, trying to get him away from her, or at least far enough to escape. 

"hnnnn..." The sound rumbled from his throat, his expression falling into a more sensual one. 

Oh shit… That was not the direction she'd intended to take this… She started pushing harder against him, starting to panic a bit. 

"don't, doll," Sans tried to warn, feeling himself getting excited by her movements. She was so soft, so nice feeling...

She continued pushing and wriggling against him, exciting his body even more as her breasts pressed into him. 

"doll…" Another rumble left him, and he licked the edge of his teeth. "dollface, ya gotta…" _fuck…_ She felt so good pressing and bumping against him, inadvertently rubbing his pelvis. 

Sans ducked his head, taking her mouth in another kiss, this one a little rougher, needier. 

She was still struggling, and it pulled a growl from him, drawing his instinctual responses. He had her, pinned and against him. And she was _fighting back_ , challenging his dominance. That deep down, forgotten instinct told him to take her, mark her to show everyone that she was his, to pick her up and hold her thighs around him as he pounded into her. 

His hands grabbed her wrists, dragging them from his coat and pinning them over her head. Taking them both in one hand, his other trailed down her arm, following the line of her side, sending shivers through her body, until it got to her hip, sliding around to run over and squeeze her ass a couple of times before settling just above it and tightening his grasp, pulling her tighter against his growing groin. 

He pulled away from her mouth, his sharp teeth giving a gentle nip under her jaw before he sighed out a hot breath over her throat and shoulder. 

"fuck- sweetheart ya gotta stop-" another needy growl escaped, "ya gotta stop movin'..." 

She didn't. He pressed harder against her, trying to get her to stop by pressing her into the wall. She kept struggling and rubbing against him. 

"trus' me, sweetheart, hol' still. y're not gettin' the results ya want, are ya," he pointed out, licking his teeth again and holding back his needy frustration. "jus' gimme a minute, doll… lemme get aholda myself…" 

(Y/n) stilled, trying to hold back her panic. He at least sounded like he was trying to stop, and wasn't planning on doing anything unsavory. God, she hoped her instincts were right… Though they’d served her well in the past. Enough to be alive now, at least. 

After a minute he let go of her, pushing himself back from the wall. He was silent for a moment, just looking at her before he gave a chuckle. "heh… well. seems we did this kinda backwards. hi, doll, i'm sans. sans the skeleton," he told her, moving his hand out for her to shake. 

(Y/n) was completely and utterly confused. What the hell was this guy planning? 

She poked her hand out to shake his, getting out, "-y ..a.. ...s (.../n)." 

Sans winced at her voice. "eh, thatta- that don' sound good. ya ok, sweetheart, ya need some water?" 

(Y/n)'s brows met in confusion at his sudden politeness and she nodded. He nodded a direction and waited for her to go first, directing her to sit on the edge of the bed and handing her the glass of water as he crouched in front of her. 

She drank it down thirstily, not stopping for breath until the glass was empty. 

"heh… ya ok, now?" He asked. She nodded and his grin widened. "good. now, what's yer name, sweetness?" 

(Y/n) tried again, getting out a quiet croak, then rethought it and leaned closer. 

Sans smiled teasingly and asked, "ya wanna 'nother kiss, sweetness?" 

(Y/n) blushed as her eyes shot wide, shaking her head and leaning back. 

"ahh, tryna whisper." 

She nodded and experimentally leaned in. He didn't move, so she leaned in and managed to whisper, "(Y/n)." 

Sans felt his soul thump against his ribs. "(y/n)," he murmured. She nodded to him, her lip quirking up. "stars- ya look so pretty…" Her eyes shot open again showing her unease with that comment. Sans felt nervousness rise in his nonexistent gut. "s-so, why'd ya kiss me, doll?" 

(Y/n) squeaked in shock as she denied it, shaking her head and pointing at him. 

Sans stood up and looked down at her, stuffing his hands in his pockets to stop himself from reaching for her. "nah, doll, before? 'n th' alley. right before ya passed out." 

She stopped flailing, looking at him in confusion. 

"don't remember, huh?" He asked softly. She shook her head apologetically. Sans grit his teeth, supposing that it was too good to be true. 

Before he knew it, his self protective instinct of pushing everyone away reacted. 

"heh. ya weren't tryna get a customer or nothin'?" 

"-at!?" She demanded with a squeak. 

She was angry, he could tell. Her face was flushed, darker than her fever had had her… 

And he found he liked the way her reaction made her fill with passion. She looked so desirable like this; eyes flashing, cheeks flushed, chest puffing with her breath. 

(Y/n) opened her mouth but paused, taking a breath and clenching her jaw, turning away from him with a glare on her face. 

“hey, nothin’ wrong wit it if ya were, dollface,” though his soul felt a rage boil in it at the thought, “oldes' profession in th’ world.”

(Y/n) shot to standing, glaring at him as though daring him to say anything else. 

And who was he to turn down a dare? 

“i mean,” he turned his head and shrugged carelessly, “ya jus’ met me and ya couldn’t keep yourself from tryna suck my face.” Her cheeks were darker, her eyes narrowed angrily, her teeth clenched and bared… and his cock was thickening. “though, there wasn’t any talk a payin’ beforehand.” 

(Y/n)’s finger landed on his chest, her voice squeaking out as she tried to yell at him. He was pretty sure her speech went along the lines of “listen here, buddy,” telling him off. 

His grin just pissed her off more, he could tell, especially when her finger stopped jabbing and her hand started smacking. His lack of reaction to her smacking was also pissing her off, and it turned from one hand to two slapping against his chest. 

Sans caught both of her hands against his chest, holding them against him and taking a step toward her, ushering her so that the bed caught the back of her knees and she fell back to sitting on it. “careful, doll. ya might jus’ be gettin’ me all excited ‘gain wit yer indignant rant.” 

(Y/n) looked up at him in confusion, but her eyes were drawn back about face level as he tilted his hips to her to get her attention where he meant. She gasped and pulled back, trying to escape. 

How the hell did a _skeleton_ get a hard on?! New meaning to the term _bone-_ r… She winced internally at the awful pun.

“don’t worry yer pretty lil head, dollface; i ain’t doin’ nothin’ ta ya. jus’ lettin’ ya know th’ consequences a yer actions.” He pulled her hands away from his chest, ducking a little to place a kiss on the inside of her wrist with a wink. 

(Y/n) felt her cheeks heating in a blush and hated herself a little more. 

She’d known this guy for _how long_? And she’d already basically made out with him. Apparently more than once. 

She needed to get the hell out of here. 

She tried to say his name, but it came out as a rasp, unintelligible to either of them. She tried again, but had the same result. 

Her face twisted in irritation before she made a motion like writing on a paper. 

"sorry, sweetheart," he shrugged, "i ain't really learned how ta read human writing, yet."

After becoming very self conscious from Sans watching her pout at her inability to communicate, she finally just turned to the door and pointed. 

He lifted a brow. “ya wanna go out?” She nodded. “nah, ya really don’t wanna do that, sweetheart,” he told her.

She made a nervous movement, pulling back from him, and he realized how that must have sounded. 

Sans winced and dropped to his knee in front of her, his hand going out cup her face. “nah, doll, don’t get me wrong; this ain’t a prison, ya ain’t trapped in my room- my brudda is jus’ an asshole sometimes ‘s all. ‘f ya really wanna go out there, we can…” (Y/n) thought of whoever had that loud voice and shook her head, and he grinned. “good choice, sweetheart. we can get ta know each other betta in here wit’out that asshole.” 

(Y/n) shook her head again, and gestured with two hands like a pillow; _“sleep.”_

Sans’ brow ridge dipped in confusion. “huh?”

She made the motion again and pointed to the bed. 

“ya want a nap?” He asked. 

She shrugged to herself; it was close enough. She nodded. 

“if ya wanna,” he shrugged, then a wicked grin grew on his face. “my bed that comfy?”

(Y/n) shook her head in frustration. She again made the sleep gesture and pointed to the door, alternating between them so he got the message. 

“ya wanna take a nap on the couch?” He asked, his hand leaving her to rub over the back of his skull as he looked away from her. “i mean, ya can, but i dunno why ya’d wanna when there’s a perfectly good bed right here.” 

He saw her cross her arms out of the edge of his eye socket and looked back to see the very unamused look on her face. “heh,” he gave an innocent chuckle. 

She pointed at herself and then to the bed as she continued staring him down, as though telling him that she was onto his shit and knew that he knew exactly what she meant. 

He cleared his throat, looking away angrily as his cheeks heated. “maybe I jus’ want more time wit ya when y’re awake,” he mumbled. 

Sans heard her let out a _tch_ before she smacked his shoulder. He turned back to face her and saw her mouth the word _“why?”_ Before he could say anything, though, she followed it up with, _“why not just ask?”_

His expression turned a little harsher, taking a turn toward self hatred himself. “don’t gussy it up fer me, doll- like any girl ‘s pretty as you would ever go for a guy like me…” 

She was silent for a moment and his eyes drifted away, knowing that she was agreeing with him, but then she started humming. It was a human tune, a tune he’d heard before, but he couldn’t place it. It took her making a few gestures that went with the lyrics for him to figure it out, and when he did, his face got even redder. 

“hey! that ain’t funny!” He growled, but she broke into a set of squeaky giggles. “i’ll show you ‘spooky, scary skeletons,’” he threatened without any real intent behind it. She just laughed harder, squeaks and wheezes making it out, and he found he couldn’t stay mad at her. After a moment he cracked a smile. “heh… bet that laugh a yers is even prettier when ya got a voice.” 

She blushed and looked away again. 

Sans was about to say something when he was interrupted by the louder skeleton calling him to dinner. 

“you, uh… you feelin’ good enough ta eat somethin’?” He asked. 

(Y/n) thought for a moment, but she did feel hungry, starving, actually, so she nodded. 

“ya-” he looked away a little uncomfortably, “ya want me ta bring ya some food, or ya wanna come down?” 

“SANS!!! DINNER IS _READY_!!!” His brother demanded his presence. Neither got a chance to say a word before he called again, “SANS!!!” 

“fuck,” he grumbled, going to the door and opening it to call out, “i’m comin’! fuckin’ hell!” He turned back to her, apprehension starting to show in his posture. “so… y-ya wanna come d-down?” 

(Y/n) thought for a moment before shaking her head. 

Sans nodded. “a‘right. i’ll bring ya some food- smells like he made lasagna. b’right back.” 

He left and (Y/n) let out the deep breath she’d been holding. 

He claimed that she was free to leave, but he didn’t want her to enough that he wouldn’t let her. And his personality kept switching at breakneck pace, going from perfectly nice to horny to pissy in the blink of an eye. 

That was _not_ a good sign. People with that trait were usually a volatile sort who then turned out to be the sort to hit or otherwise abuse you. 

Not that she had any experience with that! … or maybe she did… She rubbed her hand over her shoulder at the memory.

She sighed and stood, looking around for her shoes, seeing them with her jacket, which was folded nicely, on the chair by Sans' desk. They were the only thing in tidy order in the room, which, from the state of it, she'd have to assume a tornado had passed through, tossing everything everywhere out of order. Her pockets were empty except for a receipt and a collapsable tampon, and her bag was nowhere in sight, which meant that her wallet, phone, and keys were all gone somewhere. Probably back where she'd passed out.

_Ugh._

She put the shoes and her jacket on before running her fingers through her hair to try and make it presentable as she walked to the door and looked around before heading to the stairs. She could see the lower floor over the railing, a couch, a table, not much, but not empty enough to be poor looking. 

She reached the floor and saw that the sounds of plates and cutlery were coming from the room off of the one she was in, just happening to be situated under Sans' room. 

No wonder she'd been able to hear them so well earlier.

Another skeleton sat at the table in the kitchen, this one seeming thinner and taller than Sans, he had on a completely black outfit with sharp shoulder pads, the only visible pops of color were his red scarf and gloves. (Y/n) saw a three marked scar over his left eye socket, which looked a little worse for the wear, and it, along with his sharp teeth, made him seem very intimidating. 

Sans paused where he was heading toward the stairs with a plate of lasagna in his hand. 

Both skeletons had their red pupiled sockets on her, and it made her start to feel a bit nervous.

"h-hey, doll, i was jus' bringin' it up ta ya," Sans told her, looking a bit nervous and taking a quick glance at the other skeleton. 

(Y/n) glanced over both of them, noting that the taller skeleton seemed to be observing her, not moving or saying anything. 

She looked back to Sans and motioned to herself and the door, giving a smile and a wave. 

"no!" 

All eyes were on Sans at his nervous order. 

"uh- i mean- ya can't go out there!" He was babbling, looking a bit sweaty. "'s not safe fer ya!" 

The other skeleton looked at him and his eye sockets visibly adjusted, almost like he was squinting at him. 

"doll, don't," Sans managed more calmly, though he still looked nervous. 

The other skeleton's eyes were back to her, taking in the way she had recoiled, more each time Sans told her not to go. Her expression was one of challenge, as though she were going to try to dare them to stop her. 

"ONLY A HUMAN DEVOID OF BRAINS WOULD GO OUT INTO THE MONSTER TERRITORY, ESPECIALLY ALONE," he said, his voice sounding pompous and cruel. "EVEN THE ONLY MONSTERS THAT WOULD GO OUT AROUND SUNDOWN ARE THE ONES WHO ARE FOOLISH OR STUPID."

Sans noticed the way she flinched warily at his brother's loud, harsh voice and flashed him a glare. 

(Y/n) pointed at her wrist, looking a bit stressed. 

"what time is it?" Sans guessed. 

"DINNER TIME," his brother answered. 

(Y/n) walked closer to Sans making gestures, and trying to get her point across. 

"late? late fer what, sweetheart?" He asked. 

How did she explain a job in a way that they would understand? She looked at the floor hopelessly for a moment, then looked up. She pointed at the sitting skeleton, mimicked a talking motion with her hand, pointed at Sans, lifted her finger up in the air, made a circle with it, then put her hand over her eyes and mimicked looking around. 

It took a few repeats of the circle with added walking motion and looking gestures before he asked, "why're ya worried ‘bout my lookout rounds, doll?" 

She made the motions for his "rounds" again, then pointed at him followed by the universal sign for money. 

"money- job. you gotta job, sweetheart?" He asked with a wince. She nodded vigorously. "they uh… they expectin' ya wit’in th' las' three days?" 

(Y/n) looked at him in confusion, and he could see the realization dawn on her as her eyes widened. She tapped her wrist again where a watch would be and pointed at the floor. 

"doll," Sans took a step closer, but didn't reach out, seeming a little awkward about how to comfort her. "s-sweetheart… ya been here, outta it fer three days."

Panic rose a little in (Y/n)'s chest and she pointed at where his pocket should be, miming holding a phone to her head. 

"ya wanna use my phone? sure," he told her, pulling his phone out and opening it in "guest safe mode" so she couldn't get into any of his personal stuff. 

(Y/n) took the phone and checked the date, worry etching itself on her face. 

She'd intended to call her boss after she caught a nap and tell him she was sick, but… apparently she had passed out and spent the last three days sleeping in a stranger's bed. 

That meant she had at least one no call no show, but probably two, since they had probably already been entered into the system for the day. And she had no way to get back at the moment, so that didn't bode well for tomorrow. 

She opened the phone app and dialed the store number, hearing it ring and ring. She glanced out the window, seeing the setting sun. 

It rang for five minutes before she gave up. They were probably already starting to close the store… Which would mean that the manager wouldn't be able to hear the phone from the cash office. 

After a moment of debating what to do, aware that both skeletons were watching her every move, she dialed her phone and put in the code to access her voicemail. 

Four messages… great.

First one, her boss asking where she was, second one, an _irritated_ boss asking where she was, third one a warning about getting a no call no show, fourth- a second no call no show and a warning that she was one away from being fired. 

If she didn't leave, if she didn't make it to work tomorrow morning- 

It wasn't like she loved her job or anything, it wasn't her life's ambition, but it paid the rent! 

Surely they'd be lenient if they found out what had happened? Being trapped in a war zone got people excused from work, right? 

"WHY DOESN'T SHE SPEAK? IS SHE STUPID?" The loud skeleton asked. 

(Y/n) looked over at him with a cocked eyebrow, surprise at his seeming ineptitude at social interactions filling her. 

Sans turned to him, a coldness surrounding him as he glared at his brother with empty sockets. "she lost 'er voice," he growled, then demanded, "why ya gotta be such a asshole?!" 

(Y/n) warily watched him; this mood was not the time to bother someone with the potential to go violently off in. 

But she needed to know. 

With a slight shake in her hand, she touched the back of his arm, first handing him the phone to put a space between the moment he was angry and the moment she asked her question. 

Sans set the plate of lasagna he'd been holding the whole time on the table and took his phone from her, shoving it back into the pocket of his loose basketball shorts. 

Now or never… Well, not _never_ , but she really should do it sooner rather than later. 

(Y/n) took the back of Sans' sleeve in her hand and brought his attention to her. 

"wazzup, sweetheart?" He asked. 

She pointed at him, her, then the door, her eyes not quite meeting his, in case that would make him more likely to be angry. 

"ya want me ta go wit ya?" 

"NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT! I WILL NOT LET YOU ENDANGER MY BROTHER'S LIFE!!" The sitting skeleton burst out. 

Sans flashed him a glare when (Y/n) flinched and shifted to be more behind him, before turning back to her. "much as i'd love ta walk ya home, sweetheart, even a tough monster like me ain't gonna last long traveling wit a human. even in th' daylight." 

So. That was it, then. 

It really would be putting his life on the line if Sans took her out of the house. 

There was too much push back from both of them for it not to be reasonable, and, honestly, their arguments aligned with the warnings of the monster territory. 

They'd even let her call out without any push back, like they weren't worried about anyone finding out they had her there. 

"s-so- ya wanna join us fer dinner, since y're 'already down here?" The slight nervous shiver was back to his voice. 

(Y/n) let out a sigh, dropping her head in momentary defeat. It's not like there was anything else she could do at the minute. She may as well eat. 

She nodded and sat down at the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/), if you'd like to visit! I'm always happy to get messages, asks, or the like. If you have something you want to know (I'd say 'or see', but I can't draw for shit...) you can always feel free to drop me a line!


	5. Cute when you're nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a tense first night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, another chapter! It took a lot of restraint to keep myself from just publishing everything I've written so far, but, even though I really would love some feedback, I want to keep the release schedule at least a little consistent! Lol. Thank you to all of you that have commented so far! You've made my day and (to be honest) kept me motivated to keep writing this story through all of the craziness going on. By that, I mean instead of working on a different one and letting this one collect some dust. I'm going to aim for weekly updates, but, as I'm one of the people still working, they may end up at every other week.

(Y/n) stood in Sans' room, holding a pair of black basketball shorts and a black tank top. She was pretty sure that he only had oversized basketball shorts to wear after seeing into his drawer, but at least he'd been able to find a pair from when he was smaller, probably younger. 

"here ya go, sweetheart," he told her with a grin as he set a pair of yellow socks on top of the pile. "knew i had a clean pair 'round here somewhere." He looked away, his cheeks glowing red, just a bit. "i'da, i'd getcha some understuff, too, but, uh… i feel like we don't 'xactly wear th' same kind." 

(Y/n) bit her lip to stop from smiling. _He really is super cute when he’s all flustered._

She bumped him to make him look at her and rose a brow as if asking, you sure?

Sans chuckled. "i sure 's fuck don't wear-" he paused, his demeanor shifting. "i don't wear anything i'd imagine on you, dollface." 

Aaand the flirting was back. 

(Y/n) actually didn't mind it so much when it was harmless and not as in her face. He was actually a little funny in a dorky kind of way. 

"'k, imma- go brush my teeth or somethin' so ya can get dressed. 'sides, my bro wouldn't let me hear th' end a it if i didn't." 

(Y/n) changed, quickly making everything as well fit as possible so it didn't fall off or shift to show things she didn't want seen if she stood or moved, and climbed under the covers on the bed. 

Sans came back and immediately walked toward the bed as though nothing about the situation was strange. 

(Y/n)'s eyes widened with a bit of panic and she patted the bed frantically until he looked at her, and asked in the best gestures she had if he was sharing the bed with her. 

"it ain't been a problem s'far, doll," he told her. 

She shook her head nervously. 

"sweetheart, listen-” he started calmly, “i might be a lotta things, an' an asshole might be one a 'em," he grinned to her as he admitted it, "but willin' ta share ain't. an' i'm sleepin' in my bed," he told her as he climbed in, pulling the blankets up to his waist. "don't need ta be s'worried 'bout it doll. ya been here three days an' ain't nothin' happened ta ya yet." 

That was true… From what she could tell. 

"an' we both know that if i _had_ planned on doin' anythin' to ya when ya were unconscious- wouldn't've been a fuckin' thing ya coulda done about it." 

(Y/n)'s eyes shot to him, but he seemed to just be mentioning it conversationally, as he looked relaxed, fluffing his pillow a little as he laid back on it. 

"'sides, paps an' i shared a bed when we were growin' up. ‘s only weird if ya make it weird."

She rolled over to lay on her side, residual panic sparking before leaving her system. 

He wasn't wrong. She couldn't have stopped anything from happening to her, even if it was as benign as a dog sniffing her. 

She wondered over their situation and just how out of the norm it probably was. 

She had passed out, that much she knew, and a _monster_ had taken her, a _human_ , back to his place, taken care of her when she couldn't do anything for herself, and was keeping her safe. 

A monster keeping a human safe in the middle of monster territory? It was probably unheard of.

It definitely wasn't the best part of town she lived in, or was walking through when she fainted. Who knew what would have happened to her on the sidewalk if he'd just left her there? 

He was… actually being a pretty decent guy, despite the quirks in his behavior that made her a little wary of him. 

Sans laid on his back, head turned to face (Y/n)'s back, wanting to roll closer and hold her close like he had for the last two nights. 

Was it possible to become addicted to something after only two times? 

She felt so good in his arms; soft, calming, safe… but also like it gave him a purpose to take care of her. It was something he hadn't felt in a _long_ time.

He saw her arm shift, her hand landing on the mattress between them, in the narrow space it was hard for him to keep. It shifted closer, feeling around like it was looking for something. 

Sans moved his hand closer so hers would run across it, even if that's not what she'd been looking for. 

She took his hand, wrapping her fingers around it and gave it a squeeze. Then another. Saying thanks it seemed like. 

Trepidation stirred in his chest and he hesitated, but then squeezed her hand back and told her, "no problem, sweetheart." 

It must have been the right response, because she took her hand back and shifted to get comfortable to sleep, Sans still watching her. 

Fuck. He was gonna have a bad time tonight. 

.

(Y/n) woke, not wanting to get up, like always. 

Mornings were of the devil… even if they were so pretty… actually that’s probably _why_ they were so pretty. 

She tried to roll over and start waking up for work, but there was a force keeping her where she was. She opened her eyes and looked around, remembering that she wasn’t at home, and was, in fact, basically trapped in monster territory with a loud, scary guy and a stranger who was in the same bed as her, and probably had his arm wrapped around her. 

She shifted uncomfortably and felt him shift behind her. 

His arm was over her, around her lower stomach, his other under and around her ribs, face buried in her hair, hips cradling hers as his legs stretched down. And… oh yeah, he had an erection. 

Not that it was making her nervous, no… 

No, it was making her very alarmed, though. 

She never would have thought that he could be this strong- he was a _skeleton_ , he had no muscles! But there she was, trapped in his arms, unable to get away. 

That was scary enough in and of itself, but there was also the added thing of the erection pressing into her back. 

He was a stranger.

Holding her against him.

His dick heavy and showing what he’d like to do about now...

And she couldn’t escape. 

If she had her voice, her whimper would have been audible. She was glad it wasn’t. One thing she’d learned; don’t show weakness. Any weakness and a predator would attack. 

And Sans? 

He was most definitely a predator. 

“mmmmmm, sweetheart,” he mumbled in his deeper morning voice. His hips bumped against her ass and his hand stroked over her lower belly, just above her panty line. 

(Y/n) felt how stiffly her body had frozen, as though she were afraid to even breathe, but her brain was yelling at her as loudly as it could. 

_You idiot! Don’t lay here and take it! Don’t let him think he can do whatever he wants to you! Push him off- smack him- punch him in the miraculously existing dick! Do NOT make up excuses like ‘he’s asleep, he probably doesn’t know what he’s doing’ the more excuses you make the easier you make it for him to take advantage of you!_

“mmmm, sweetheart… ya feel s'soft… smell s'good…” His hips bumped her again. 

_Punch him in the dick!_ Her brain screamed.

However, her body had its own ideas, and instantly flooded with desire as his hand slid up over her hip, giving it a squeeze. 

“you makin’ my shorts wet, sweetheart?” He asked suggestively, but softly. A sinfully tempting rumble in her ear. 

(Y/n) gave a squeak of a yelp at the proof that he was one hundred percent awake. 

The arm around her ribs tightened a little, pulling her tighter against him. “sorry, doll, i do tend ta get a lil touchy when 'm asleep." His hand ran down her thigh and back up to her hip. "an' y're really pleasant ta touch." He took one last deep breath from her hair and pulled away, climbing from the bed as she continued to lay there in near shock. 

Her tense muscled motionlessness lasted for a few minutes of uncertainty before she felt her muscles starting to relax.

They immediately tensed again when the door opened and Sans spoke, though. 

"doll, i hate ta leave ya here on yer own, but my bro isn't gonna let me skip my rounds t'day. he's, uh, actually a little pissed i been skippin' out th' last couple a days ta take care a ya." 

(Y/n) turned and sat up, looking at him. A garbled noise came out of her throat and she made a frustrated sound at it, then motioned to ask if she could use his phone. 

"sure, doll, lemme know if ya need help talkin'," he chuckled. 

(Y/n) bit her lip and looked up to him, wincing at how she thought she'd be able to communicate with her boss over the phone when she couldn't even get all of her thoughts across to the skeleton in the room with her with full body language and sight cues around. She nodded at him and he sat at the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to him for her to sit there. 

With a silent resigned sigh she sat next to him and dialed the number, pressing the speaker button. 

After a few rings, her boss's voice came over the speaker giving the store introduction. 

Sans looked at her, only to see her gesturing for him to speak. 

"uhhh, you uh, you got a employee there named (y/n)?" He asked. 

_Why did hearing him say my name make that shiver run through my belly?_ She wondered, feeling a bit of worry for her mental state.

Stalkholm syndrome was a thing...

"I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty to give out personal information about any of the employees working here," her boss answered. 

"oh, _weeell_ ," attitude started building in his voice, "i _wuz_ callin' ta let ya know why she ain't been there, but if ya don't even know if she works there-" 

"I'm sorry, you have information for me about her?" Her boss asked. 

"ya should be. an' yeah. she uh," he glanced at her again as though asking what he should say, but she just made encouraging gestures again. "she wasn't feelin' too good an' passed out in an alley. luckily, a good samaritan took 'er home ta recover." 

Her boss made an indistinct noise on the other end of the line in the pause between Sans' sentences. 

"uh, only problem now, is that she's kinda stuck… in monster territory." 

"She was kidnapped and taken to monster territory?!" Her boss asked in surprise. 

"wh- nah, she's not kidnapped- s-she was _unconscious-_ " Sans told him near frantically, trying to defend himself, worried what (Y/n) would do if she thought he'd kidnapped her. Probably run, and _that_ wouldn't help their situation _at all_. "w-was tryna help 'er-" 

"Well, if she's in monster territory, she's as good as dead," her boss sighed regretfully. 

"nah, she's safe, she jus' can't get ta work-" 

"Thanks for letting me know," her boss said, cutting him off before the beep of the phone disconnecting sounded. 

Sans stared in disbelief at the phone in his hand for a moment before saying, “whatta fuckin’ moron. couldn’t even listen ta a whole sentence. he always like that?” He asked, looking up to her. 

(Y/n) shrugged and nodded morosely. 

“eeeeeeeeh,” Sans shrugged and stood. “if brains were explosive, some people wouldn’t have enough ta blow their noses!” He crowed and started laughing. He turned back to see (Y/n) silently laughing as well and felt a shot of warmth in his soul, and then a heat wash over his cheekbones. He looked away a little flustered and rubbed the back of his skull. “ah, so doll… i-imma go do my rounds so paps don’t bitch at me, i sh-should be back b-by dinner, um- help yerself t-ta anythin' in th’ fridge, while ‘m gone, though.” Stars, he _hated_ how he stuttered when he got flustered...

(Y/n) grabbed the sleeve of his coat and tugged until he looked at her. She gestured to herself, him, the door and then back to herself followed by the bed. 

_Can I come with you and you can take me home?_

He was pretty sure that’s what she was asking. 

“sorry, doll, it’s still too dangerous. i’m gonna check around ta see how much attention is on ya, but i gotta go do rounds for that,” he told her. 

She sat with an unreadable expression for a moment, then nodded, seeming to accept his answer. As he was about to turn to go, she tugged on his sleeve again and gestured at him then lifted her hand taller at the side of him. 

“my brotha? he’s goin’ out, too, so ya don’t have ta worry ‘bout ‘im. but…” Sans seemed hesitant about something. He guided her to stand by her arms and rested his hands on her shoulders. “promise me ya won’t leave th’ house. ’s dangerous out there, a-an’ i already spent all this energy savin’ ya- i-it’d be a shame ta have it go ta waste-” His cheekbones were starting to get warm again, and he could see the tiny smile she was trying to hide by nibbling the inside of her lip. “promise me.” 

(Y/n) nodded, holding back the amused smile from his cute blush. 

“good…” He sounded a little relieved, but shifted it to something he felt more comfortable with. “howa ‘bout a g’bye kiss, then?” He asked suggestively with a grin as he leaned in a little closer. 

(Y/n) blanched, leaning back a fraction of an inch before putting her hands against his shoulders and pushing him back. He went easily, though the grin didn’t disappear, and she leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the jaw as a sort of reward for not pushing it. 

She was rewarded with the instant flushing of his cheeks. 

_holy fuck, i didn’t think she’d actually do it,_ he thought. His blush darkened and his face shifted a bit angrily in his flustered state and he saw her tongue poking out at him. 

He lifted a brow ridge and leaned in closer so that her nose almost brushed his nasal ridge, then opened his mouth and carefully took her tongue between his teeth, turning his head to tug it back and forth. 

The look of surprise that had appeared on her face was reward enough, but the flush that flowed over her oh so soft skin and the way her breath sped up just a little made him even more invested in teasing her. 

His hands went to her waist and drifted down to her hips, pulling her body within an inch of his before he let her tongue go and ducked his head to let his breath brush over her throat, feeling particularly accomplished when he noticed her nipples pressing stiffly against her shirt. “much fun as this is, sweetheart, 'm gonna have ta go, b’fore ya convince me ta jus’ stay here an’ play wit ya all day,” he told her. 

(Y/n) felt her cheeks heating more and she nodded, giving a small wave as he stepped back. 

“i’ll see ya fer dinner, sweetheart. stay inside,” he told her before going out through the door.

“fuck,” he muttered to himself when it’d closed. “my cock’s never gonna get a break from bein’ stiff… hang in there, buddy,” he encouraged as he looked down at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to drop by my [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/), there's more stuff on there (mostly Bucky Barnes, because that's what's requested most) and if you have questions, or just wanna tell me hi, or that I suck, or whatever, that's cool! (Kidding, you don't have to like me, or be polite, but please be at least civil) There will also be more Sans content on there, soon, since I've been working on some... Sans smut... Just to make sure I get the hang if it before it shows up in the story.


	6. Little lies never hurt anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n)'s day at the skelebro's house, Sans' day out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter, we find out that (Y/n)'s soul trait is integrity; honesty and strong morals. The only problem with having integrity as a main soul trate is that, because you're so honest, even if you don't want to trust people, you can have the tendency to believe people easier, because you expect others to mean what they say as much as you do. Even extremely smart beings with the trait can second guess their instincts or have them overwritten because the person lying is someone they (want to) trust or have positive feelings about/ for.   
> Based on the note... can you guess what's going to happen in this chapter... lol

Sans leaned on the counter of the odd and ends shop, though it should rightfully be called a thrift shop, since most of its contents had come from other people and not “sources” like a normal store. 

“You got a  _ friend  _ you’re buyin’ all this stuff for?” The bunny on the other side asked suggestively. 

Sans gave her a smirk. “what’d make ya think that?” 

“Well, you haven’t flirted with me once since you walked in the door,” she hinted. 

“ah, sorry, doll. jus’ a lil distracted fer a sec, thinkin’ a  _ comin’ _ in... did ya want ta hop on th’ sans express an’ ride it ta th’ bone zone?” He asked with a heavy handed lewdness. 

Honestly, he’d rather spend the time with his sweetheart, but he had to keep up appearances so that no one got suspicious. 

Plus, awkward sexual tension filled innuendos were easier to deal in than talking about feelings and shit.

The bunny gave a giggle and continued to lean over the counter toward him instead of going to get his requested items. “Still as charming as ever, I see.” 

Sans flashed his smirk again. “so, can i get my stuff?” 

The bunny giggled again and with a wiggle of tail asked, “so, does that mean that you’re thinking of getting a pet? Going to go out and take one?” 

He let out an annoyed sound. “can i jus’ get my fuckin' stuff?” 

She looked a little startled by the suddenness of the change, but took it in stride as it wasn’t really so strange for the former Underground citizens to be testy, and turned to go to the back. 

"So," the bunny’s brother asked as he brought the requested items out a moment later, "you gonna wear these, then?" 

Sans sneered at him. "you wish ya freak." 

"A little  _ too _ much denial…?" The bunny suggested with a smirk. 

Sans gave a disgusted face. "go fuck yerself." He turned, flicking his fingers and letting his magic tug on the piles of stuff on the shelves above the bunny's head. "get dunked on, ya ass hat," he called back over his shoulder.

.

“aww, ya ain’t seen nothin’ at all?” Sans asked with a suggestive grin to the small cluster of spider ladies selling their baked goods in the corner of the bar. "'s a human, hard ta miss..."

“Ooooh, no,” one hummed.

“No, not anything… Do you wanna buy a croissant, Sans? It tastes soooo good with mustard…” another tempted. 

“heh. ‘d rather have somethin' a lil sweeter on my tongue,” he insinuated, thinking of (Y/n) at home, spread across his bed, his tongue tasting all sorts of things… 

Drool was slowly pooling between his sharp teeth, and he quickly wiped it, giving an internal groan at how fast his cock had risen to attention at the thought. 

He needed to get with his sweetheart quick, even just enough to curb the appetite growing inside of him. 

The spider girls giggling brought him back to the present. He flashed a grin and went to the bar, getting a mustard to drink as he continued around, checking everyone for info. 

After the rest of his rounds, he headed to his last few information gathering contacts. The ones he knew couldn't keep their mouths shut. 

.

(Y/n) didn’t know what to do. She was stuck in this house, not able to leave, not much to do, nowhere to go. 

Sans’ room was messy, her clothes were dirty, it wasn’t even lunch time… 

First, she went to the bathroom and washed her clothes in the tub the best she could, cleaning herself as much as possible in the process, hanging them to dry so she could have something clean to go home in. 

Then, she went back to Sans’ room, looking around. She couldn’t read any of the books on the shelf, seeing that the words were all written in a strange sort of glyph, and remembered that Sans had told her he couldn't read human language, but as she put all the books on the shelves, she saw the covers had various strange pictures, outerspace, numbers, shapes, most of them looked like school books, but, like they’d be for some advanced courses. She flipped through the pages of a few of them and saw all sorts of charts and formulas that looked reminiscent of something she’d seen on a tv show with Neil deGrasse Tyson as the host. Very smart… and science-y… 

(Y/n) put them on the shelves, trying to keep them together as best she could. Some of the books were obviously not… string theory… or whatever the hell the others were… but, novels or something, a few of them she had only a vague idea, having to make a guess that one with a simple cover of a monster laughing at a casket and a crowd laughing at the two was either a black comedy novel, or a book of dark jokes. 

She leaned toward the dark jokes. 

Under his desk, she found a folded up paper and opened it, trying to see if it was important, though she'd really have no idea, and saw that it looked like some sort of congratulatory certificate. High school diploma, maybe? 

After she got everything sorted, she tried to put it with other things that looked the same. 

She went out into the rest of the house and found a garbage can under the extra tall sink cabinet, and took it up Sans' room, only throwing away things that were obviously trash; food wrappers, crumpled up bits of paper, other strange little things that might have been dried lava, or eternally frozen snow… any way, they were things that looked like they had fallen from his shoes. 

When she took the garbage can back down, she found something that looked like it might be a vacuum, and she looked at it, turning it around and pressing the buttons to see how they worked without any power, before sticking it back in the closet and pulling out the broom and dust pan. 

Sweeping was better than nothing… and also better than blowing up the house. 

The next task (Y/n) tackled was sorting out the laundry, though she couldn’t find any washer or dryer to clean them in. Maybe they made laundromat trips? 

After that she figured it was about lunch time, so she dug through the fridge and ate a small portion of the lasagna from the night before. It wasn’t the worst she’d ever had, but it was far from the best. Maybe if she hid some of the spices he’d used that should have stayed out of the mix, like sage, paprika, cinnamon, nutmeg… really, she thought maybe he’d just put some of everything in the spice rack in there. 

She tried turning on the tv and entertaining herself, but the only channels they seemed to get all had the same robotic actor on them, overdramatically giving monologues, "hosting" or cooking things- awful things… that’s probably where Sans’ brother had gotten the recipe for the lasagna… 

She turned it back off, and decided to look through the windows to try to get an idea of the area she was in. Knowing that she was at least supposedly in danger, and most likely truly could be, she only peeped from the edges of the window for the first few minutes, but after noticing that there didn't seem to be anyone or anything outside but tall grass and flowers, she just looked through it normally. 

_ I thought they said we were in monster territory…?  _

(Y/n) put a hand over her face. What if they were all the way on the other side of the monster territory? She certainly couldn't find any landmarks that looked familiar, and the tall buildings usually on the horizon seemed to be missing. 

Only more support for her 'Sans is actually a nice, though perverted, guy' theory… 

She sighed and decided to go look out the windows in Sans' room, thinking that maybe she'd see something familiar from higher up. 

(Y/n) was standing at the window, wondering what kind of flowers were in the field, when the door opened. She, of course, expected it to be Sans, this being his room and all, but the blood drained from her face was she saw the tall skeleton in the doorway. 

"HUMAN, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD PROBABLY GET HUNGRY, AND I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D BE ABLE TO FEND FOR YOURSELF," he shouted, sounding extremely put upon. "AND I KNEW SANS WOULD BE TOO LAZY TO REMEMBER TO FEED YOU, SO I- WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE?" He asked suspiciously, cutting himself off before getting to his point about how much of a hassle it would be if she died from starvation. 

Her color had gotten paler when she'd seen him, and her eyes had started darting around the room, as though taking stock of what she could use as a weapon. Papyrus automatically did a check and found that not only did she have a blue soul, denoting her strong integrity, but it seemed to have a bit of a purple glow around the edges showing her perseverance, looking a bit like blue velvet; blue, but purple in the shadows caused by the texture, and she had an extremely low LOVE, around that of a child's, and was surprised that her desire to find a weapon went so against her stats. 

It must be a survival tactic, then. Probably to defend against any oncoming attacks.

She posed no threat to him, but he applauded her instinct to be ready to fight if necessary. 

She swallowed harshly and managed to rasp out a broken whisper. "Loo-n- ou-si-." She pointed out the window to try to help him understand what she was saying. 

He seemed to have dismissed her, though, looking around the room. "OH MY GOD!!" 

She jumped at his exclamation. Did she do something wrong by cleaning? 

"THIS IS THE CLEANEST I'VE SEEN MY LAZY BROTHER'S ROOM SINCE WE MOVED IN!! BUT, WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THE LAUNDRY? IT'S JUST SITTING HERE IN PILES." 

"C-ou-... cou-n't fi-d," she rasped, shaking her head nervously apologetic. Her hand went to her throat, and the way she winced showed how hard on her throat just getting that much out was. 

Papyrus hummed, his fingers lifting to his chin. It would make sense that she wouldn't wash them if she couldn't find anything to do it with. "FEAR NOT, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, WILL SHOW YOU WHERE THE WASHING MACHINE IS! AND HOW TO USE IT!!" 

(Y/n) opened her mouth to object that she did know how a washer worked, but it didn't matter, because he had just turned and started out the door with, "COME, HUMAN, AND BRING A PILE OF LAUNDRY!!" 

After having the instructions on how to use the machine yelled at her, for no particular reason, she was glad that it had been Sans that had found her, and that Papyrus had only come to check on her and would be leaving soon. She didn’t know how long she’d be able to stay in his presence without constantly being on the edge of a panic attack. 

When she came back into the front room from where the laundry room was, behind a hidden door in the kitchen, Papyrus was standing a little awkwardly near the door. 

"W-WELL… I CAN'T SPEND ALL DAY MAKING SURE THAT YOU DON'T DIE! I HAVE TO GO! …" He stood silently for another moment, then announced, "I'M GOING." 

(Y/n) gave a smile and waved, the most she could do without hurting her throat further or risking offending him, and had to hold back a laugh as the start of a red glow touched his cheeks and he looked flustered for a millisecond before he gave a tug to straighten his outfit before he turned and walked out through the door. 

After Papyrus left, (Y/n) mostly just hung around and did laundry, looking through things, but not finding much for her to do until she found a deck of cards, then she sat on the floor and played solitaire, pausing only when the laundry was done, to fold it and put it on the desk chair, not wanting to dig around in Sans’ drawers. 

He was a guy… guys had…  _ stuff _ … that she’d rather not stumble across… especially due to the strange things that had apparently turned him on before. Also, being a skeleton monster made him different from every other guy she'd known, and the thought of finding super weird fetish stuff that she'd inevitably be morbidly curious about gave her pause. 

She wasn't a  _ "freak" _ but… curiosity was something that had gotten the better of her before, and some things in life, you just didn't need to know. 

.

(Y/n) had finished the few loads of laundry, folded them, and turned to just playing card games by herself on Sans’ bed by the time the door opened and Sans walked in, looking tired and sweating a weird sort of translucent, but red tinged, perspiration. 

He stepped in and closed the door behind him before looking up, but then froze in place and swept his shocked and slightly horrified gaze around the room. 

For the second time that day, she wondered if she'd done something wrong by cleaning Sans' room. 

He stiffly walked to the chair and pushed the laundry off onto the floor. 

(Y/n) made an indignant noise from the bed, but heard him mutter, "too clean…" 

_ Ahh, so he's one of those people who need a little disorder to feel comfortable _ , she noted, feeling the anxiety leaving her as he tossed his coat on the chair and turned to her. 

He smiled and lifted a bag onto the bed. "i, uh- i uh- gotcha some stuff…" His expression shifted to that angry sort of flustered look he'd had before, paying close attention to how his other hand was fiddling with the edge of his red sweater. "somethin' ta wear, s-so ya don't have ta keep wearin' dirty clothes…" 

Sans glanced over at her and felt another pang in his chest at the beautiful smile she was giving him. 

_ fuck-! so adorable! an'... why d'i feel disappointed that she's not wearing my clothes, now? _

(Y/n) smiled at him, mouthing  _ thank you _ . She hesitated before nervousness seemed to grow over her a little and her gaze focused on the bed. 

“wassup, sweetheart?” He asks, feeling a bit nervous about what was on her mind. 

She gestured, asking,  _ can I go home? _ She immediately winced and glanced up at him then back to the bed, as though she were worried he was going to hit her. 

Sans felt his soul throb painfully at the thought of her leaving, and his hand automatically went to it. He realized what he was doing, and changed the movement to scratching his sternum through his sweater. Luckily, he had a reason for her to stay. He move the bag onto the floor, then sat on the mattress and laid back with his shoulders about even with her, making himself comfortable as he told her, “i talked ta alla my contacts, an’ it sounds like no one knows ‘xactly where ya are, but they definitely know that there’s a human on monster turf.” 

Her brow dipped in confusion and she asked,  _ how? _

Sans shrugged as he put his arms behind his head, his fingers running over a crack on the back of his skull. “dunno fer sure-” ok, it  _ might _ have been from his asking so blatantly if anyone had seen a human around- “but i hadda getcha here somehow. coulda jus’ been spotted on th’ way. tough luck, but, should be good in two or three days. ‘f we wait fer three, they’ll most likely ferget ta be lookin’ fer ya.” 

(Y/n) eyed him, and he was glad that he’d already been sweating so that she hopefully didn’t notice the fresh round of perspiration beading on his skull. Finally, she seemed to accept it, and he let out an internal sigh of relief. 

“so, you, uh, ya have an ok day?” She gave a half nod half shrug. “noticed ya cleaned up ‘round here… an’ i appreciate th’ thought behind it, sweetheart, ‘s real sweet a ya, but, i gotta ask ya; please don’t. kinda wigs me out when ‘s too clean. like it’s a fake fuckin’ storybook,” he muttered. 

She put a hand on his arm, and it felt like Sans’ soul tumbled around his rib cage. He looked up to see the apologetic look on her face.  _ Sorry... _

Apologies? Yeah… Those were something that never happened in the Underground. 

In a kill or be killed world, any sign of niceness was seen as a form of weakness, so niceties had been dropped long ago. 

The way his sweetheart was so nice, showing kindness and caring was definitely something he liked about her, but… it also made him uncomfortable. 

Sans would never turn away from her for her weakness, he wanted to protect her, keep her with him and safe. But… he didn't know how to react to this kindness. So he again took it to a place he was more comfortable with. 

“ah, dollface, don’t worry ‘bout it…” He turned and his thumb went out to run down her cheek, trying not to let the tiny flinch get to him. “if it’d make ya feel better, i know somthin’ ya could do ta make it up ta me…” He gave her a smirky grin and took his hand back, putting a fingertip on his cheek. “how ‘bouta kiss?” He watched her gaze turn wary, her body stiffening like she was getting ready to bolt. 

False, flirty affection and innuendo was so much easier to handle than real affection, even if he wanted her affection like a starving man wanted food. It seemed, though, that she knew how to take flirting about as well as he knew how to take a compliment, so he again changed directions.

“kiddin’- ‘m kiddin’, doll,” he assured quickly, feeling a prick of pain in his soul. He was not kidding. He'd probably do anything to get her to willingly kiss him again. “heya, knock knock.”

She looked at him uncertainly, but lifted a brow and tilted her head.  _ Who’s there? _

“sherlock,” he told her, watching as she puzzled over it. 

_ Sherlock who…? _ Seemed to be what she asked with her confused expression after a moment. 

“ _ sherlock _ yer door tight, sweetheart,” he told her, watching as her eyes closed as she took it in, then her posture changed as she silently chuckled. 

Sans’ smile widened in satisfaction that she enjoyed his joke. “knock knock, doll.”

She lifted her brow to ask who's there, but it was the cute little smile on her face that made his soul throb. 

“mustache,” he told her, watching her expression contort in confusion. 

_ Mustache? Can skeleton monsters even grow mustaches? What the hell? _ She thought and tilted her head inquiringly.

“ _ mustache _ ya a question, but i’ll  _ shave _ it fer later,” he told her with a blow off expression, watching her giggle as squeaks and huffs left her. 

There… that adorable expression on her face was a much better look than her being worried that he was going to do something unpleasant to her. Even if the worry was justifiable, given his track record concerning her… 

He just watched her giggling for a moment, red spreading over the bridge of his nose. 

She tapped her hand to his arm and managed to ask,  _ you know a lot of knock knock jokes? _

“knock knock,” he told her in answer, and she lifted a brow immediately in question. “rhino,” he told her. 

Oh, this one had to be good. She tilted her head and lifted her brow again. 

“ _ rhino _ every knock knock joke there is,” he told her, his grin getting a bit goofier at her reaction.  _ Stars _ she was cute! “so, what else d’ja do?”

(Y/n) wondered if it was something normal for monsters to talk so comfortably with someone they’d only really just met the day before. It really seemed like some ideal relationship situation from some rom-com; he got home from work, told her about his day, asked about hers… The only thing missing was an actual relationship…

She masked the feelings her internal musings brought up with the ease of practice and gestured around the room. She was good at ‘don’t rock the boat.’ 

“jus’ this, huh?” He asked and she nodded before pointing at the cards, indicating that she'd also played cards. “sounds like a good day ta me, but maybe ‘m jus’ lazy,” he said as he closed his eye sockets. A contented smile tilting his normal grin up. “‘m gonna try ta get a nap in before dinner. feel like joinin’ me?”

(Y/n) shook her head to answer him, knowing he could see her though his slightly open socket. 

“suit yerself, sweetheart,” he told her, shifting his shoulders as he got comfortable.

He seemed to almost immediately fall asleep, soft snores coming from him, and not even reacting when she’d waved her hand in front of his face. 

She went back to her card game, the weird feeling of being so comfortable around a strange man (one that had pushed her against the wall and basically rubbed against her, no less!) struck her as wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to be truly uncomfortable. 

Uneasy and worried from his actions sometimes? 

For sure. 

Uncomfortable? 

Nope. 

Something brushed against and down her back, laying against her butt. 

(Y/n) looked over her shoulder, seeing Sans' arm laid out behind her. She watched him closely, not wanting to miss any tell in his expression, but other than slightly rolling toward her, he still seemed asleep. 

She gave a doubtful glance, but it fell to the back of her mind as she continued her game. 

After a few minutes, she felt Sans rolling toward her more, his hand sliding over the bed, snaking over her thigh, wrapping around her waist and burying his face against her thigh. 

_ Oh, yeah. He's asleep, my ass, _ she mentally grumbled. 

She rolled her eyes and went back to her game, not entirely comfortable with this extent of touching, but she knew that some good friends got touchy and cuddled, so it wasn't some insanely strange concept to her, even if they weren't that close. 

Halfway through the next round of her game, (Y/n) felt Sans' arms tighten around her, and she looked down to see him rolling over onto his stomach, putting him on the cards and into her lap, his head awkwardly pressing against her. 

She tried to shift around to get rid of the discomfort of his skull pressing against her hip, and the weird kink he'd put in his neck vertebrae to do so. 

Of course, with all of her edging around his head, and their shifting around, she ended up laying back with him in her lap, his skull laying on her stomach. How could this end any other possible way with her luck?

Honestly, though, with all the terrible things he could possibly do to her, that she knew of and worried about, laying with his head on her stomach hadn't even made the list. 

She gave a shattered, huffing sigh that made her cough a little, but it cleared quickly. 

She kept herself ready in case she was going to have to defend herself from the skeleton, but folded her arms over her chest to feel like she had at least a little cover, and resigned herself to laying there until either he "woke up," or she had to convince him to move so she could use the bathroom. 

Sans tightened his arms around his sweetheart as she coughed, hating that he didn't have green magic to try and fix it instantly, but, thankfully, it quickly ended. 

He tried to be subtle, not wanting to give away that he was awake, but it was  _ so hard _ when all he wanted to do was nuzzle into the soft squishiness of her belly. Especially when some of her squishiest bits were against his clavicle and were tempting him to rub against them… and give them a sniff… 

_ fuck- ya smell so fuckin' good, sweetheart…  _ He mentally groaned to himself. 

(Y/n) shifted under him, but he didn't let it disturb him; he was an expert at pretending to sleep. 

"SANS-" 

The skeleton on her belly jumped at the loud voice, giving a grunt of surprise. 

"YOU BETTER BE DOWN HERE IN FIVE MINUTES TO EAT DINNER!!"

"paps, you fuckin' sonuvabitch," he grumbled to himself, not quite audible to (Y/n). 

"welp. dinner time, doll. you joinin' us downstairs 'gain t'night?" He asked as he sat up, not leaving the bed, or her pile of cards, but off of her. 

She gave him a nervous look, not  _ wanting _ to be afraid, but also very afraid of the tall, loud skeleton downstairs. 

"aww, c'mon sweetheart, he ain't that bad. i mean, don't get me wrong, 'e's bad, but not _ that _ kind a bad." 

As strange as it was for her to trust anyone so quickly, his words kind of made her feel better about being in the same room as the taller skeleton. 

She followed him downstairs, deciding that she was misreading the look on his face and posture as content and proud, as though she trusted him to be her knight in a red sweater; it was probably just self confidence. 

God knew she'd never felt that much of it to know. 

Sans pulled out a chair for her, but instead of waiting to push her in, he sat in the chair next to it and shifted the seat, pulling it closer to him when she sat. 

(Y/n) would protest, but she really did feel safer being closer to him, and farther away from the other skeleton. 

He served her a small slice of lasagna, and she knew that it was because he knew it was going to taste awful, and he didn't want to stick her with too much to eat instead of a plot to starve her. 

It was a quiet dinner, much the same as the night before, with the toe of Sans' sneaker hitting the leg of her chair he was so close, and Papyrus giving her not at all hidden suspicious glares, as though he didn't think it was safe to hold a conversation in front of her. 

(Y/n) took another bite of the lasagna and hid her wince. 

She really should have hidden those spices earlier… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sans... there's a difference between telling Paps that he's an amazing cook and telling (Y/n) she has to stay there because there's no possible way she can get home.  
> I have a [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/) if you are interested in asking questions or spamming me weird ideas. Or just talking... I'll try not to be an awkward weirdo.  
> Also, I recently got a message from someone who had made fanart of another story I wrote and asked if I wanted to see it- uh, fuck yeah, I do! You kidding?! You were inspired by something I wrote?! I'm gonna fangirl... I love it even more because I can't draw... I guess what I'm saying is that if you do anything inspired from something I've written (art, stories, drabbles), you don't have to ask, there's a 100% chance I want to see it. And that I'll squeal.


	7. Another morning panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody is a cuddler, and somebody's body likes it more than their brain wants them to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just about 1800 words of them waking up in the morning because I can. And who doesn't want to read about accidental sleep cuddling and what happens after?!

(Y/n) slowly and groggily drifted into the bleary world of the waking. 

She was laying on one side, her top hand loosely around the edge of the bed, her top knee the same, giving her something to anchor herself with, while her other arm was almost trapped beneath her, and her other leg was straight down, making at least a small obstacle for if a certain someone tried to get too close to certain places. 

She was instantly wide awake, though, as she was suddenly dragged backwards the few inches between her and that person's body, her fingers slipping easily from the edge of the bed they hadn't been ready to hold on to, and was now flush against his front. 

His voice was hushed, deep and husky from sleep, muttering inaudible words against her neck as he nuzzled there. The arm under her held her against him, the one on top slowly trailed over her, his bony palm sliding over her stomach, down, dangerously close to the spot she was trying to keep him away from, up, making circles over her ribs, down to her thigh, pulling her leg against him. 

(Y/n) crossed her ankles and tightened her thighs, pressing them as close together as possible, as her eyes widened and she felt her heart trip over itself in restrained fear. 

He didn't try to pry them apart, though, which was good! ...but his pelvis was cradling her hips, and he was grinding against her ass, just a tiny bit. 

_Stop- stop him!_ Her brain cried. _Move! Make him stop! Don't let him think he can get away with this!_

She didn't know what to do. 

She couldn't roll away. 

He was too strong to just push him off of her… 

Sans' hand slid a little towards the inner part of her thigh, and her hand caught his, pushing to keep it from delving between her thighs. It instead slid back up to fondle her hip, his muttering against her neck getting a bit huskier. 

Automatically, (Y/n) threw her elbow back, connecting weakly to his ribs. She did it a few more times, awkwardly throwing her elbow back, sure she wasn't doing any real damage. But it was something, and the effort seemed to appease her brain.

It appeared that she was annoying enough to stop, though, since Sans' hand went to hers, grabbing it and taking it to his other to hold it. 

A shot of minor panic hit (Y/n)'s belly. Now she had no hands. Now what? _N-now what-_

NOW WHAT?! 

_Hold yourself together,_ she told herself, _that's what. Chill. Observe. Escape._ **_Calm the fuck down._ ** _Don't make things worse._

(Y/n) took a breath and steadied her nerves, assessing her situation. 

Somehow she could tell that Sans was honestly asleep this time, not just pretending. Maybe it was the difference in the movements his body made against her. Maybe it was the mumbling nonsense against her neck. Maybe she could just sense that his consciousness was missing or inactive or whatever. 

She felt calmer. For some reason, knowing that he wasn't consciously holding her against her will made her feel better. 

Not that it made anything he was doing ok! No! It just made it more innocent, like he was sleepwalking or something, not in control of his actions, doing something he'd never normally do. 

She just had to wake him up and he'd stop. 

(Y/n) took a breath and let it out to further calm herself, then kicked back with her foot, connecting with his thick shin bone. She could tell he was displeased from the grumble he let out. She kept kicking, ignoring the pain in her heel, until he let out another grumble and moved his leg away, swinging it over hers and pinning them. 

And, honestly, she couldn't really blame him; she'd been hitting and kicking him. If someone had been doing that to her, she would have made them stop, too, if she could. But… 

_Oh fuck…_

She pushed down the panic rising in her- only to find that… with his warm breath blowing over her neck and his strangely warm body pressed against her, his free hand resting in the dip of her waist, his fingers trailing lazily over her side and belly, there was none. Even when his pelvis pressed against her again, no panic. 

_That_ fact made her start worrying a bit, though… 

A small, rough groan brushed her neck, followed by something warm and wet that made her skin tingle. 

His tongue- that was his tongue trailing softly along her throat. 

Those were his teeth that nipped her sensitive neck and made her gasp. 

Those were his teeth again, nipping at the back of her shoulder. 

And _those_ , stiff, pointed little buttons… those were her nipples… 

That shiver that ran through her belly… _that_ was her body reacting, like the traitor it was. 

_Pleasure starved double crosser…_

His pelvis rocked and pressed against her again, and she felt her cheeks heating, though it took a moment to realize that the strange tickling buzz in her sinuses had been a moan, even if no noise was able to make it out. 

Fuuuck- fuck! Ok- she _really_ needed to get out of his arms! 

She was debating trying to buck him off of her and possibly stirring more passion, versus trying to headbutt him and getting a headache, but didn't have the chance to act before a snort followed by a sad attempt to clear a throat sounded at the back of her shoulder. 

(Y/n) decided that playing dead, at least for a moment, was the best course of action, if only to truly test his morals. 

"mmmm- taste good…" he mumbled after his tongue reached out again. "hmmmm-" he cut off, suddenly stiffening as he took in their positions. "shit," he breathed. 

Slowly, he moved, and she could feel him checking her status. She stayed limp and it seemed to convince him she was still asleep. 

Sans slowly pulled away, climbing from the bed and leaving the room. 

_ya stupid fucker!_ Sans silently berated himself in the hallway, his face twisted in a grimace. _she's a'ready scared a ya! flinches every time ya touch her an' she's not ready, every time ya talk too harshly- ya don't need ta be makin' it worse!_

He hated himself in that moment. Self hatred definitely wasn't a new thing to him, but the reason for it being scaring someone- a human especially- was something he'd never experienced before.

Sans thumped his fist to his head soft enough that it didn't do any real damage, then went back into his room. 

He slowly and carefully climbed into his bed, sliding one arm under (Y/n)'s body, the other going over, but keeping them in safe places this time as he held her close. 

He _knew_ he shouldn't. 

He _knew_ that having (Y/n)'s sweet, soft body against him would make him lose his mind. 

He also knew that she'd hate him if she found out how much he was coming to need to hold her close against him.

She'd _especially_ hate him if she found out that he could take her home at any time. That he'd basically lied about the possibility of being spotted on the way to the house. 

To be fair, it wasn't _impossible_ that they had been seen then, if any monsters felt brave enough to get that close to the skeleton brothers claimed land, but it was so unlikely that he could say with confidence that they hadn't been. 

And, despite what he'd seen of her conflict avoidant nature, she'd probably want to kick his ass if she found out that the only reason any of the monsters were interested in looking for her was because he'd pretty much straight out told them there was a human in the town. 

He was such an asshole…

But, the thought of his sweetheart leaving filled him with panic, his soul squeezing and twisting painfully until it made him do stupid, reckless, irrational things, just to keep her close. 

(Y/n) felt Sans squeeze her against him gently, and wondered what was going through his head. He seemed distraught for some reason. 

Was it because he'd realized what he'd done in his sleep? 

She hadn't heard his brother speaking, so it probably didn't have to do with him… 

"hey, doll, ya 'wake?" He asked softly. 

"Mmmm- mhmm…" She hummed, pretending that she'd woken up at just that moment, managing to actually make the noise. She felt triumphant; her voice was starting to come back! 

Sans was quiet for a moment. "you, uh- ya did real well eatin' paps' lasagna las' night… took it like a champ…" He murmured the praise softly, like it was something he either wasn't used to doing, or was afraid someone would hear it. "i, uh, i 'preciate it…" 

(Y/n) felt her face contort in confusion. He appreciated that she'd eaten his brother's awful lasagna? 

Huh? 

That was… a weird thing to be thankful for… 

She lifted a shoulder to show it wasn't a big deal, then tried to whisper, getting out, "...nks f...r ...e sm...ll piece." 

He chuckled into her neck, and she thought she felt him doing something that might have been nuzzling her hair. "'s no problem, sweetheart. 'll have ta ta- uh, bring ya somethin' from grillby's some time," he told her, stumbling at saying he'd take her.

It was too dangerous to take her out anywhere without obvious and very strong signs that she belonged to him as property; a burn, a mark, some kind of scar… Or something like a collar. 

He shuddered at the thought. 

He didn't want to do that to his sweetheart. 

Collars were usually used to say that the one wearing them was used in _any manner_ their owner felt the desire to, and there was _nothing_ the one wearing the collar could do about it.

The thought alone, along with his own memories, made him sick, though some monsters weren't quite so vicious to their pets as they made it seem.

"S...ns," she rasped out. 

Mmm, _stars_ , he couldn't wait to hear her say his name when her voice was fully recovered. 

"S...ns," she tried again, patting his arm. 

"wassup, sweetheart?" He asked, rubbing his cheek against her hair. It was so soft… He wanted to run his phalanges through it and tug. 

Not hard! Just enough to see what her reaction would be. 

“L...t m… g…?” She asked, tugging at an arm to get her point across. 

“oh, yeah, course, doll,” he told her. He took his time, shifting around to take longer to pull away, his arm drifting over her side and down her hip as it moved away, but he _did_ let her go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, I have a [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/) if you want to look at it. (@valkyrieofsmut incase the link doesn't work) There are things like drabbles that will only be posted there.  
> Someone already went to my tumblr and asked, ["what if reader has kinks?"](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/post/617390031769944064/so-since-captive-love-hasnt-had-major-points)  
> I also found a prompt and wrote a UF!Sans [drabble](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/post/617778982595739648/ufsans-barista-drabble).


	8. He's n-not sexy! *sexual desire intensifies*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetheart finally gets a shower! And feels weird about thinking that a skeleton, something so inherently _un_ sexy, is sexy. Sans... takes some alone time... _in hand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... I'm a giant nerd, and there's proof in the notes at the end.  
> I tried to explain the clothes the best I could, but I don't know if I'm happy about how it turned out.  
> Things get a bit steamy.  
> Go read...  
> Baculum warning...

(Y/n) spent most of the time she was left alone at the house trying to detangle her hair without a comb or brush, since the brothers were both skeletons with no need for those types of things. 

It was one of the most perseverance testing activities she’d ever had the misfortune to be involved in. 

It literally took the whole time that Sans was gone. 

That’s what she got for sleeping on it for a week without brushing… not that she’d had any choice in the matter. 

She had been feeling disgusting, seemingly super aware of her own b.o., though neither of the brothers said anything, and Sans didn’t seem dissuaded from keeping her skintight to him at any chance he got, but she had wanted to wait to fully shower until she could untangle her hair first, not wanting to end up tearing chunks of it out. 

Sans had gotten back, dropped his coat off in his room, told her she could take as long as she wanted in the shower and to feel free to use any of his products that were in there, then went down to watch tv to give her time to gather her things, shower, and change. 

The only problem with this scenario is that apparently, Undyne had beaten Papyrus badly in training earlier, and so he was being particularly confrontational, nitpicking everything. 

“AND THEN SHE HAD THE GALL TO SAY THAT _I,_ THE _GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS,_ SHOULD BUY _HER_ LUNCH FOR LOSING! _I DIDN’T LOSE!_ SHE _CHEATED_ BY USING HER MAGIC- IT WAS AGREED UPON!” 

Sans sat on the couch as Papyrus’ words drowned out the mediocre show, making it pointless to watch, even though he kept staring at the screen. 

“ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME, SANS?!” He demanded, putting his hands on his hips and glaring through the doorway to the kitchen.

“yeah paps. that’s really shit'a her,” he consoled flatly. 

Papyrus was satisfied that he’d been listening and turned back to his previous activities at the counter, silent for a moment. “YOUR PET BETTER NOT MAKE A MESS. I TOLD YOU I’M NOT CLEANING UP AFTER IT,” he informed him as he came up with a new subject to complain about. 

“yeah, bro,” Sans told him. 

“AND I DON’T WANT IT DESTROYING THE HOUSE, EITHER!” 

Stars, _now ‘e’s jus’ findin’ things ta pick a fight over_ , Sans groaned internally. _fuck… i don’t wanna deal wit this bullshit... i really need a fuckin’ smoke..._

Sans stood from the couch and headed toward the door, his hand going to his pocket to check for his cigarettes. 

“YOU SHOULD REALLY QUIT THAT FILTHY HABIT,” Papyrus told him. 

“yeah, workin’ on it, bro,” he answered nearing the door. 

“DON’T GO OUT WITHOUT A COAT!” Papyrus ordered harshly, still in the kitchen. “KNOWING YOU, YOUR LAZY ASS WOULD FALL ASLEEP STANDING UP AND I’D HAVE TO GO DIG YOU OUT OF THE GRASS. AGAIN.”

Sans let out a quiet, agitated huff and switched directions to the stairs to get his coat. “yeah, paps.”

(Y/n) closed the door to Sans’ room behind her, pulling the bag on the bed closer to her to dig through, looking at her options as she wrapped her hair in the towel. 

Pretty much every piece of fabric was black, though there were one or two small red pieces that looked suspiciously lacy. 

The sound of a shoe scuffing against the floor outside the door hit her ears, and (Y/n) looked up, freezing in a moment of uncertainty. When the doorknob jiggled as someone opened it, panic flooded her and spurred her confused brain into action. 

_Oh shit- I’m naked! Quick, put something on-_ she stared at the pile of clothes, unable to make her mind figure out what was what. _Shit shit shit,_ she panicked as her brain seemed blocked and unable to figure out these unknown clothes. 

The door started opening and her eyes darted around, trying to find a solution. 

_Coat!_ Her brain directed as it recognized the item tossed on the desk chair. 

In a second she’d turned to face away from the door and pulled the coat on. She managed to get the zipper connected and pulled up the track as she turned to face the door, the towel falling from her hair in the motion. 

Sans dragged his eyes from the floor to the flurry of motion across the room, and his irritation at Papyrus disappeared, his jaw unclenching and falling slack as he closed the door. 

_fuuuuuuuuck…_

(Y/n) was standing near his desk, a look of half panic, half shock on her face, wearing his coat. It went to her mid thigh, barely covering her, but tantalizing him, her clenched hands just showing from the openings of the sleeves where she had her arms raised in front of her chest defensively, her wet hair falling around her, loose… 

Sans’ eyes darted to the piles of clothing on the bed, immediately taking it in as his eyelights flicked back to her. 

She was _only_ wearing his coat. 

_fuck… fuuccck..._ Sans’ breathing grew heavier, his eye sockets becoming lidded. _she’s wearing my coat- she’s_ bare _under_ my _coat..._ The look in her eyes was spurring something inside him, exciting some instinctual need. A growl started to build in his chest and his tongue slid over his teeth, lingering over his gold tooth. _mine._ ** _mine._** **_m i n e…_**

His footsteps were somehow measured _and_ quick as he took the few steps to her, his hands going to close around her shoulders, directing her to the wall with a couple more steps, the fingers of one hand tangling in her hair, and teeth pressing to her lips as her back touched the wall. 

(Y/n) inhaled in surprise, her hands going to the front of his chest to push him away. A gasp escaped her when his tongue slipped between her lips and met hers, coiling around it and squeezing, rolling around it before tasting the rest of her mouth. 

Sans’ hand left the wall where it had gone to catch them from crashing, going to (Y/n)’s hip, pulling her tight against him as he pressed her against the wall. 

_stars- she’s so soft… so warm… want ‘er- want ‘er closer- want ‘er sayin’ my name- no. want ‘er_ screamin’ _my name!_ Sans’ mind was getting away from him, thoughts and fantasies of what he wanted to do to his sweetheart playing in his mind, pulling a groan from him as he bumped his hips against her. 

A stuttering noise left her, and Sans cracked one socket open to see the look of desire on her face. 

_fuck, she wants it, too. wants it jus’ ‘s bad,_ he told himself. It had his magic pooling and expanding at his pelvis. 

His hand slid down her hip, running over the back of her thigh, feeling the incredibly soft, bare skin there and groaning lowly. Fuck, that’s right, she had nothing on under his coat. _Nothing_. His fingers tightened around the back of her thigh and he pulled it up around him, shifting his pelvis closer so that the only thing between his stiffness and her heat was his shorts and coat, while the other phalanges left her hair and trailed over her shoulder to tug the zipper down a ways. 

(Y/n)’s hands clenched in his shirt, a moan skipping from her throat as he ground his heavy reaction into her, making more heat and wetness pool between her thighs. His fingers left the zipper between her breasts so the tops were visible and slid over to rub over one. 

The soft fuzzy inside of his coat felt amazing against her bare body, especially over the nipple of the breast he was rubbing. Her nose was full of the smell of cherry, vanilla and mustard, with something between wet dust or dirt -maybe it was the smell of bone?- but seemingly unnamable that seemed to be his smell alone. 

Magic was tingling through her mouth, her tongue and lips feeling like they were buzzing at the strength, then the feeling slid down her jaw as he dragged his tongue over her skin, leaving tiny nips along the trail as well, slowly moving down her throat. His hand left her breast to move the coat aside so he could move over her shoulder, down along her collarbone, then went back to the zipper, about to pull it further down.

Suddenly, (Y/n)’s brain came rushing back to her. 

She put a hand on Sans’ to stop it and when he looked up, her face was flushed with need, but her eyes were wary, and she slowly shook her head while keeping eye contact. 

He wanted her, and she was telling him to stop. 

He _needed_ her, _badly_ , and she was telling him to stop. 

_She_ wanted _him_ , and she was telling him to stop. 

The idea was maddening. 

How could she say no when she was so hot and ready that he could feel it through all of this clothing?!

Resistance filled him, determination to get what he needed, what his soul craved, and what hers was calling to his to give it. 

_He needed her,_ and she was _telling him to_ **_stop_ ** _._

_no._

She'd hate him if he didn't. 

_…yes._

That was for certain. And it was the only thing that made him pause at that moment. 

She'd hate him if he didn't stop. 

He couldn't stand for her to hate him. 

He didn't know if he could stand to be without her; the thought certainly made pain prick at him. 

He wanted all of her, and he wanted her to stay afterwards. He knew that once wouldn’t be enough. It might take weeks to get her out of his system. 

Sans let out a sigh and rested his skull against her forehead as his sockets closed. 

How strange that this fragile little doll was going to break him. 

He put her leg down, his hand sliding up over the coat to her waist, and the other went to cradle her jaw. He leaned back enough that he could press his teeth to her lips again, flicking his tongue over them and giving a tiny, soft nip to the bottom lip before he pulled back. 

“jus’ came up fer my coat… when y’re done wit it…” he told her, peeling himself from her and forcing himself to leave the room before he was pulled back in to the call her soul was making to him. 

He went into the bathroom, because being around his brother with this raging magic hard on was something he didn’t need. He tried to push it away, force the magic to leave it and go back to where it had flowed from, but it wouldn’t. It refused to leave. But he knew that there would be repercussions from almost a week of being pressed close to his beautiful sweetheart and no release. 

Sans growled in frustration. 

Just because he knew it was bound to happen didn't make it any easier to deal with. 

Finally, he gave in that there was only one way to deal with this. 

He shoved his shorts down his femurs and looked down at his cock. 

The sturdy though elegant looking bone that supported the magic that filled out the majority of his cock was barely visible, but he knew it was there and reached for it, pressing the cock around it between three phalanges and slowly stroking up and down. 

He swallowed the groan that tried to get out as his hand wrapped properly around himself, imagining that his sweetheart was the one touching him, even if their hands were different sizes… and softnesses… 

He’d love to keep going slow, tease himself until the orgasm that burst forth would be massive, able to hold him over until he could get some full fun time with his sweetheart, but he didn’t have time to do that right now. Papyrus was probably already starting to wonder where he’d gone, even if only to have something else to bitch about. 

Sans moved his hand up and down, sliding over his stiffness, the head beginning to leak precum already.

He quickened his pace and his cock jumped in his hand, giving another twitch as he thought of (Y/n) kneeling in front of him, mouth open and tongue out as if she were a hungry bird waiting for him to feed her. 

A low grunt broke through his hold, his free hand going to lift the toilet seat so he didn’t spray magic seed all over it. His body wasn’t able to straighten fully, his shoulders still hunched, and his free hand went out to steady himself against the wall behind the toilet, letting his occupied hand move faster. 

Sans’ sockets were closed, his mind focused on the image of his sweetheart kneeling before him, waiting for him to paint her face and mouth with his cum. His posture got worse and worse, hunching over more and more as his grip tightened and his hand sped up. 

One phalange separated from the rest to brush over the head and circle the slit and he ground out a curse as his hips bucked into his hand. 

“(y/n)... oh, fuck- y-yes... s-sweetheart-!” He groaned quietly as his need built, pushing him to the edge faster when he did it again, imagining that his finger was (Y/n)’s tongue and she’d gotten impatient, wanting to taste him already. 

“fuck,” he grunted as quietly as possible. If she was going to get bossy like that- honestly, he’d love it, but he’d love putting her back in her place just as much, if not more. 

He’d wrap his fingers around her hair and hold her steady as he pushed into her mouth, hitting the back and forcing himself into her throat. One hand would hold under her jaw, keeping her still as he thrust, the other keeping her hair out of the way as he watched his cock disappear between her soft, sweet tasting lips. 

“l-look up, at me, sweetness,” he whispered, his breath panting out as he fisted his aching cock, drool starting to drip down from between his teeth. 

In his mind’s eye, she turned her eyes up to meet his eyelights, a soft neediness showing through them, telling him how badly she wanted him to fill her mouth, and he was pushed over the edge. A guttural groan leaving him as his magic suddenly spilled forth, spurting and running down his hand, splashing as it hit the water below. 

After a moment to catch his unneeded breath, he pulled his sockets open and looked down to see the minor mess he’d made, letting go of his deflating cock as his baculum went back to where it normally rested at his pelvic cavity. His eyelights stayed focused on his hand as he brought it closer to his face, wiping the drool from his chin before taking a lick of the combined liquid magics from the side of his hand. 

“‘d taste even betta on yer mouth, sweetheart,” he murmured before he let his hand drop and took another breath. 

He cleaned up his mess, _definitely_ not needing to hear his brother talking to him about this, and, knowing him, he’d probably do it in front of his sweetheart, just to embarrass him more. 

Like his brother had never jerked it… _gross… really don’t need that thought in my head…_ He shuddered.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he saw that (Y/n) had hung his coat on the doorknob outside his door. 

He took it, pulling it on and used a shortcut out the front door, suddenly stepping into the cool dusk air. 

He stuck a smoke between his teeth and lit it, taking in a puff and feeling his nerves calm a little, though his previous activities had calmed them quite a bit. 

He took another puff and blew out the smoke, smelling the fruit flavored cloud as it wafted away. He'd already preferred the flavored ones, but it also kept his brother off his back about the smell. 

_two birds, one stone… heh._

The fingers of his free hand brushed over the fur lining of his coat, and his face relaxed into a lecherous grin. His sweetheart's bare body had been in here not long before, maybe twenty minutes. Her soft, bare- his grin widened. And her hot, wet- oh! Yeah… 

Sans' hand slid down to the bottom, lifting it up to sniff the inside. 

Yep, it _was_ covered in her scent- the scent of her dripping pussy- it was the first time he'd really gotten a good sniff, but he knew what it was when he smelled it. 

He buried his face in it, tongue starting to hang out of his mouth so that he inadvertently tasted the pretty dirty fabric -he didn't even remember the last time he'd washed it- but it had almost a slight taste of her, though it was overpowered by the rest of the scents and things that had stained it over time. 

(Y/n) quickly pulled out some clothing that didn't look too terrible or skimpy to pull on, hanging Sans' coat on the outside of the door so he didn't have to come back in for it. 

She was so embarrassed. 

How could she get carried away like that?!

She’d wanted it, wanted him to lift her against the wall and fuck her into tomorrow.

She’d wanted to feel his teeth pressed against her, his tongue move over her… 

The feeling of his hard body, softened by his clothes, pressing her against the wall was burnt into her skin, the feeling of the hot closeness etched in her mind. 

(Y/n) shook her head, her face feeling like flames were licking it. She needed to put those thoughts out of her mind. 

She was _not_ going to think about these things. She was _not_ going to imagine him with her thighs wrapped around his hips, holding onto his shoulders and feeling the slight flex as he panted near her ear- 

She was not!

She was not… 

A panicked feeling of anxiety pricked at her as she tried not to burst out in a fit of manic laughter, demanding of herself, _how do skeletons have sex anyway?! I know I felt something before, but what the fuck is it- bone- the same weird thing as his tongue-?! Ha!_

(Y/n) shook her head again, taking a deep breath. 

Ok, so she was disappointed with herself. Feeling this way about someone after such a short amount of time, when she didn’t really even know them? 

It wasn’t normal, surely… It could even be a mental illness! 

Stockholm syndrome came to mind again. 

_No! No no no… That’s not what this is. I’m not empathizing with a captor; he didn’t capture me. I’m not trying to find some way to justify anything he’s done- he’s a freaking skeletal horndog. It’s not something that needs to be justified; it just is. That just seems to be who he is… horny. …kinda nice, even if he’s a little intimidating at first… foul mouthed… cute…_ She shook her head even harder. _No, damn it! Don’t be thinking these things!_ Her eyes opened in a glare and she saw the clothes on the bed. _Get dressed!_

After having a bit of trouble figuring out exactly how the clothes fit, the pants having slits up to mid thigh on the outside of both legs that were laced but gave about an inch wide view of bare leg, and the shirt being one that was a bit baggy, but with the same sort of open area and lacing to keep it together as the pants, only, this one was the entire back section, with only a bit of lace around the open space that covered little, but was were the lacing went through. 

(Y/n) sighed, but they were better than nothing, and she wanted to get out of the room. She didn’t want to take the chance of being alone with him again, and she needed to get away from the memories sparked from the scenery. 

Even though Papyrus made her nervous, she didn’t think that Sans would try anything if he was in eyeshot. 

_N-not that I think he’ll attack me-! Just…_

Just that she couldn’t trust herself to say no if he came on strong again at the moment. 

(Y/n) adjusted the clothes to make herself as comfortable as possible before leaving the room and heading downstairs. 

Surprisingly, Sans wasn’t downstairs when she got there, though Papyrus was in the kitchen, banging pots and pans around. 

Discomfort filled her, making her wring her hands in front of her, but she felt weird just sitting in the other room while Papyrus was doing a lot of work alone. She forced herself into the kitchen near him, but not too near, and cleared her throat softly. 

Papyrus stopped what he was doing and seemed to glare down at her. “WHAT DO YOU WANT?” 

(Y/n) tried to keep herself from flinching. “H-h...lp?” 

Papyrus sighed and rolled his eyes in a ‘here we go again’ manner before looking down at her. “WHAT DO YOU NEED HELP WITH?” 

She shook her head and pointed at herself, then at him. 

“Y-YOU WANT TO HELP ME?” 

She nodded. 

He looked surprised, but quickly hid it. “SANS NEVER HELPS ME… HUMAN- ...WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?” He asked suddenly, eyeing her clothes. 

She lifted her shoulders and looked down at herself, wondering if it was so weird. Hadn’t Sans gotten it from around here? Every monster she’d ever seen seemed to be dressed as though they were pretending to be a pack of frightening vampires from some terrible thing written for angsty teens… Surely it wasn’t _too_ odd… 

“THAT ASIDE,” he turned himself back to his original question haughtily, “ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT MY COOKING DOESN’T PLEASE YOUR PALATE?” 

(Y/n) shook her head nervously. She didn’t like it, but she didn’t want to provoke him, either. 

“THEN GO SIT DOWN, AWAY FROM ME,” he demanded. “YOU’D PROBABLY RUIN IT ANYWAY WITH YOUR UNDEVELOPED TASTE!” 

(Y/n) doubted that very much, but judging by his expression and the red across his nose and cheekbones, he believed it wholeheartedly… or he was just so mad that she’d bothered him that he’d flushed in anger. 

She sat on the couch, trying not to look as uncomfortable as she felt. 

As soon as the door opened and Sans walked in, Papyrus yelled at him, “WHY DID YOU DRESS YOUR HUMAN LIKE SHE MADE HERSELF A WHORING OUTFIT OUT OF SHREDDED CURTAINS?” 

Sans looked her over as he walked around the couch and gestured for her stand and turn, a smirk lifting one side of his teeth higher than the other. 

(Y/n) stood, feeling exposed and a bit embarrassed as she turned. She figured that he wanted her to spin so he could see the whole outfit, but when her back faced him, he set his jacket on her shoulders, making sure that it was settled securely. She finished turning, looking at him in confusion, but he just directed her to sit back on the couch. 

“dunno what y’re talkin’ ‘bout, paps. sh’looks fine ta me,” Sans told him, sending a wink to her that made (Y/n) blush. 

Papyrus huffed audibly from the kitchen as Sans sat next to her on the couch. “OF COURSE _YOU’D_ THINK SO. No Taste,” he muttered ‘quietly’ under his breath.

“don’t let ‘im get to ya; ‘e’s not really commentin’ on th’ outfit, jus’ didn’t have th’ best day t’day,” he murmured to her softly, leaning close enough that his breath brushed over her bare neck.

She told herself that it didn’t make her feel anything. Then kept repeating it in an attempt to convince herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so... ya'll know what a baculum is? It's the penile bone that helps them stay inside longer during intercourse, like so another male doesn't jump in and mate (yes, giving the reason for the term to "bone" lol), that mammals who develop in placentas, particularly ones who have sex that lasts longer, have ... except for humans, and a few others... because... we're different, damn it! So if a guy tells you he's hung like a horse- it's because horses don't have baculum either... lol Um... so... yay veterinary/zoology studies? God, I'm a dork... anyway, I'm bringing it up because I headcanon that monsters (in general) have them, though it could be argued that based on species that the monster resembles- look, I'm not going to bore you with an essay explaining this stuff, though I could write one if ya want. lol.  
> Also, I think I'm just going to start calling (Y/n) Sweetheart in the messages and stuff, because that's how Sans refers to her (even to Paps) all the time... yeah?  
> Also, if ya wanna, I have a tumblr with a few other things on it, and I'm always open to questions, comments, or (dare I hope it someday?) fan drabble or art or whatever. Do note that I will squeal for the last two lol. @valkyrieofsmut


	9. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day! The day for going home! And Sweetheart is fed up with it being put off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god- almost 1400 hits?! *flustered author noises* eeeee!  
> Well, um... now, we're getting into Sweetheart realizing that she's not quite as free to leave as she thought.

A sudden jerking of her body coupled with a noise behind her shoved (Y/n) into a confused state of waking. 

“H-uh?” She asked, sounding more like a gasp than a question. 

A whimper sounded behind her and she felt bony arms that were thicker than it seemed they should be tighten around her. 

(Y/n) looked behind her shoulder, trying to figure out what was happening while forcing her brain to lucidity. 

Sans’ arms tightened around her again as he shifted, another pained sounding groan leaving him. 

(Y/n) blinked to clear her eyes and reached behind her to pat his hip comfortingly. It sounded like he was having a nightmare. 

Sans woke up, and she felt his arms tighten around her, his breathing heavy. 

“didn’t mean ta wake ya up, doll…" He told her after catching his breath. "go back ta sleep, sweetheart,” her murmured against her neck. 

(Y/n) got comfortable to go back to sleep, but when she realized that it was almost morning, and that it was _the_ day; the day she was going home, she was too excited to manage it. 

Sans tried to fall back asleep, but any time he managed to let the darkness of sleep take him, it was fitful and short lived. 

Finally, he gave up and climbed from the bed, going to the shower to clean the sweat from himself. 

When he got back to his room, pulling his shirt over his head, he walked in, seeing (Y/n) looking up at him from the bed, her lips parted and eyes focused on his chest. 

Red spread across his cheekbones and nose, and he quickly tugged his shirt down, feeling self conscious about all of the scars and cracks across his bones. 

"uh, s-so- i'm gonna h-head out ta work…" He stuttered, irritation at the stutter filling him. 

"S...ns, c...n … com… w...th you?" Her voice ended in a high pitched squeak, and Sans felt his cheekbones get warmer as he gritted his teeth. 

_so… so fuckin' adorable!_

The amount of squeezing he wanted to do to her right then felt like it was abnormal… 

"sorry, sweetheart, goin' in the opposite direction. when i get back, though, a'right?" He told her, panic pinching at his soul again. 

_shit… 's been that long a’ready?_

She seemed a little let down, but nodded, giving him a smile and wave as he left the room. 

_shit. shit shit shit… what’m i gonna do?_ He asked himself as he went through a shortcut and arrived at his first job for the day. _i can't let 'er go- fuck… i can't let'er go, i'll never_ see _'er 'gain…_

Pain seemed to fill his chest and press out on his ribs, making his soul hurt. 

He had until the end of the day to come up with something… he just had to think! 

(Y/n) sighed as she heard the door downstairs close loudly. They were gone. 

She was a bit upset that she had to wait to go back home, but she knew it was horribly selfish of her to expect him to skip work to take her home, something dangerous that could get him seriously hurt, when he was already letting her stay as a guest. 

She sighed again. At least she only had to wait until later, when Sans got back. Then she could finally go home. 

Her lips twitched up in an embarrassed smile. 

She was going to have to give him her number so they could keep in touch- and it had _nothing_ to do with the look of his bare -ribs? chest? body?- self, she'd swear to it! 

Though… That look she'd gotten… 

His ribs had been the same shade of slightly yellowed, off white that his skull was, but with a sort of glow filling in the spaces between them; the same almost transparent red that his sweat was. 

She'd wondered what they felt like- were they the same weathered smoothness as the back of his hands? Or more like the callus like roughness of his palms? 

What did the red part feel like? 

Would it be like poking jello like she thought it might be? Or would it be like poking the normal connective muscle between bones, like on a human? 

Why did she want to know? 

She didn't! 

No no no! 

She really didn't! 

...except she kinda did… 

-not! She didn't- she didn't! 

_Oh god… Something is really wrong with me…!_ She pressed her hands over her face as she screwed her eyes tight. _There_ m ust _be something wrong with me… How could I be thinking that a skeleton is… sexy…?!_

. 

Sans opened the door, dragging his sneaker clad feet as he trudged into the house and up the stairs. 

He was so tired. Working a bunch of odd jobs did that to you, though. 

He opened the door to his room and saw (Y/n)'s head turn toward him. 

His tired face turned up in a happy grin. 

It was so amazing how quickly just seeing her lifted his mood. He never would have guessed that it would feel this good to have her waiting for him when he got home, but the feeling of joy that filled him only made him that much more determined to keep her there with him. 

“hey sweetheart,” he greeted. 

(Y/n)’s head tilted in concern. _Are you ok?_

Sans shot her a grin. “‘m fine, jus’ need a nap,” he told her, flopping onto the bed and wrapping his arms around her waist. “i know ya wanted me ta take ya home soon’s i got back, but i need some sleep first, or we’re _not_ gonna have a great time.” 

Although it was irritating that she had to wait _longer_ , (Y/n) would freely admit that whatever Sans had done that day had obviously taken it out of him; he looked like the star example of _bone_ tired _-ooo, that one is terrible, I should use that one when he wakes up_ \- if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by. 

She looked toward the window and saw that there was still a decent amount of light. 

She could wait, no problem.

.

(Y/n) sighed to herself as she stood next to the window looking out. 

The sun was starting to hang a bit lower in the sky, just to the edge of evening. 

She needed to go soon to have enough time to get home before dark, if it really was as dangerous as they said it was, and it probably was. 

She looked back to the bed where Sans was still passed out, snoring. 

Damn it… she needed to go soon! 

(Y/n) shook her head to herself and clenched her jaw as she looked out the window again. 

_I should just go…_

She paused and pondered over the thought. 

Why not?

Sans had said that it would be fine, no one would even be looking for her in three days, it had been three days, today was the day to go… 

She started towards him, patting his pocket to find his phone and pulling it free of his coat. 

She contemplated his phone for a minute, trying to figure out how to unlock it before just hitting the emergency call and dialing her phone number and leaving herself a blank voicemail so that she’d have his phone number when she got her phone back. Wherever it was. 

After that, she stuck the phone back in his pocket and gathered herself, taking a breath before silently wishing Sans goodbye and turning to the door. 

Down to the main floor, and no sign of Papyrus’s intimidating presence, she opened the front door and stepped out. 

It was beautiful! 

Fields, almost a meadow, really, surrounded the house, tall grasses, colorful flowers, trees in the distance on one side… the works. 

_Too bad monsters would kill me just for being around; this wouldn’t be a bad place to live…_ She could definitely see why Sans and his brother had chosen this place as their home. 

(Y/n) walked around the house, trying to find recognizable landmarks for the city, finally seeing tall buildings in the distance, on the same side as Papyrus’ room, at the opposite side of the house from Sans’. That explained why she hadn’t been able to see anything through his window. 

She started forward, pushing the nearly waist deep grass to the side as she moved, trying not to pay attention to the scattered glimmers of what was most likely spiderwebs. It was nature. Spiders deserved houses, too. 

A bright light in the shade of a tree caught her attention, and she carefully made her way that direction, since it was generally the same way she had been going, anyway. 

As she got closer, she could tell that the bright light was actually a group of glowing flowers. 

She crouched down, pushing a curtain of tall grass out of the way, flailing one hand slightly and rubbing it against her pants when it came back sticky with spiderwebs. 

Each flower had six petals, and she could see that they were the same sickly translucent color of a blind cave dwelling animal she’d seen in some documentary she’d had to watch for school, but that the beautiful blue-ish glow was coming from inside them and lighting them up that color. 

Pushing the grass out of the way again, she reached out and touched one of the flowers, wondering what it felt like, and finding it quite rubbery. 

_“i wish i could jus' stare at th' stars all night…”_

_What the hell?_ (Y/n) wondered. _Did that flower just talk?!_

She touched the flower again, and it repeated, _“i wish i could jus' stare at th' stars all night…”_

She touched the one next to it and it spoke as well. 

_"you're above ground. don't need ta worry 'bout resets."_

(Y/n)'s brows met in confusion. _Resets?_ She wondered. 

She shook her head and tapped the next flower. 

_"there's a new star…_ sweetheart _…"_

_"andromeda’s beautiful t'night."_

Just as (Y/n) was about to tap the next flower, a voice behind her startled her, sending her hand into the flower and making them all collide into each other, spilling out their words at the same time on repeat as they bumped into each other and filling the surrounding air with a cacophony of confused noise. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?" 

(Y/n) turned and looked up at Papyrus' towering figure, feeling the blood drain from her face. She tried to open her mouth to answer. 

But nothing came out. 

His glare seemed to intensify as he demanded, "DOES SANS KNOW THAT YOU'RE OUT HERE?" 

(Y/n) again couldn't force any words out of her mouth. 

Papyrus let out a grumble before reaching down and grabbing her arm. "AS I SUSPECTED." 

He hoisted her up over his other arm, and settled her so that he was carrying her under his arm like a child having a tantrum as she fought to get away from him. 

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE OUT HERE ON YOUR OWN. IT'S DANGEROUS. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SANS IS BEING SO NEGLIGENT. HE NEEDS TO TAKE MORE RESPONSIBILITY AND BE PROACTIVE IN KEEPING YOU SAFE!" He yelled to her, overpowering all of her quieter attempts to explain this misunderstanding. 

With Papyrus’ long legs and wide steps, they made it to the house in what probably would have been record time for (Y/n). 

He didn’t put her down, even as they got into the house. Or when he took her up to the second floor landing. 

No. 

Instead, he held her against his side like she was a naughty child, his arm around her waist, her feet poking awkwardly behind him toward the ground. 

_At least mine isn’t going to be the only hurt pride_ , she thought ruefully as he slammed the door to Sans’ room open and stormed in, startling the skeleton into a semi woken state. 

“-hkhgn- wu- wassup, paps?” He asked, blinking slowly, the bags under his eyes looking worse, somehow. 

“SANS, YOU NEED TO TAKE BETTER CARE OF YOUR HUMAN!!” Papyrus reprimanded. “SHE WAS OUTSIDE! ALONE!” 

Sans looked up at them, an easygoing grin stretching his jaw. “‘s fine, boss. ya got ‘er, she ain’t even hurt.” 

“THAT IS BESIDES THE POINT, SANS,” Papyrus huffed as he rolled his eye lights. 

He seemed to be really good at condescending huffs. (Y/n) wondered for a moment if he could have an entire conversation only using them and facial expressions…

“YOU NEED TO BE RESPONSIBLE!! TAKE BETTER CARE OF YOUR PET!!” 

_Wait- what?_ (Y/n)’s expression fell from mild amusement as she thought about huff conversations to shock and resistance as she registered all the implications of his words. _Pet?!_

Before she could properly get angry or attempt to say anything, Papyrus had tossed her onto the bed, landing her right in front of Sans. 

He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her closer as he told the taller skeleton, “'s fine, boss, i got it.”

Papyrus just glared at him, then gave a dramatic flip of his scarf as he turned and left. 

(Y/n) tried to turn to face Sans, about to demand what the hell his brother had meant, but froze when his face was so close behind her shoulder. 

“but seriously, sweetheart,” he started, nuzzling against her shoulder, “ya gotta be careful. there’re monsters out there that’d wanna tear yer flesh from yer bones fer a snack. literally eat ya alive." He chuckled. "y’re jus' lucky i only wanna eat that sweet lil thing ya got b’tween yer thighs,” he told her, his deep voice rumbling against her ear before he seemed to sink back toward sleep, his arms keeping her from getting away. 

(Y/n) laid there, eyes wide, frozen. 

A feeling filled her with hurt, rejection, anger, and despair, making her rethink everything that had happened so far. 

A sick, stomach twisting feeling, that made her feel nauseous and heartbroken. 

Betrayal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, mentioning again that I have some drabbles (["what if reader has kinks?"](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/post/617390031769944064/so-since-captive-love-hasnt-had-major-points), [barista drabble](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/post/617778982595739648/ufsans-barista-drabble)) on my [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/) (@valkyrieofsmut incase the link doesn't work), if you want to see them, have questions about the story, or maybe just say hi, or I don't know... maybe... have something like a fan project to share...? *more flustered noises* I can hope, dammit!


	10. Bad memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus argue, sparking some of the memories Sans would rather not remember. Sweetheart is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I can't believe this story got to 1600 hits! Thank you guys so much!! For all the reads, and all the comments and kudos and everything!! Definitely a good reason to wake up in the morning! I hope y'all continue to enjoy the story!!  
> Be glad this one isn't as long as it could have been had I just let loose... because-  
> WARNING this chapter has a couple of Sans' memories of Gaster and his abuse. They are between the ~~~ lines. I'll put a quick safe read in the end notes.  
> Sweetheart is pissed now, and isn't having anymore of Sans' shit... cunning little thing.

She _had_ been kidnapped. 

Adultnapped.

Whatever… 

The pain of the betrayal twisted her stomach and made tears gather at the edges of her eyes. 

These two couldn't be trusted. 

Actually, Papyrus could probably be trusted a little; he hadn't lied to her. Despite, or maybe because of, his lack of polite social cues, he was almost a brutal amount of direct, not hiding things behind flowery prose. 

Sans, on the other hand, turned out to be sly. Saying all the right things to get her to trust him, having the right demeanor to get her to relax… planning who knows what in the meantime. 

(Y/n) glared at the bookcase across the room, her mind stewing in anger and hurt for a bit as Sans and his brother spoke somewhere outside the room, though close enough she could hear most of the conversation, definitely the parts from Papyrus, at least. 

"SHE'S GOING TO GET HERSELF, AND YOU, HURT. I WON'T STAND FOR IT!" Papyrus' voice was softer than usual, though still forceful. 

"not doin' it," Sans grumbled back. 

"IT'S FOR HER OWN GOOD," Papyrus insisted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans walked down the hall, bare feet bones scuffing against the floor, shoulders hunched as though from the weight of the thick collar around his cervical vertebrae, medical gown floating about him slightly. 

"Hurry up, you worthless brat," the voice above him demanded, holed hand closing and swinging forward. 

Sans' small body jerked forward, flying through the air until he crashed against the side of a gurney and fell in a heap, unable to catch himself with his unmoving body, almost harsh enough to cause soul damage. 

"Or I'll use the more compliant of you two." 

"n-no!" Sans cried. "i-i'm jus' a bit tired 's all! d-don't-! i'll do what ya want, jus'- jus' leave pap outta this!" He scurried onto the gurney and laid down in his normal position. 

The pokes. 

The prods. 

The pricks of needles… 

The tests after endless tests. 

Not needing to be strapped down physically… 

"o-oooow! i-it hurts! p-please stop! gaster! aaaahhh!" Sans' young voice was surprisingly desperate in the air, but it did him no good. 

He fought, instinctually trying to get away from the pain. 

"Hold still, you little shit," Gaster growled, his hand stretching and pressing down flat in the air at his side. "You'll mess up the results."

Sans felt himself lose control of his body- unable to even blink while his jaw was set in a pained grimace, unable to move. 

Tears gathered at the corners of his sockets, but he still couldn't move, not even to cry out. 

. 

"S'all your fault."

Sans raced through the hall as the sound of an empty bottle falling to the floor echoed from the room behind him. 

_stupid asshole_ , he thought, feeling the fear, anger, and hatred burning inside him. 

He skidded into his and Papyrus' room, reaching out and grabbing the smaller skeleton's humerus and pulling him to his feet from his curled position on the carpet and dragging him along as he continued on down the hall, shoving him into the small hall closet, taking a hidden rope, putting a loop at one end around the door handle, tossing the other end around the pole the coats were hanging on, and pulling it tight to wrap it around the handle and tying it before pressing him down into the farthest corner, crouching between him and the door and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

"it'll be ok, paps," he breathed. "idiot'll probably trip comin' up th' stairs an' knock 'imself out again." 

Uneven steps made their way up the stairs, slowly, which Sans knew made it less likely that he'd fall. 

"jus' gotta wait it out," he breathed as he tried to calm his small, crying brother, ignoring the tears trying to push at his own eyes. 

He refused to cry. 

He had to be strong for Paps. 

The uneven steps were in the hallway, making their way down towards their hiding space. 

Sans hugged Papyrus close, keeping them both as silent as possible. 

"'M gunna find you, and you're gunna get the punishment you have coming!" 

Sans hugged his brother's shivering form closer, breathing as quietly as possible. 

Sans felt the collar around his neck vertebrae get lighter and let go of Papyrus, pushing him further into the corner frantically before he couldn't move, lifted into the air and jerked so hard the rope holding the door closed snapped the rod, sending the coats and other hanging clothing raining down onto the floor, burying Papyrus under them as he crashed through the door and into the hall. 

Gaster was standing at the end of the hall, a fresh crack running from the top of his eye socket to somewhere on the top of his skull. 

Dust was still trickling slowly from the crack, and he was obviously a little tipsy, probably chugged the bottle of liquor on the floor downstairs after he'd gotten Asgore's anger. 

"See what you did, you worthless little shit?!" He demanded, turning Sans to see his new crack better. "Asgore's not happy with the results." 

_'s not my fault y're a failure_ , Sans thought at him, _not my fault whatever y're tryin' ta do is impossible._

Sans was pulled, still unable to move his own body, until he was within an arm's reach of Gaster. 

The first hit fell across his nasal ridge, the next his eye socket. They grew harder and harder, hits landing on his ribs as well as Gaster held him frozen and helpless as he hit him, taking out his rage. 

Sans could feel the cracks as they were made in his bones. It was going to hurt for a long time. 

_you can take it_ , he told himself. _you can take it. as long as he doesn't hurt paps._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans shuddered as the memories flashed in front of his mind's eye. 

"that shit ain't good fer anyone," he muttered. 

"SHE NEEDS IT, SANS. TO KEEP HER OUT OF DANGER! SHE NEEDS A COL-" 

"i ain't doin' it, paps!" He cut him off, his voice rising. "i'm not gonna put a collar on 'er! not on my sweetheart! i ain't puttin' 'er through that shit!" 

"SANS," Papyrus tried, but he was cut off again. 

"no, paps! it ain't happenin', end a story!" Sans turned, his sneakers squeaking as he stormed back to his room. 

The door slammed behind him, and he let out a growl, his sharp teeth grinding together as he stomped his way to where (Y/n) had been glaring out the window. 

She was frozen, her wide eyes on Sans as he got closer, trying to tell her body to get ready to move in case she had to dodge something. 

When he got to her, though, he just grabbed her and pulled her against his ribs, burying his face in her hair, then nuzzling his way into the crook of her neck. 

"i ain't doin' it… i won't do it…" he assured in a soft whisper. "don't worry, sweetheart," he told her, trying to ignore all of the flinching she was doing, though he felt each one as a prick to his soul. “i’ll keep ya safe…”

(Y/n) didn't care what Sans said, he was keeping her here against her will. 

She hadn't even _seen_ any monsters, or any signs of a town between here and the small tops of the city buildings in the distance. 

She was going to leave. 

Fuck this situation, she was leaving it. 

She was glad that she hadn't given Sans her number. The last thing she wanted was to _ever_ hear from him again when she got out. 

.

Sans tried to get her to go down to dinner with them, but she refused. 

Not only did she not want to see either of them, let alone be around them, because she was so angry, but with the way they'd argued, she didn't want to be in the area if something started again. 

Sans brought her up some food, and the only reason she ate it was to have enough energy to escape. 

When it came time to go to sleep, Sans climbed in the bed, getting comfortable for sleep, wondering why his sweetheart was acting so strange, keeping an eye on her. 

When she was ready to sleep, she stood from the desk chair she'd pulled up to the window and took a pillow from the bed before laying on the floor next to the bed. 

Sans' skull contorted in confusion. "wh-what're ya doin', sweetheart?" 

She didn't answer, at all. Not even lifting a hand to give him the finger. 

Sweat started beading on his skull as Sans rubbed at his sternum to try to ease the pain that had shot through his soul. 

"s-sweetheart, what're ya doin' on th’ floor?" 

She still didn't move. 

Sans growled in irritation, his hand fisting in his shirt. _what th’ fuck?_ He wondered. "what're ya pissed at me fer?" He demanded. She flinched at his harsh tone and he let out another growl, this time of frustration at himself for making her flinch. 

Sans ground his teeth as he held back his anger. 

"fine then. sleep on th' fuckin' floor," he grumbled as he aggressively turned over and got comfortable.

He tossed and turned for a while, stubborn as ever, but eventually, when he still couldn't sleep, he threw the blanket off. "ya ain't sleepin' alone on th' fuckin' floor," he grumbled to himself, walking around the bed and picking her up to place her on the bed. 

(Y/n) moved to get off the bed as soon as he moved out of the way, but he stopped her, holding her against him as he got onto the bed and tried to get comfortable. 

"stop it," he hissed at her as she tried to squirm away. "go ta sleep." 

(Y/n) couldn't move, stuck where she was, trapped in his arms. 

She grumbled, but knew that sleep was important to get for escaping. And, since Sans wasn't trying anything more than keeping her in bed, and she couldn't get away anyway, she decided to get as much as she could. 

The city had looked _pretty_ far away earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, hey! If you're not tired of me mentioning that I have a tumblr... I don't believe you... lol. @valkyrieofsmut there's drabbles and stuff.  
> Also! I'm doing a [2,000 followers special](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/post/619649540661919744/ok-everyone-its-time) where I'm doing requests (answering questions and stuff) if you want to participate or whatever! 😁
> 
> ~~~  
> Gaster does experiments on Sans using a leather collar around his throat to control him completely (physical control of his body, he can't even blink), and threats against Papyrus to keep him in line.  
> .  
> Gaster is pissed because Asgore gave him a permanent crack in his skull due to no progress in his research, gets tipsy and beats Sans- Sans makes his priority to get Papyrus as safe as possible, hidden in a closet, using a rope to secure the door, trying to keep him calm, making sure that he's not holding onto him so he doesn't accidentally drag him out when he feels Gaster taking control of him through the collar. Keeps himself motivated through the beating by telling himself that he can take it as long as it's not Paps getting hit.  
> ~~~
> 
> I made it a bit vague on their relationship, because I didn't want it to necessarily be direct parental abuse, like, maybe their parents died and they were put with their uncle Gaster, or maybe Gaster is just the royal scientist and they were put in his care, either as a "wards of the state" kinda thing, or they were taken from their family/ given up and given to him to experiment on. 
> 
> Sans... promises to protect don't make you not a creep... they just kinda make you yandere... 
> 
> Til next week!


	11. Angry sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetheart continues to be pissed at Sans, and works on her plan to escape. Meanwhile Sans is being protective, cute, and sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, sweetheart is a little clueless, but what can you expect when Paps is scaring the hell out of her? Being loud around abuse survivors is just... generally not nice... not a good way to become their friends...  
> Eyyyyy, also going to put my [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/) shit here, too. Say hi, ask questions... whatever.  
> Also, I'm starting another story, one of the multiverse "skeletons and x" ones. Only, instead of meeting nice, safe, skeles first, reader is found by HT Sans. Oh, and he has p l a n s... heh.

(Y/n) woke up in the morning, in nearly the exact same way she’d fallen asleep; trapped against Sans’ body, him grumbling angrily near her head, though he was asleep this time. 

_ Asshole.  _

She was wholly uncooperative all morning, up to and including when the time came for him and Papyrus to leave for their work, so Sans tried to keep his patience. 

“there’s some breakfast fer ya on th’ table, sweetheart… look, i don’t know what’s up wit ya, but try an' have a good day, sweetheart. i’ll be back later,” he told her, leaving the room and holding in a growl. 

_ The hell he  _ doesn’t _ know! _ (Y/n) thought angrily.  _ I hope it’s not more of that nasty lasagna! _ She let out an angry noise thinking about the disgusting food that Papyrus seemed to think was amazing. 

She waited until she heard the door close, then made her way down to the kitchen, seeing that at least it was eggs and bacon waiting for her with some toast. The toast and eggs were monster food, but the bacon was human food, so she didn’t have to worry about starving to death quite yet. 

She decided that she should wait until the next day to leave, in case they were on guard, thinking she’d try again so soon, so after she ate breakfast, she had nothing to do, and she didn’t want to do anything to help either of these two jerks, so she thought about what she could do that would seem helpful, but would really just be something that would inconvenience them. 

She got an idea, and a vindictive smile lifted her mouth as she went through the kitchen. 

She gathered everything she’d need, cleaning out the last of the supplies for lasagna, and getting to work. 

.

Sans had made it halfway through his rounds, still pondering what had happened to his sweet, sweet, sweetheart to make her so difficult -maybe humans were aggressive during that weird heat/mating cycle they had? The one where the women bled?- he tried to think through everything that had happened since she’d last been sweet… 

She’d asked about leaving, but he didn’t have enough energy to take her home, even if he’d wanted to. In fact, he’d hoped that his nap would take so long that there wouldn’t be enough time to get back to the city before nightfall, which it had, so that he’d have that excuse to buy himself more time… 

She’d left anyway, but Papyrus had brought her back when he’d caught her outside- 

_ oh shit-  _

That was it! 

She hadn’t asked to come with him or for him to take her home this morning. 

She was super pissed at him last night after he’d had that talk with Papyrus about collars, she’d probably heard at least part of it, thanks to his brother’s loud as hell voice.

_ fuuuuuck!  _ Sans groaned and slapped his forehead. 

Papyrus had called her his  _ pet. _

_ no wonder she’s fuckin’ pissed off! _ Sans dragged his hand down his skull, rubbing at it.  _ she tried ta go, an’ we ain’t lettin’ ‘er… shit!  _ His skull jerked up, his teeth gritting as he realized;  _ she’s gonna run! i gotta get home! but… boss’ll kill me if i don’t finish my rounds… fuck… fuck, fuck fuck fuck!  _ Anxiety welled up inside him as he rubbed his skull, trying to figure out a solution. 

.

It was the fastest Sans had  _ ever _ done his rounds, keeping an eye and ear out, talking to his contacts, making sure that everyone was keeping in line and not getting out of hand or causing trouble, basically the general ‘making sure everyone had a nice, peaceful life’ schtick, but actually moving fast instead of his normal 'got nowhere to be' pace. 

The front door opened, and he stepped in, his breathing slightly heavy. “doll?” He called nervously through the house. “ya here?” 

He heard a noise in the kitchen and went through the doorway, seeing her cooking, her hands dirty and a pan half full of strange, rolled up shapes. 

She looked up at him from her project, a half rolled noodle in her hands. 

“uh… whatcha doin’?” He asked, making his way to her. 

She gestured to the pan in front of her where various rolled circle shapes stood, some of their filling showing or squishing out. A pot was on the stove, and as he stepped closer and took the lid off, the smell of real, well made tomato sauce wafted up to him. 

“ya- helpin’ wit dinner?” He guessed, a little anxious, still. 

A smile quirked her mouth, but she caught it before it could be anything more than a small smile and gave a small nod, turning back to her work and ignoring him. She needed to act neutral enough that her attitude this morning wouldn’t seem strange, but also would put them at ease so they’d let their guard down. 

Sans’ hand touched her hip as he rested his skull against the side of her head, murmuring, “ya didn’t have ta do that, sweetheart.” 

(Y/n) took a breath, pushing away her stupid reaction and gently pushed him back, brushing him away to the living room so she could go back to cooking. 

Sans went with her, chuckling. “a’right, a’right, i got it,” he told her, going out to the couch and sitting on it, soon getting more comfortable and falling asleep. 

(Y/n) looked out of the kitchen to check on him at the sound of snoring drifting into the kitchen. Her jaw clenched and she wondered for a moment whether he actually needed to breathe, or it might be possible to strangle him, knowing that she’d never actually do that, but it did relieve a little of her anger. 

.

The door opening, slamming shut, and loud derisive snort let her know that Papyrus was home, as well as made her flinch a great deal. 

“SANS, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!” Papyrus yelled at his brother, startling him awake before sniffing the air. “WHAT IS THAT SMELL?” He demanded, stepping toward the kitchen. 

(Y/n) looked up at him from the chair she was sitting on, fear spiking in her chest. 

_ Shit! I forgot how scary he is when I decided to do this… _

Sans had come in beside Papyrus while her gaze was fearfully frozen on him. “sweetheart- she, uh, w-wanted ta help out, cuz ya a’ways work s-so hard on dinner-” he looked up at his brother nervously. “w-wasn’t that n-nicea ‘er?” 

Papyrus seemed to mull this over, a bit of a red glow crossing the ridge of his nasal cavity. 

Oh no… she’d made him very angry again… 

“I SUPPOSE IT’S ONLY NATURAL THAT SHE DO HER BEST TO PAY HOMAGE TO SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME,” he reasoned, and she could practically feel his ego trying to suffocate her. 

“heh, course, bro. sweetheart is a real… heh… sweetheart,” Sans agreed, a small embarrassed looking red glow hinting on his cheeks. 

(Y/n) saw the glow grow a little as he noticed that she was looking at him, and she looked back and forth between them, reevaluating the glow.  _ Blush? _ She wondered.  _ He’s  _ blushing _ , not angry? Why’s he yelling, then? Why is he acting so mad? _ She shook her head.  _ Jesus, some people make no sense…  _

When the timer went off, they ate dinner, Papyrus closely inspecting each bite, and Sans clearly trying to hold himself back as he went for seconds. 

Papyrus caught this, and his brow bones met. “DO YOU LIKE HER COOKING BETTER THAN MINE?” He demanded, sounding offended. 

“uh- no! no, boss!” Sans had started sweating, red drops dotting his skull. “yer cookin’ is the best! i jus’- th-they’re smaller- t-takes more’a ‘em ta fill ya up!”

That seemed to satisfy his brother, and Papyrus picked up another rolled pasta, holding it up and looking at (Y/n). “WHAT DID YOU SAY THIS IS CALLED?” 

“St...ff..d l...sgn...ah,” she answered with a squeak at the end. 

_ fuck, why’s she gotta be so fuckin’ adorable?! _ Sans gritted his teeth, a scowl pulling at his features as he tried not to show his emotions. “s-stuffed lasagna, huh?” He asked so that his brother could understand better. 

She nodded. “Th-r… sh...d beh ...nough f...r l...ch t’m...row, t’,” she told them with a smile, focusing on not letting it get bigger. 

“OF COURSE; THERE IS ALWAYS ENOUGH FOR LUNCH,” Papyrus told her with a small huff, and she couldn’t help the twitch that her lips gave. 

Of course, it was usually because no one ate enough that there wasn’t, and this time, it was because she’d made sure to use the rest of their supply. 

.

Sans watched (Y/n) take a pillow and lay on the floor next to the bed again. 

He held in the irritation that pressed his ribs from the inside. 

“doll, get yer ass on th’ bed, ya ain’t sleepin’ on th’ floor,” he told her. 

She didn’t acknowledge him. 

Sans’ grin widened, but instead of being a happy motion, it was something that would bring fear into those seeing it. “fine, then- but don’t say i didn’t warn ya,” he told her with a verbal shrug. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, pointedly not reacting, but jumped when something touched her hip. She froze, her body unable to move as he silently moved behind her and got comfortable, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her flush to him. 

He nuzzled against her neck, giving tiny nips and- ehw! Was that his- Had he just licked her hair?! 

“sweetheart, ya know…” he started, one hand starting to drag the tips of his phalanges over her forearm and hand, “th’ other day, when i walked in on ya…” he nuzzled more against her neck, the tip of his tongue trailing up over a sensitive patch of skin, “didn’t mean ta, but… gotta say, it worked ‘n my favor pretty well…” His hand was toying with the edge of her shirt. “been wonderin’... ya wanna pick up where we left off?” 

A tiny noise left her and he nipped under her jaw, making another noise leave her. 

A hot breath left him and blew over her sensitive skin. “doll, ya sound like ya wanna,” he said softly, his deep voice rumbling through her, and she couldn’t do much more than push out a harsh sigh, trying to sound irritated instead of turned on. 

“mmm, feelin’ pretty warm, there, doll,” he told her, his hand trailing to her hip and lightly rubbing over it. “ya startin’ ta get ‘xcited? could help ya wit that, ya know…” His hand held her hip and pulled it back against him, his hips pressing forward against her. “feelin’  _ reeaal  _ warm, sweetheart,” he murmured, his hand moving to the front of her thigh and slowly trailing along it, right on the edge of the danger zone, teasing her with what could be. “wanna spread those sexy thighs a lil an’ let me show ya jus’ what i can do fer ya?” He nipped her ear and she could feel another flood of need pool between her thighs. 

“’d never ignore ya like this,” he rumbled. “nah, ’d rather hear ya screamin’ an’ beggin’ fer more.” 

_ Fuck- why does he have to be so good at this?! I don’t like it- he’s just good at it- I’m mad at him- I hate him! He is trying to give me Stockholm syndrome- psycho asshole! _

Sans nipped and nibbled along her jaw, his tongue flicking out. "sweetheart, ya know… we keep gettin' interrupted… want me ta tell ya what'd happen if we didn't?" 

She shook her head. 

"no?" He asked, satisfied that she was at least talking to him. 

She shook her head again. 

"a'right. well, ya ever wanna know, ya can just ask, i'll tell ya… or better yet, show ya," he assured her, giving a sinful chuckle. 

. 

(Y/n) woke on the bed, not at all surprised, until she remembered that she'd fallen asleep on the floor the night before. 

The morning came and went, and she was patiently waiting for Sans to leave, though he didn't. 

Papyrus had left, slamming the door behind him, two or so hours ago, but Sans was still there. 

Beside her, actually, not letting her get too far away. 

He had her sit at the table as he heated their lunch, glancing back at her regularly as though she’d suddenly disappear silently. 

After they ate, she took the plates and washed them as he stayed at the table, watching her. She was starting to feel more frustrated. 

She'd never escape if he hovered around her like a damn helicopter parent all the time! 

After the last dish was put away, she turned to him, chewing the inside of her lip for a moment. 

"somethin' wrong, sweetheart?" He asked. 

"Gr...sh...ies," was all she said, and he looked at her in confusion. 

"gr-groceries?" 

She nodded. 

"what d'ya need?" He asked. 

She walked to the cupboards, opening them so he could see that they were empty of lasagna materials, which was pretty much all that had been in them. 

A light sweat broke out on Sans' skull, and she felt a little smug, hiding it to her best ability. 

“Br..sh,” she told him, pointing at her hair and then at her teeth. “Sh..mpoo, w-sh,” she motioned to the things she’d do with them, so he had an idea of what she meant. 

The light sweat grew a little heavier on Sans’ skull, and (Y/n) felt a little more accomplished, adding on everything she could think of. 

Did she need floss? No. But she’d ask for it if it’d cause him trouble and make him take longer at the store. 

Sans found himself grinding his jaw. “y-yeah… i-i can get alla that fer ya, doll… gotta get some mustard, anyway… uh- i’ll be back in a bit, ‘k? d-don’t get inta trouble while i’m gone…” 

He shot one last glance at her before walking out the front door and making his way around to a side of the house where she couldn’t see him to use a shortcut. 

Sans hurried into the store, a dark glare on his face as he yanked a cart to him with magic as he made a direct line to where the lasagna supplies were. 

Boxes and tubs were tossed into the cart gently enough that they didn’t burst open, cans of products tossed in less gently. A few bags of salad, a bottle of dressing, toppings, bread, his beloved mustard, a few other things… 

He needed to hurry. He felt like he had been given this task just to distract him so that his sweetheart could trick him, try and leave when no one was there to keep her inside. 

As much as he knew that it was dangerous out there for her, knowing that some monsters had been talking about trying to catch humans, try to extract their souls and put them into food, trying to gain their power, or make their bodies into food just to taste something ‘exotic’, or take their souls and use their soft bodies as playthings, the biggest part of him not wanting her to leave was just that- not wanting her to leave. 

He wanted to keep her to himself, wanted to have the sweet softness of her body against his, the feel and smell of her calming him and his anxieties, wanted to protect her, keep her safe and feel needed and useful, wanted to make her smile at him, smile  _ because _ of him again, wanted to do all sorts of just  _ filthy _ things to and with her… 

Sans shook his head, growling at another monster who got in the way as he turned a corner. He got a glare back and ignored it as he continued on his way to the non food things. 

On the way to the aisle with the hair care items, he caught a glimpse of something that stopped him in his tracks in the ‘intimates’ aisle, and it wasn’t just that there were walls covered in socks, panties, and bras. 

His tongue ran over his teeth as his cheekbones heated, and he pulled up his hood to hide the red glow. 

He quickly grabbed the item and tossed it in the cart, burying it under the other items before hurrying to get a brush. 

Of course, when the item was uncovered at check out, he gave the human attendant a glare in response to the questioning look, his gold tooth giving a gleam as he sneered frighteningly. 

The human just shrank into himself and watched the items he rang up with more attention than necessary.

. 

Sans hurried into the house, closing the door behind him, his eyes already up and searching for his sweetheart. 

“sweetheart-” She wasn’t in the kitchen, she wasn’t in the laundry room, the front room, the bathroom…

Sans opened his door and saw his sweetheart on his bed, studying one of his books. 

“there ya are, sweetheart,” he sighed, relief obvious in his tone, and he took a breath to calm his racing heart. “here,” he shoved the bag of non food things to her.

(Y/n) took the bag and peeked inside. “Th...nks.” She put the bag to the side awkwardly and turned back to the book. 

Sans hesitated for a moment, then climbed onto the bed with her, slowly and a bit awkwardly scooting closer to her. “want me ta read it to ya?” 

Have him read her the book? 

How long had it been since she'd had anyone read to her? It had always been a relaxing, peaceful thing to be read to… 

She could hate him  _ and _ listen to him reading to her… right? 

(Y/n) pushed the book to him. 

Sans seemed to relax a bit, then pushed and tugged at her until she was laying down with her head in his lap. 

She was a bit wary, wondering what he was planning, but he just took the book and started reading it to her. 

"when ya take th' particles from where they originate, ya can cause a certain amount 'a instability…" 

Apparently, she'd picked some science book with something like… particle theory?... or something... in it, not a subject she found strictly interesting, but his deep, accented voice was so calm and relaxing that (Y/n) started drifting off. 

"ya still wit me, sweetheart?" He asked, and she nodded, though her eyes were closed. "a'right, i'll keep goin', then…" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone! Stay safe!  
> Like it's not enough for a pandemic, but now we have rioting and looting?! Oh, hey, and there's a meteor coming really close to Earth...  
> Stay safe; wash your hands often, wear your masks, and remember social distancing -6 feet apart- when protesting. Please stay peaceful! Violence only breeds more violence, so let's show them, and history, just how harsh they are being by the stark contrast. I'm lucky to be in a place where it's not as rowdy and violent, I know, but stay safe, and peaceful when you can.  
> Black lives matter.  
> People of color matter.  
> I love you. I support you.  
> We'll stand together.


	12. The great escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetheart's escape! Sans's anxiety... Sweetheart has anxiety, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Here's one of the parts I've been really excited to put out!  
> I must be messed up, though, because... Sweetheart has flashbacks and an anxiety attack... I'll put the ~~~ so you can avoid the triggering stuff. Sans pretty much sums it up, but I also put a sum up in the end notes.

The door downstairs closed loudly, waking (Y/n) with a jolt. 

She looked around, seeing a blanket over herself. She didn't remember that being there before she fell asleep. 

There was a soft, muffled snoring above her and she looked up, Sans' body stretched out before her in the puddle of his coat, the book he'd been reading laying open on his face. 

(Y/n) tried to sit up, but an arm tightened around her ribs. She looked down and noticed that while she'd thought that his arm was just laying down on the bed, it was draped over her, hand tightening at her shirt and holding her close. The other seemed to be tangled in a mess of her hair. 

_Holy crap, how did this even happen?_ She wondered. 

She decided that it didn't matter. Nothing about it mattered. It didn't mean anything, and it didn't change her plans to get out. 

She could hear Papyrus getting closer from the sound of his stomping footsteps coming down the hallway. He seemed to pause outside Sans’ door, and she wondered what he was doing for the moments before he opened the door. 

“SANS, WAKE UP, YOU LAZY PILE OF BONES!” He called, taking in the sight in front of him as his brother stirred. “SANS, WHAT IS THAT TRASH ON YOUR FACE?” 

(Y/n) looked up as Sans swiped the book away so it hit the floor on the other side of his bed a bit violently. “nothin’ paps, jus’ somethin’ i’s readin’ ta sweetheart,” he assured. Hastily.

_That didn’t sound suspicious at all…_

Was particle theory some secretly sexy thing? Was there something in there that she didn’t realize was dirty? Was he- was he reading her porn without her realizing it?! 

She knew that monsters supposedly turned to dust when they died, which lent itself to a theory that monsters were made of particles instead of cells, so... _was_ it some weird sexual thing?! 

(Y/n) felt her cheeks heating, and she made sure to keep her face hidden from the two skeletons. 

.

Another night of awful dinner, though she was able to eat some salad and bread to fill herself and avoid much of the lasagna, thanks to Sans’ shopping trip, out of the way, and they all retired to their rooms, Papyrus to practice battle strategy and study traps, (Y/n) and Sans to his room. 

(Y/n) got the book from the floor where it had landed and brought it to Sans where he was kicked back on the bed. 

“ya- ya want me ta read ya more a that?” He asked nervously. 

(Y/n) shook her head, putting the book on the bed and making the motions for writing on paper. 

“s-sorry, sweetheart, i told ya; i can’t read human writin’, yet.” She scowled at him and slapped the bed before making the writing sign again. Sans jumped back in surprise at her actions, standing and going to his desk. “shit, doll, a’right-! ya planning ta take notes or some shit?” He asked a bit roughly as he tossed the pad of paper and pencil on the bed at her. She seemed pleased, so he sat back on the bed. 

She waited for him to get comfortable before handing him the pad and pencil. He looked at them in confusion, then watched her open the book and point at the words, then pointed at him and signed writing again. 

“doll, i’m tellin’ ya; i can’t write anythin’ y’re gonna understand,” he told her. 

She held the book open and tapped at the page to get his attention there before pointing to each individual letter. 

“i’m not holdin’ anythin’ back from ya, doll, i sw-” he insisted, cut off as she slapped the bed again with a scowl. 

She jabbed her fingers at the letters and nearly growled, “uhl-fuhb...t!” 

“ya- ya want me ta write th’ alphabet?” He asked in surprise. 

“Yehs!” She declared with a slight, adorable, squeak, thrusting her arms in the air and falling back on the bed in obvious frustration. 

Sans’ grin widened at the sight before he was over her, his face pressed to her collarbone, his arms wrapping around her to give a squeeze. “y’re jus’ so fuckin’ cute, ya know that, sweetheart?” He asked, nuzzling her as he hid his blush. (Y/n) was frozen in surprise, but was about to push him away when he continued, “an’ smart. but, if we’re gonna do that, let’s get one that ain’t so technical.” Sans climbed from the bed, taking the book with him, stuffed it on the shelf behind some other books and pulled off a different one. 

He’d been glad that she couldn’t read the old school, common monster print, so he could make up whatever he wanted the book to ‘say’, but now that she was trying to learn to read it… the thought of her learning that he read books focused the relationships of the characters, that was a bit soft for the tough image he kept up, it’d embarrass him very badly, and if it got out that he read that kind of stuff- he’d be attacked, not only verbally, by most monsters, but physically by some of them as well; the ones who thought they were going to look big and strong by killing the brother of one of the Royal Guard’s Commanders. 

Sans wrote all of the characters of the monster’s common alphabet, leaving space around each one, then his name at her insistence. 

“sans,” he read it to her, making the sound of each letter as she pointed to it, then watched as she made some weird kind of notes underneath. “ss. aa. nn. ss.” 

(Y/n) nodded as she looked at her work. Well, now she knew how to spell his name. She pointed to the corresponding letters of his name in the alphabet that he’d written, and, getting the same sounds, wrote the letters under them. 

She found words in the book, starting with the short ones, having him read the whole sentence, then the words one at a time, to check the grammar, and then the individual letters of her chosen words until she had a letter for almost all of the symbols. There seemed to be a symbol for the sounds ‘ch’ ‘sh’ and something she could only figure as ‘cs’ which was like a soft c, almost s sound. 

Sans scratched the back of his skull before reaching down and tossing his shoes off. “flower. sweetheart, ya done, yet? ‘cause i’m done being treated like a fuckin’ speak’n spell fer th’ night. got shit ta do in th’ mornin’,” he told her, sounding tired as he got comfy on the bed. 

(Y/n) wrote a couple more notes, then closed the book, took the paper from the pad and stuck it where she wouldn’t forget to take it with her when she left; it would come in handy to read any signs. 

She was as stubborn as the previous nights, taking her pillow and laying on the floor, much to Sans’ irritation. 

Another night of falling asleep on the floor, Sans wrapping his body around her, and waking up on the bed. She wasn’t surprised at this point, though she wondered how he got her up on the bed without waking her. 

. 

_Come on,_ she thought at them, particularly Sans, as she stared at the book she was again studying, _I was still here yesterday when you went shopping- I didn’t leave, you can trust me. Go to work, or whatever it is you do…_

Sans was shooting hesitant looks at her, but did leave her alone in the room with a reminder of how dangerous monsters could be to humans. She would have thought that he was threatening her, but the way he looked so nervous, it was definitely that he was warning her to stay safe. Inside. 

. 

(Y/n) waited. 

She ate some of the salad and bread for breakfast, not wanting to make herself sick right before her trip, and continued to wait. 

After two and a half hours, she felt like if either of the skeletons had been worried about her sneaking out, they would have given up and either come to check on her, or gone off to the next thing by then and she should be ok to go. 

She dressed in the most covering black clothing she’d found in the bag to help her blend into the shadows, ending up in a tight pair of leggings and a loose, off the shoulder shirt landing in a very flattering cut at almost mid thigh. 

It did leave her neck a bit exposed, but she was going to use her sneaking ability to the best of her, well, ability, mostly staying hidden for protection. 

She stuffed her feet into her shoes, glad that she had sensible, comfortable, black shoes as required for work, though they looked a little clunky paired with the skin tight leggings. 

_Pfft. Not like I’m trying to win any fashion awards or anything, anyway_ , she chided herself as she looked all over through the fields around the outside of the door before slowly making her way out. 

She kept her back to the house as she slowly navigated her way around it to the side with the city in the far distance.

Sans felt a bead of sweat run down his skull as he hurried toward the house, pausing under the tree sheltering the echo flowers he’d brought up, the ground muddy and wet from how much water they needed. 

Something was _not_ sitting right in his nonexistent gut. Something was too strange about the way his sweetheart had been acting, and he felt the need to go check on her, if only to ease his own worries. 

If she was fine, he could pop back to work, no problem, if not- he would fix it. 

As Sans started forward again, he saw the gleaming silver of spun webs. 

His eyes focused more, sweeping the field to pick out more of the webbing, seeing a trap set, and he could guess who it was meant for. 

_fuckin’ spider bitch can’t keep ta her own fuckin’ business…_ he cursed, crouching to conceal himself as his eyes moved over the area to gather all the information he could. 

He saw the hint of a strange shadow at the edge of the grass, the fuzzy body of a spider about half the size of the annoying dog; one of Muffet’s minions, and one that wasn’t the type to travel alone. 

He cursed silently again, his eyes sweeping over the place it was heading, obviously on the hunt, tracking their prey. 

There- he saw a flash of skin, a hand steadying its owner so as to not trip, just at the corner, on the other side of the house.

Sans used a shortcut to the grass just past her, still crouching to stay hidden. 

Just as he could see her about to break away from the house and head out into the open field, a glance showing him that the spiders were poised and ready to scurry into action chasing after her, Sans shot out of the grass silently, grabbing (Y/n)’s arm and jerking her around the next corner, out of the line of sight of the spiders. 

(Y/n)’s back was _once again_ slammed into a wall, Sans in front of her, his hand over her mouth as he caged her in, his eyes studying the side of the house she’d just been on as he quietly growled, “what th’ fuck ya thinkin’?!” 

She was too surprised to react for a moment, and when he was satisfied that whatever he was looking for wasn’t there, his angry eyelights turned to meet her eyes. 

“huh?! what don’t ya get ‘bout it bein’ dangerous fer ya ta be out here?!” His voice was soft, as though he didn’t want to alert someone to their position, but (Y/n) still didn’t see anyone around. 

He was playing it up for her benefit, trying to trick her, she knew it… 

“how th’ fuck’d ya even survive this long?! ya run ’round defenseless an’ soft, kissin’ strange, scary fuckin’ monsters an’ passin’ out ‘n front a ‘em, try'n wander through fields fulla monsters that wanna cat’cha an' eat'cha- what th’ fuck did ya think ya were gonna do- skip yer way through th’ fuckin’ town fulla monsters an’ get through wit th’ power’a kindness or some shit?!” He hissed at her. 

(Y/n) had thought Papyrus was the intimidating brother, but Sans was pretty intimidating himself when his eyelights were missing from his sockets, his anger twisting his face as he held her motionless against the wall of the house, bony hand over her mouth. 

He looked around the house again before dragging her with him as he went down to the other corner, peeking around to check it before dragging her with him again, into the house and tossing her toward the couch, making her stumble back and fall onto it awkwardly, her eyes glued to him as he locked the locks on the door and stormed down over to the couch. 

Sans’ red magic yanked her feet to him and he ripped her shoes from her feet, taking them with him as he stormed down a hall, then made his way back, her shoes missing, though she’d heard the sounds of more locks. 

He stopped next to the couch, grabbing her to drag with him again, but stopping at the bottom of the stairs, holding her with one hand while the other smacked at the wall until he found what he was looking for and pulled a hidden door open. 

(Y/n) only got to see a sliver of what was inside, lights flickering before filling the space with harsh, fluorescent brightness. There were a couple of strange machines that kicked to life, but none of them were what Sans was going for, apparently, as he grabbed whatever he was looking for from the wall near the door and walked back out, flicking the lights off and slamming the door closed before again dragging her, this time up the stairs to his room. 

His door shut with a loud bang, Sans stopping and holding the item in his fist up as he pushed her forward so she fell on the bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Y/n) quickly turned and rightened herself enough that she could fling herself into motion if she needed to. Her eyes went up to watch Sans, attentive to find any clues from his behavior that she’d need to survive. 

His eyelights were trained on the thing in his fist, which was glowing a little with his red magic, but the expression on his face was torn. 

“i didn’t wanna do this,” he murmured. “i was tryna spare ya from it, but…” Sans’ eyelights turned back to her, sadness hidden behind his anger as he advanced on her, keeping her trapped between him and the bed. “but ya fuckin’ hada make me. ya took the decision outta my hands, sweetheart. ‘f i’m gonna keep ya safe, i have ta _be able_ to…” 

(Y/n) felt the fear growing in her belly as she shrank down away from him, her eyes unable to look away from his. 

It was a bad ending. 

Punishment. 

He was pissed off and was going to punish her to assert his dominance, to keep her under his control, show her what happened when she displeased him. 

_No… no, please,_ her mind begged, unable to get the words out, though her mouth had been trained not to let any sounds out. _Please- help... I’m sorry-!_

Her eyes slammed shut as he stepped closer, her whole body flinching away, her face flinching again as she tried to keep the panic in her system down. Her arms flinched, stopping themselves as they started to move up to defend herself as he leaned over her.

Something soft but sturdy wrapped around her neck. 

_Oh god- don’t strangle me- oh god, please don’t strangle me-!_ She heard the sound of a buckle and her fear was instantly doubled. _No biting, no biting, no biting,_ she tried to prepare herself, fighting the tears stinging at her ducts. _Biting will make it worse- worse might be accidentally killing you…_

Suddenly, light was shining through her eyelids and she heard the door slam closed again. 

(Y/n) opened her eyes, finding herself alone in Sans’ room. She quickly looked around to take stock of the situation, making sure she was actually alone, before getting up and grabbing the chair from near the window, using it to jam the door closed before she took the blanket off the bed and huddled on the other side of it from the door. 

The tears started washing down her face as she wrapped herself around a pillow, her body rocking slightly as she fought the panic that had taken hold of her gut. 

_I'm ok,_ she told herself. _I'm ok, he didn't do anything. He didn't hurt me. Didn't even rip my clothes. I'll still get out- just… just gotta wait for the right opportunity… I'll make it. I've survived before, I can do it again._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans sat in the hall with his back against his door, draining large gulps from a nearly empty bottle of cheap whiskey and chasing it with gulps of mustard. 

He could feel his sins crawling on his back. 

He felt fucking disgusting. 

The look of fear in her eyes as he got closer to her, the full body tremble- the way she looked like she’d rather fall down and dust than let him touch her as he put the collar on her and buckled it… 

He should be comforting her- he _wanted_ to be in there comforting her, telling her that it was ok, he wasn’t going to hurt her- that he’d never hurt her! But he was the one that had caused this state of fear, and he could only hope that she’d calm down enough that he could comfort her soon. 

_stars, sweetheart, ‘m sorry_ , he thought miserably as he took another long gulp, finishing the bottle in his hand and squirting mustard between his teeth, ignoring the tears and soul tearing pain in his chest before he buried his skull against his knees, his humeri pressing around it, wrists dangling from the top of his knees, mustard in one hand, the empty bottle in the other. _‘m so fuckin’ sorry…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General reminder that I have a [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/) (*gasp* no, really?! lol), and that I love all of your kudos and comments!  
> I'm writing a [reverse harem story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584485) as well, if you want to check it out.  
> SAFE RECAP  
> That thing Sans got out of the secret room was a collar, and when he went to put it on her, she had a flashback of punishment from her abusive ex. Of course, Sans couldn't stand to see her like that, hated himself for causing it, and left to go be self destructive on his own.  
> Also... heh, the book that Sans was reading to Sweetheart... not a textbook. More a romance novel. lol


	13. Dinner in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans feels like an asshole. Papyrus agrees that he's a dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is sorry... he's really sorry... he didn't mean to be scary...

A soft knock sounded at the door, and (Y/n) looked up from her blanket cocoon of comfort. 

"s-sweetheart- ...sweetheart, 'm sorry," Sans' soft voice told her with a sigh, muffled by the door. "i want ya ta know i wasn't doin' it ta hurt ya, b- but we can talk about it when y're ready, w-whenever ya want… i- th' important thing is- fuck- ...i'm an' asshole, sweetheart, i know it- but ya can't jus'-" he took a breath, calming himself. "ya can't jus' run off inta danger blindly an' 'xpect me ta- ya- ya coulda…" He choked on whatever emotion was filling him, making it hard to talk. "ya coulda been dusted," he whispered against the wood of the door. 

He didn't know if she'd understand, he knew that 'dusted' wasn't the word humans used, and they didn't use 'fall down', either, but it didn't stop them from doing it. And his sweetheart had looked like she was on the edge of falling down when he was in there. 

He couldn't let that happen. He needed his sweetheart to stay alive, stay with him… 

"a-anyway," he said after clearing his throat, able to continue in a more normal tone. "i brought ya some dinner, ya don't haveta open th' door; i'm gonna leave it right here fer ya, an' then i'm gonna go downstairs an' leave ya be fer a bit. i- if ya need me… that's where i'll be… i-if ya need  _ anythin', _ i'll be here- jus' gotta ask, sweetheart…" 

(Y/n) heard him walk away, slowly moving closer to the door and listening closely, not satisfied that he was gone until she heard him downstairs talking with Papyrus. 

She slowly, quietly, opened the door and brought the food in before closing and blocking the chair to it again. 

She ate the food, glad that Sans had put mostly salad and bread on her plate, saving her from much of the lasagna. 

.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU PUT SO MUCH OF THAT OTHER FOOD ON HER PLATE, SANS," Papyrus griped. "IT'S LIKE YOU'RE SAYING THAT MY FOOD ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH…"

“‘s nothin’- nothin’ like that, paps- ‘s jus’- s-she’s a human, y’know, they need, like, extra nutrients an’ minerals an' shit like that. gotta keep ‘er healthy…” Sans trailed off, a little nervous sweat beading on his skull. 

They dug in to the lasagna, Sans mostly scooting it around on his plate as he tried to push the memory of his sweetheart shaking in terror caused by him from his mind. 

“SO… WHY ISN’T SHE EATING WITH US, TONIGHT?” Papyrus asked after a few moments of silence. 

“‘cuz imma fuckin’ dumbass,” Sans murmured. 

“WELL, YOU WERE A DUMBASS YESTERDAY, AND THAT DIDN’T STOP HER…” 

“heh…” A humorless laugh left Sans’ mouth. 

It was quiet again, and in the silence, Sans heard the soft sound of a plate being set in the hall and his door closing

He stood and slouched up to the hall, taking the plate and making his way back to the sink. 

Papyrus watched his brother, his worry growing in his bones. He’d never seen Sans walk so much, except when he was very low on magic, and before he’d learned how to use his lazy shortcuts. His eyelights followed him as he made his way back to the stairs until he couldn’t see him anymore. 

Sans stopped in front of his door, stooping to set the plate in his hand down. 

“s-sweetheart,” he called softly. “i- i brought ya some dessert… ‘s from th’ store, papyrus brought it back…” He hesitated, taking a few breaths before leaning his skull against the door, wishing he could just make her feel how sorry he was, and that he hadn’t meant to scare her or harm her through the door. 

He took another deep breath and let it out before pulling away and basically dragging himself back to the table. 

“WHAT HAPPENED, SANS?” Papyrus asked after a few more silent moments. 

“told ya; ‘m a fuckin’ dumbass…” Sans muttered as he scooped another bite onto his fork. 

Papyrus didn’t know what to say to that, so there was silence as he tried to find some words to express himself correctly. 

There was a soft sound on the stairs, one that they wouldn’t have heard if it wasn’t so quiet, and it made a near silent trail to the kitchen. 

Sans ducked his head guiltily as he heard the sound of clothing rustling as his sweetheart made her way to the sink, sure he could feel her wary gaze on him the entire time. 

Papyrus’s eyelights stuck to her like glue as she moved, sockets creasing as he squinted a little. 

He opened his mouth, about to say something, but Sans shook his head, looking up at him and quietly pleading, “boss…”

Papyrus closed his mouth with a click of his teeth and let out a breath, going back to his lasagna. 

(Y/n) walked back out through the doorway, and Papyrus waited until they heard the soft sound of Sans’ door closing again before he spoke, “YOU PUT THE COLLAR ON HER AFTER ALL.” 

It wasn’t a question. The strap of leather was plain to see, especially with the way that shirt hung off of her shoulder. 

Sans winced again. 

“You’ll Be Making Her Safer,” his brother told him quietly, knowing how much he hated the collar, and how serious whatever had happened to make him put it on her had to have been. 

.

Dinner had long since been over, and (Y/n) was still alone in Sans’ room, sitting on the bed, trying to do whatever she could to get the stupid collar off of her. But nothing was working. 

She tried everything, and  _ nothing _ worked. 

She tugged at it long into the evening, hearing whatever show the two had been watching on the tv downstairs turn off and after a few moments, Papyrus’ door close. 

She felt her body stiffen, hearing another set of footsteps coming toward the door, hesitating in the hall… and then a dull whump as something hit the floor. 

Suddenly, she felt like she had to use the bathroom. 

Because she suddenly couldn’t leave the room, most likely. It was always the  _ one thing _ you couldn’t do that ended up being the one thing you somehow needed to do most, like having an itch on your nose after being told you can’t touch anything. 

She sighed and violently wiggled her hips, feeling an urgency to use the bathroom, now. 

_ Fiiiiiine _ , she mentally cursed, getting up and going to the door. 

She quietly opened the door and made her way out, seeing Sans sitting hunched over next to the door. She quickly moved away from him, not wanting to be too close, and hurried to the bathroom, but caught the way his skull turned away from her, seemingly in shame. 

He hadn’t moved by the time she got back, but she could see the glow of his eyelights reflecting off of the wall. 

She faked more courage than she had and walked past him into the room, closing the door and sticking the chair against it again. 

She sat on the bed, watching the door for a bit. 

He really seemed like he felt guilty… sorry, even… but then, why didn’t he just take the fucking collar off of her?! 

Well… not like she’d given him much chance to get close enough to her… For good reason!

She sighed, conflicted. 

Finally, she decided what to do. 

Sans let his skull rest against the wall uncomfortably. 

He deserved this. 

He deserved more than this for scaring his sweetheart so badly… 

The door next to him cracked open, and he heard quick movement back across the floor to his bed. 

After a moment, his skull turned, his sockets opening to see that the door was still cracked. 

Was his sweetheart telling him that it was ok to come in? That she’d calmed down enough to see him? 

Sans slowly climbed up, going into his room and looking over at where she was laying in a huddled pile on the bed, surrounded by his blanket. 

That was fine. He didn’t need a blanket to sleep anyway, and if it made her feel better, he’d give it to her. 

Sans kicked off his shoes and quietly climbed onto his bed, laying down so he could stare at his sweetheart, silently apologizing. 

After a few minutes, the rising movement of the blanket grew regular, and he thought she was asleep. 

His sweet, wonderful, sweetheart. 

Sans’ hand reached out and his phalanges touched her, gently stroking over her a few times before he pulled it back to himself, staying on one side of the bed. He wasn’t going to cause her any other worry, and if that meant staying an arm’s length away for the night, he would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. We're getting to the part where Sweetheart starts talking a bit next chapter, but starts talking a lot soon. So prepare for such terrible spelling... it gave me shiver just looking at it. and also, do a favor and let me know if you're going to want translations? So I can set those up beforehand...  
> examples so you can make an informed decision:  
> Whahy  
> w...t'r  
> Ikh do  
> Oh, hey, also, I posted a chapter of my [other story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584485), too!  
> I also have a [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/).


	14. Papyrus... explains?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetheart gets unexpected help from Papyrus, about the collar and going out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, go Papyrus for helping your brother! Since we can all tell how much Sans needs it...

Sans woke automatically, eyes opening and seeing his hand clutched around his blanket where his sweetheart was bundled. 

He let out a sigh, his hand tightening on it a little. 

Sans ran his hand up and down her side to wake her. 

“i’m gonna go make sure we’ve got some breakfast- i-i’ll s-see ya down there, sweetheart,” he murmured before climbing from the bed and making his way downstairs. 

(Y/n) laid there for a bit longer, then got up and changed into a new set of clothes, this one being a pair of yoga pants and a shirt with baggy sleeves split open on the top and held together with small gold chains. Both black, of course. 

What was it with monsters and the color black? The only other colors she’d seen around were red, and just a bit of gold or yellow. 

She pulled on a pair of socks so that her feet didn’t get cold, since she had no idea what Sans had done with her shoes, and headed downstairs. 

“WELL, WHY DIDN’T YOU CHANGE BEFORE YOU CAME DOWN?” She heard Papyrus demand, his tone haughty. “IT’S DISGUSTING.” 

“jus’ didn’t, paps, wanted ta get a head start on breakfast. ya want any ‘r not?” Sans asked, sounding exasperated. 

(Y/n) reached the floor, seeing Papyrus sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a section of the paper in his hand, legs crossed at the knee. He was wearing a pair of black leather pants tucked into his tall red boots, and his red scarf, as usual, but instead of the pointy shouldered top, he was wearing a black shirt that the sleeves were cut from and frayed to stand up, imitating the points. 

“SO. ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE YOUR HUMAN INTO TOWN?” 

“paps, ya know ‘s dangerous ta take 'er-” Sans started, exhaustion at this topic obvious in his voice. 

“MM,” Papyrus interrupted to agree, but then pointed out, “BUT YOU PUT THE COLLAR ON HER, SHE SHOULD BE PROTECTED, NOW. YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO GO OUT WITHOUT TOO MUCH HASSLE, IF YOU DON’T GO TOO FAR.” 

(Y/n) stepped into the kitchen, her face contorted in surprise. “Ikh’s… fo… pr...tection?” She asked, her fingers toying with the leather strap. [it’s... for protection?]

Papyrus looked up at her over the paper, one brow ridge lifted. 

“y-yeah,” Sans told her, eyelights focused on what he was doing, though none of the rest of him was moving. “was tryna tell ya that las’ night, but… ya weren’t too keen on lettin’ me get too close ta ya…”

“IT’S FOR CLAIMING,” Papyrus corrected. “AS MY BROTHER’S PROPERTY, YOU’RE PROTECTED.” 

(Y/n)’s brows met in distaste at the non truth she thought she could sense going on… 

Sans heaved an agitated sigh. “s-s’not like that. ‘f th’ other monsters think ‘m claimin’ ya, they’ll leave ya alone. should, anyway.” 

(Y/n)’s hand tugged on the leather as things fell into place before she hopefully asked, “thehn yeh c’n tahke meh hohme?” [then you can take me home?]

Sans winced, his sockets pressing closed and hands clenching. Stars, that tone of hope, and all those adorable squeaks-! He didn’t know if he could take the cuteness! 

“IT’S TOO EARLY FOR THAT,” Papyrus told her. 

“Whahy?” She asked, for once not intimidated by his loud voice. [why?]

More adorable squeaks… Sans was really going to have to focus to stop himself from grabbing her and kissing her until they were both stupid. 

“WELL, HUMAN, IF SANS TOOK YOU OUT AND PARADED YOU ALL THROUGH TOWN THE FIRST TIME OUT, WITHOUT AN ESTABLISHED OWNERSHIP, ANY OF THE OTHER MONSTERS MAY SEE YOU AND DECIDE TO CHALLENGE HIS WORTHLESS HIDE FOR YOUR OWN WORTHLESS HIDE,” Papyrus explained matter of factly. "I'M SURE I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE  _ UNCIVILIZED _ BEASTS WOULD HAVE PLANNED FOR YOU…" He trailed off casually as he lifted the paper back up, as though he was commenting on needing to be careful in the weather instead of members of his own people planning atrocities for her to experience. 

(Y/n)’s face showed her displeasure at being called worthless, a slight challenge in her expression. Her eyes moved over to Sans, who’d also been called worthless, seeing that his shoulders had sunk a bit. 

That wasn’t right. 

Brothers should boost you up, not tear you down and make you feel worthless. Definitely not  _ say _ that you’re worthless, especially to your face… 

She realized that both of the skeletons acted as though Papyrus was amazing and Sans was dumb, but he had all those advanced science type books- hell, she  _ knew _ he had a few award looking papers, and even if they were just cheesy awards for ‘best bone structure’, or whatever the monster equivalent of a high school diploma was- she knew that even that could be difficult to get. 

"BUT MAYBE YOU  _ SHOULD _ THINK ABOUT ALL THE TERRIBLE THINGS YOU'VE HEARD THAT WE MONSTERS DO AND REALIZE THAT THERE IS USUALLY TRUTH TO RUMOR. AND THAT SOMETIMES THE TRUTH IS MUCH MORE TERRIBLE THAN ANYTHING YOU COULD EVER MAKE UP," Papyrus commented, almost as an afterthought.

(Y/n) took a step toward where Sans was stirring something in a pan on the stove, but hesitated, her hands reflexively coming up to protect her chest as a jolt of panic shot through her, both at the thought of being so close to Sans after what he’d done, and at Papyrus’ words, her face showing her conflict. 

She pushed it aside, pushing through the paralyzing feeling as she made her way to Sans, not noticing Papyrus’ eyelights following her the whole time. 

Sans had been right when he’d said that she hadn’t let him get too close to her yesterday. But he hadn’t pushed it, he’d given her her space, let her have her time to calm down. 

He couldn’t even meet her eyes since he’d seen her huddled and afraid. 

She supposed… she could have been overreacting a little… 

After all, Sans hadn’t done anything to physically harm her, even when he was pulling her around- yes, his hand had been a bit tight, but she vaguely remembered something similar from her parents when she was younger and had almost walked into traffic, and she wasn't even bruised.

Blame it on her past. 

Sans’ angry look, his tight hand, towering over her, and suddenly she’d been back in time when her ex had thrown her down, gripping her neck tightly and shoving his dick down her throat to punish her, not stopping despite her choking and sputtering and nearly passing out. 

(Y/n) reached Sans and put her hand on his humerus, having decided that, even if she was mad at him, and still didn’t quite trust what was happening, she knew what it was like to be torn down, and couldn’t stand to see anyone else feel that way. 

Sans glanced at her sheepishly as he cooked, a bit of red tinging his nasal ridge. “th-thanks, sweetheart,” he murmured almost silently, sparing a glance to see if his brother was looking before he reached for her hand and quickly brought it to his teeth and nuzzling it in a lipless version of a kiss and letting it go to continue cooking. 

Papyrus somehow cleared his nonexistent throat and Sans’ cheekbones grew darker. 

_ Jesus, is it illegal to show affection here? _ (Y/n) wondered. 

“SO, ARE YOU PLANNING A TRIP OUT?” Papyrus asked, looking at his paper as though it didn’t matter to him, and (Y/n) saw that he was working on a crossword puzzle. 

She turned to Sans and touched his humerus again as she asked softly to minimize any squeaking, “please?” 

Sans’ sockets pressed closed, brow ridges pushing together. “a’... a’right… b-but not far, an’ not fer long,” he insisted nervously. 

(Y/n) smiled at him, tugging his arm in joy, and Sans swore his soul was about to burst.  _ stars… that smile… _

“I SUPPOSE I SHALL COME WITH YOU, THEN. I’D HATE FOR YOU TO BE DUSTED, TAKING A SIMPLE WALK THROUGH TOWN,” Papyrus declared, as though Sans wasn’t competent to make it through town by himself. 

Didn’t Sans walk around by himself every day…? 

(Y/n) shook this off, deciding not to let the rude skeleton ruin her mood. 

“that’s nice a ya, paps, but ya don’t gotta-” Sans started, but his brother cut him off. 

“NO, NO, SANS, I’LL COME WITH YOU,” he was saying it as though he was doing Sans a favor. “BEST TO MAKE SURE YOU DON’T GET INTO MORE TROUBLE THAN YOU CAN HANDLE.” 

“boss,” Sans started, looking over, though still down, but his eyelights stopped on (Y/n)’s feet, or, more accurately, the socks on her feet. Cute, ankle high, black with a black lace trim… He felt his face heat a bit as his tongue slid over the edge of his teeth. 

“END OF DISCUSSION, SANS,” Papyrus said, with a tone of finality. 

“y-yeah, ok… s-sure, boss. whatever ya say…” Sans didn’t even remember what he was agreeing to as his eyelights roved over his sweetheart’s socks and calves. He could only look away and turn back to the stove when she turned away to go sit at the table. 

(Y/n) felt a swell of satisfaction and determination in her chest; getting a layout of the town and learning how to get there would be _ very _ helpful in escaping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that, even if it's UnderFell, Papyrus still knows more than he lets on, and tries to help Sans by getting him to do things he knows will help, like taking Sweetheart out, so she doesn't feel so trapped and starts to hate Sans.  
> Also, I split it here, because next chapter, we're going into town!  
> Oh, hey, I also posted a chapter of my [other story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584485), too!  
> And I have a [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/).


	15. Into town we go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetheart meets UnderFell Muffet! Who wants to make her into mincemeat pie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, in case you didn't know, mincemeat pie is called that because it has (had) bones and meat scraps in it...  
> This chapter has minor warnings of... racist comments (species-ist? I mean, they're being ignorant because she's a human, so it's pretty close to the same thing...) general threatening and asshole behavior... alcohol... think that's it.  
> Sorry this took longer than the other one, it's my own fault; the idiots who did the fixing up on my new house before we got it didn't do a good job on the shower and it was leaking, so I decided I'd caulk the thing myself, which turned into my husband being slow as dick to clean and prep and me being slow as ass to get in gear and do it... For some reason, I keep complaining that I never get any time off, but then I get time, and of course, instead of relaxing, I work on stuff... I just want to relax! Why do I keep choosing to do these projects? Ugh!

Sans walked down the street, ducking into his coat a bit, eyelights darting around nervously. 

He didn't like this. 

He didn't want the chance that someone would hurt his delicate sweetheart… 

True, she had spunk, and a certain flare of attitude, but… 

She had passed out, been unconscious for days, and he'd only pushed her against the wall. 

He knew that a lot of these other monsters would do a lot worse. 

Sans let out a soft growl, pushing out his shoulders and chest, fluffing his coat a bit to look as big as possible. 

He didn't want to deal with anyone trying any bullshit. 

He leered at the monsters loitering around and giving his sweetheart a look over. 

(Y/n) felt uneasy. 

There was a certain amount of uneasiness whenever humans were in an area with mostly monsters, almost like their hatred and resentment was thick in the air. 

This was different, though. 

This was like walking through a crowd of people who were evaluating her worth, debating whether it would be worth it to… 

She wasn't sure if it would just be a physical attack, or more… but she was pretty sure she didn't want to know. 

She wondered if this was what livestock felt like as they were led into auction pens. 

She had been expecting something, maybe an air of hostility, like it was near her apartment, but this was straight up aggressive. 

Eyes followed her as she walked, flicking to Sans next to her or Papyrus in front of them before settling to do nothing. She didn't miss the way Sans glared at some of them that looked interested, either. 

(Y/n) leaned in to Sans a little, and he grinned smugly at the monsters eyeballing them as he wrapped his arm around her, tugging her just a bit closer. 

Pissed at him or not, Sans seemed safer to be around than these others. At least she knew that he wasn't going to _immediately_ eat or murder her… 

"WHAT DID YOU HAVE PLANNED FOR YOUR OUTING, SANS?" Papyrus asked, seemingly immune to the stares of others. 

"uh, didn't really plan anythin', boss. was kinda last minute," Sans answered. 

"WE SHOULD SHOW THE HUMAN SOME OF OUR SUPERIOR MONSTER CULTURE," Papyrus decided. 

"that sound good ta you, sweetheart?" Sans asked, leaning close to her. 

She was open to learning about new cultures, as long as she wasn't going to be murdered, so she nodded and it was decided. 

Papyrus decided that the shop he purchased the implements for his traps in should be their first stop. 

An ancient turtle sat behind the counter, grizzled and grumpy looking. 

He gave (Y/n) a twice over, and Sans actually let out a low growl as he tucked her behind him. 

Yeah, she wasn't interested in being sold as a curiosity… 

They left the store, Papyrus with a couple bags of supplies in hand, and continued down the road. 

(Y/n) could feel herself starting to get numb to the stares as they walked, and started looking around at the sights and stores. 

She noticed a storefront with large windows, and a sign at the top showing a cute lady spider monster, her six arms open in warm welcome, her hands holding various baked goods, a teapot, teacup, and leaving one open to invite passersby in. She couldn't read what it said, but it seemed obvious enough. 

_Oooo, baked goods…_ (Y/n) turned to Sans. "S...ns," she asked, lifting a hand to the store. [Sans]

Sans looked over, his glare deepening at the store. "don't think ya wanna go in there, sweetheart," he told her, thinking of the spiders that had caused the whole situation with the collar in the first place. 

It was her turn to glare, and she made a disgruntled noise. "Ikh do," she insisted. [I do]

 _fuck, that cute squeek…_ He risked a look at her, and felt his soul flutter. _damn, that angry lil glare she's got's so adorable…_

"COME, SANS, IT SHOULD BE FINE," Papyrus told him, turning to cross the street. 

Sans grumbled uneasily, but gave in to her tugging on the arm wrapped around her, and guided her across the street. 

(Y/n) walked through the door after Papyrus, and the first thing that hit her was the delicious smell of pastries and other baked goods. 

An automatic smile grew on her face as it hit. 

Her eyes went to survey the store, and she froze in place. There were spiders everywhere. 

Small, fuzzy looking bodies moved with disturbing speed for their size, along the ceiling, the walls, the counters. 

It took her a moment to notice the woman behind the counter, the same lady spider that was depicted on the sign outside. 

(Y/n) could hear the whispers from clumps of spiders around, telling things they'd heard about humans' feelings toward spiders. 

The woman behind the counter's expression changed halfway through her greeting. Her sharp little fangs became more visible, and her pleasant smile became malicious. 

"Fufufufufu… Oh look at you, a little, lost deary…" Her voice was light and sweet, but there was an underlying dark tone there. 

(Y/n) felt a bit uncomfortable, but she tried to push it back, wanting to be open, even if these people didn't. There was no reason not to work through things and live together peacefully, but she knew not everyone shared her ideals. 

The more she watched the spiders, the more she realized that the spiders moving around were not just wandering, but moving with purpose, grouping together to lift and shift things around in the cases and along the counters. 

Taking a breath, (Y/n) steeled herself and stepped toward the showcase. 

"Oh, deary," the woman cooed to her, "you've come to eat the spiders before they eat you?" 

"Wh...t?" (Y/n) asked in confusion. [what]

The woman gestured to a banner hanging behind the counter, one hand moving along as she read, "Welcome to Muffet's bakery. Confections made by spiders, for spiders, _of_ spiders." 

_Of spiders?!_ Her shock must have shown on her face, because the woman, Muffet she was guessing, giggled at her. 

(Y/n) took another breath and pushed away her ingrained disgust at the thought of eating spiders. 

There were chocolate covered ants, crickets, and grasshoppers, after all. 

Why not? 

Be bold. 

She stepped closer to the case to investigate its contents, Sans at her side, but she was driven back by the swarm of spiders that flooded toward her. 

"knock it off, muffet," Sans snapped at the woman. 

Muffet put two hands on her hips, two on the counter and leaned over him, baring her teeth at Sans as her free set of arms helped her climb over the counter. "Why don't you make me, trash bag?" She snarled. 

Sans put his shoulders back and leaned in, posturing himself to look bigger, baring his own wide snarl to showcase his sharp teeth. "ya ain't touchin' 'er, so back th' fuck off, muffet," he growled. 

(Y/n) looked around the store, finding that they were the only ones inside. At least there weren't more monsters to gang up on them. 

"Oh, but Sansy, _I_ want to be the first one to serve human to the public- and you've brought one right into my shop," Muffet growled as she started toward where (Y/n) was edging back toward Papyrus. 

Panic flooded her. She didn't know what to do… A gigantic spider woman was coming to kill her! She had to get out. 

_Help…_

She was starting to hyperventilate, terror adding to the panic. 

"hey!" Sans snapped as he squashed a spider with his sneaker. 

Muffet looked over at him with a glare. 

"i'm warnin' ya; i don't like sharin', an' 'f ya try ta touch my stuff, y're gonna get dusted," he threatened, stepping toward Muffet. 

He was scary. 

He was _so_ scary… 

How had (Y/n) forgotten how scary he was? She'd seen it only a couple of days ago! Except… 

Except he hadn't looked _this_ scary then. 

He'd been so angry that he looked scary, but this- he was _trying_ to be big and scary, and… He was terrifying… 

Muffet was still going to attack him, and (Y/n) knew that this was all her fault. She had to help him! At least try to pull him back… Something! 

Papyrus' hand went past her as he barred the way. 

Was he really stopping her? He was just going to let his brother get hurt?! Wasn't he the one that had refused to let him walk her home because he was worried about him?! 

"Whahy?" She demanded, looking up at him, trying to bat his arm away. [why]

"HE CAN HANDLE THIS," Papyrus answered, his sockets narrowed as he watched the situation carefully. 

(Y/n) looked back to the menacing woman trying to intimidate Sans. 

Sans' sneaker landed, crushing and grinding three small spiders into the floor. "don't you _dare_ fuckin' touch 'er," he growled. "'f i see ya anywhere near 'er, yer spiders're gonna be makin' a muffet sized cake." 

He ground his foot against the floor again and kept his glare on her as he made his way back to where his sweetheart and his brother were, pulling her to his side as he muttered a thanks to his brother for keeping her out of the way. 

Sans turned and guided her to the door, tossing over his shoulder, "an' keep yer fuckin' spiders away from our house. mind yer own damn business, ya nosey spider bitch." 

(Y/n)'s head jerked to him in surprise. Her spiders were at their house…? He pulled her against his side, a bit tighter than he had before they'd gone into the bakery. 

"le's go ta grillby's… i need a fuckin' drink," he muttered. 

(Y/n) could feel through his arm that he was shaking. She could see when she looked at his face that he was nervous, bordering on afraid, but covering it with anger. 

She looked over to Papyrus and saw the proud look on his face, the way he held his head a little higher. 

He was proud of his brother. 

There hadn't been a fight, though Sans has stepped on a few spiders… Were they monster spiders? Did that count as killing people…? Did she just witness Sans commit murder?! How did this even work? 

It was too much to try to comprehend, so she decided to put it on the back burner and try to learn more about the layout of the area. 

When she looked up, they were in front of a bar. 

(Y/n) tried to refuse, afraid of a repeat of the incident they'd just left, but Sans assured her, "don't worry, sweetheart. no one starts shit at grillby's, 'less they wanna get burned. heh." 

As they walked in and made their way to the bar, she was acutely aware of every comment made. 

_“Look, it’s a human… How disgusting…”_

_“Ewwwww, how gross is that? It only has hair in_ some _places… does it shave like that? How ugly.”_

_“I don’t know how those freaky humans look in the mirror in the morning and decide they look ok to leave the house… Unless they think looking gross is cool. Hehehehe.”_

_“Wow, they must have a fair going on if the freakshow is here, ksksksksks…”_

_“Ugh, Sans needs to put that thing back in it’s cage, before it gets it’s parasites everywhere… You know it’s got them because humans are so nasty…”_

Sans climbed onto a well worn stool and raised a hand to the bartender… a man made of fire… 

Oh… 

Sans' comment about getting burned made sense, now. 

"ya want somethin' ta drink, sweetheart?" He asked softly. He seemed deflated from his attitude. Tired. 

She nodded, croaking, "w...t'r?" [water]

The bartender said something, but his accent was a bit thick for her to pick up. 

“heh,” Sans laughed at whatever he’d said. “says he don’t touch th’ stuff.” 

(Y/n) winced. Had she just insulted this man? “Aaaahhhh… sohda…?” She asked. [Soda]

The flame man turned away, then back with a glass a moment later, and she thanked him, taking it and sipping. 

Papyrus got a drink as well, stirring the tall bloody Mary with the celery stick decoration. “IT’S THE HEALTHIEST THING IN THIS GREASE TRAP,” he explained when he saw her watching him. 

She smiled to him and went back to her drink. She glanced over at Sans, seeing him looking like the stereotypical ‘guy drowning his sorrows in alcohol’ with his hand around a tumbler of something a dark golden color, though she could see flecks of red and yellow, looking like wisps of flames. 

A hiccup came from behind, and a bunny with a very drunk expression stood behind them. 

“AWWwwww… Yoush gatta pet, Sansy?” The bunny slurred. “Looksh cute!” The bunny reached out, aiming to actually _pet_ her, like she was a dog or something! 

“don’t touch ‘er,” Sans growled without even looking away from the spot he was staring at. 

The bunny’s hand stopped, then dropped. “Jeex Sans, ya don’t haave toush… be a jerk!” 

“nah, but ‘s what ‘m good at,” he answered, taking another drink, his face blank with the slightest hint of self loathing. 

The bunny stumbled away as (Y/n) looked at Sans, trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle that was Sans. 

He was awkward, flirty, and full of jokes, but it’s like he had another side, one that was harsh, ready to fight, bristly… And then when they were alone… He was sweet, affectionate, soft… 

It was like he was afraid to be himself around others. 

Her eyes turned to Papyrus, who looked at least moderately miserable. 

But he’d been so proud of Sans when he’d stood up to and threatened his way out of a fight with Muffet… even if he was so rude to him the rest of the time… 

She couldn’t think of a time the two had shared any form of affection, even just simple words like ‘love ya, bro’… 

(Y/n) turned to Sans, leaning over and wrapping her arm around his and nuzzling against his arm before looking up at him. 

His eyelights darted around the room as sweat grew on his skull, an uneasy look on his face. He looked very uncomfortable, and was stopping himself just short of pushing her away. 

She pulled away from him and went back to her drink.

That’s all she needed to know. 

Her eyes went back over to Papyrus, giving him a big, sweet grin when he glanced at her. 

He quickly looked away, looking uncomfortable as he blushed. 

Her focus went back to her drink as she continued to sort. 

These two had trouble with affection. 

If what had happened at the bakery was any clue, they had to act tough for some reason. And, additionally, Papyrus was proud of his brother when he was tough. 

Since she knew how soft and sweet Sans could be without other people around, she’d assume that maybe the reason why they -and Muffet?- acted like Sans wasn’t worth much was because he had that soft spot? 

Which meant that Papyrus was the cooler one because he could hide whatever softness he had better… 

_Wow…_ (Y/n) thought, feeling like she was finally starting to get an idea of why the two skeletons acted the way they did. 

“Is that why you haven’t been here in so long, Sans,” a rough, but feminine voice taunted from a table off to the side. “Got yourself a disgusting human pet?” 

Sans ignored them, but she felt Papyrus stiffen next to her. 

“Think you’re too good for us, now?” Another voice demanded from the table, this one masculine. 

“If you wanted something soft and gooey to fuck, you coulda gone with a Moldsmal!” The table erupted in raucous laughter. 

Sans grit his teeth, and (Y/n) could hear the soft, low growl of displeasure that matched his features. 

“hey, boss, ya ‘bout done wit yer drink?” Sans asked, still ignoring the table. “'cause ‘m ready ta get th’ fuck outta here.” 

What he'd really like is to go bash in Dogaressa and the rest's teeth in, but he was holding himself back because there were too many of them, and he didn't want to get his ass kicked by Grillby, and he definitely didn't want to take the chance of losing a fight in front of the others and have a free for all start over _his_ sweetheart.

Papyrus tipped his drink back, finishing the tomato juice concoction before standing. He turned and glowered at the table of dogs that were making the scene, and said, louder than normal, though (Y/n) didn’t know how that was possible, “YES, _MY BROTHER_ , LET’S BE RID OF THIS UNFAVORABLE COMPANY.” 

_Wow… Affection! ...kinda…_ (Y/n) was surprised, having decided that they probably didn’t know how to be nice. 

As the trio made their way back to the brothers’ house, (Y/n) reflected on what had happened in town. 

It was obvious why Sans didn’t want her to go out, now, why he got so nervous about it. They hadn’t even been in town more than a couple of hours, and it was plain to see that the residents had their own designs on all sorts of unsavory things they’d like to do to her given the chance… 

Maybe he _was_ just trying to keep her safe… 

And if it was this bad while she was wearing the collar, she’d hate to think what it would have been like without it… probably a free for all… especially if she’d gone without either of the skeletons. 

Sans dragging her into the house, despite how rough and angry he'd been, had probably saved her life… 

And now, knowing that he put up an angry front when he was afraid… it didn't make him any less scary, but… it did change the context. 

Not threatening; protective. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how Sweetheart keeps calling for help...? I mean... Sans keeps showing up...  
> Every time...  
> I um... just wanted to drop that thought here...  
> Oh, hey, I posted a chapter of my [other story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584485) yesterday!  
> And I have a [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/).


	16. That night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we pick up that night... oooo, Sans gets naughty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just sayin'... If anyone wanted to, I don't know... draw something inspired by either of my stories... it would be timely, since it's my birthday today... It's cool if not! I'm just sayin'... _IF_...

(Y/n) climbed into the bed, reflecting on the day. 

Strange how much a few hours could change your perspective; she’d started the day thinking that Sans was an asshole trying to keep her kidnapped, but now, she felt more like he was trying to keep her safe from the monsters that would do her harm. 

The door closed as Sans came back in from his nightly routine, silently climbing in the bed behind her. 

He’d been quiet since they’d gotten back from town. He hadn’t even fought with Papyrus, which (Y/n) could tell had made the taller skeleton worried. 

Sans tested the waters, slowly getting closer to her, wrapping his arms around her when she didn’t protest. 

He nuzzled into her neck, seeming to take comfort in holding her against him. 

She didn’t know what had gotten him down, but she was pretty damn sure that it had to do with what had happened on their adventure out to town. 

"'m sorry." It came out as a breath, almost inaudible. 

"F-r wh-t?" (Y/n) asked after a moment. [for what?]

"fer… fer this," he murmured into her hair, one finger touching the collar around her throat. "... i-... useta be mine," he admitted softly. 

Confusion filled (Y/n) at the admission. He'd worn a collar? 

The question was obvious on her face. _Why?_

"w-was fer… controllin' me… but i don't want it ta keep control a ya; don't want it ta do anythin' but keep ya safe… jus' wanna keep ya safe, sweetheart…" He murmured. 

(Y/n) fought his hold, managing to turn around to face him, moved by the pure emotion in his voice. 

Her hand reached up to his cheek bone, her thumb brushing over the bone. 

Sans' hand went up to cup her jaw, his thumb tracing her bottom lip and pausing for a moment before his hand slid up to tangle in her hair. 

He leaned forward, his teeth meeting her lips, the points pressing against her lips as he parted them, his tongue slowly reaching out to meet hers and deepening the kiss. 

It was different from any kiss they'd shared so far; slow, soft, the heat building over time instead of hitting all at once, full force. 

Sans rolled so he was over her, his body pressing against hers. 

A soft sound left (Y/n), and her hands reached out, one sliding down his clavicle, her nails scratching along it before reaching his shirt and clenching around it to pull him closer. 

A deep groan pushed its way from Sans at the feeling of her nails scratching him, his hips grinding into her. 

The hand not holding her to his mouth moved down her body, wrapping around the back of her thigh and giving a squeeze before tugging to wrap it around him, her other leg following the motion on its own, opening her soft center to him. 

His tongue and teeth moved down her jaw as he pressed his pelvis against her, a warm bulge grinding into her, pulling a whimper from her throat. 

She was heating up under him, her hands tugging at his shirt in an attempt to get him closer as she arched up, a soft moan leaving her at the friction. 

The hand in her hair detangled itself, sliding down to gather one breast for his mouth to give attention to, his tongue licking slowly over the stiff nipple through the fabric of her shirt, teeth nipping gently as he pulled her thigh tighter around him and ground his bulge against her wettening heat, giving a little friction to her clit. 

_Oh god this feels good_ , (Y/n) thought as she panted for breath. _How long has it been since I've felt this good?_

At least since before her last boyfriend, so quite a while… 

_God, whatever that bulge he's got is, it feels good_ , she thought as her body arched up to him and another needy noise left her. 

Sans' mouth returned to hers, his tongue tasting and dancing with hers again as he rocked his pelvis against her and groped at her breast, his phalanges pinching and tugging her nipple. 

(Y/n)'s hands moved down his body and pushed up under his shirt, her soft hands sliding over the bare bones of his ribs and the rubbing magic between them, feeling the vibration of the growl that left him at the feeling. 

She dragged her nails over him, whimpering and feeling the need flooding her at his reactions. 

Her hips arched unconsciously to rub her need swollen center against his stiff bulge. 

_oh fuck-_ Sans gasped for air as he felt his sweetheart's hot, soaking pussy rubbing against his cock. _sh'feels s'good- oh fuck- oh_ fuuuck _, she feels so gooood!_

"ya feel s'fuckun _good_ , sweetheart," he growled, still grinding against her. He could feel the wet softness trying to wrap around him, leaving a wet spot on his shorts that his precum was starting to mix with. 

Fuck- she was so soft, so hot, so wet- she felt so good- the sweet, needy little noises she was making sounded so good- he could feel himself actually starting to get close. 

Shit! He wanted this to last, and if he was going to have any hope, he was going to have to pull back- but his body did _not_ like that idea. 

He was having trouble convincing his body to pull away, until her hands tried to lift his shirt to take it off. 

He was snapped back to reality, pulling away and gripping the hem of his shirt, holding it down. 

She'd be horrified if she saw the state of his body, all the cracks, calcified scars, and ugly marks marring his bones… Then she'd probably never be able to get over it, and he'd never get this close to her again… 

That sobered him up a bit. 

"uuuh- s-sorry, sweetheart… i- um… w-we should stop…" Her confused gaze followed him as he moved back to his previous spot where he'd be behind her. "d-didn't mean ta start that outta nowhere," he mumbled, keeping his eyes away from her. 

Was he not interested? Maybe because she was a human or something?

There was _NO_ way that was the case! Not with how much he'd kissed her up until this point! Not with how stiff he was… 

Was he nervous? 

That didn't _seem_ like it should be it; he'd been driving her crazy a moment ago! Confident, knowing what he wanted, definitely seemed to know what he was doing… 

But he did have a bit of a glow around his cheeks, which she'd come to recognize as the skeleton version of a blush. 

Was he embarrassed? 

This _was_ a lot closer than they'd ever gotten to the full monty before, except maybe when he'd had her pressed to the wall in nothing but his coat… 

Maybe that was it? 

Maybe he was embarrassed for being the _one monster_ attracted to a "disgusting, freaky human". 

Uncertainty filled her, twisting in her heart a little, feeling like rejection. 

Sans was holding her against his chest again, his body against her back. 

She hadn’t wanted to stop. She’d wanted to keep going, just like she had before, except even more this time. Her thighs pressed together and she could feel the way her panties were sticking between her lips, the liquid need soaking the fabric. 

Sans felt (Y/n)’s hips shifting as her thighs pressed together. 

_shit…_

He’d had to stop so suddenly that she was probably still all worked up; he sure fucking was… 

The smell of her hair in his nasal cavity called to him, the smell of her desire a sweet siren’s song. 

“i- can help ya wit that- i-if ya want, sweetheart,” he murmured against the back of her neck with his still need gruffened voice, sending another shiver down her spine. His hips pressed to her, his still present bulge against her ass. 

_S-should I?_

(Y/n) bit her lip. Did she want him to help her with this situation? How did he mean? 

Her train of thought was derailed as his tongue trailed up her throat and one hand slid down to her hip, pulling her against his pelvis as he ground against her ass a little. 

She moaned and her hips rocked back into him. 

“should i take that ‘s a ‘yes’?” He teased, his hand trailing down and lightly tracing shapes over her swollen mound. 

A gasp escaped her at the feeling, and he let out a low growl in response. 

“should i take _that_ as a yes,” he growled as his fingers slid between her thighs, giving gentle pressure as they traced the crease where her panties were sticking to her. 

“fuck…” He breathed, nuzzling against her neck. “all ya gotta do‘s tell me, sweetheart. ‘ll make sure ya have a good time…” 

(Y/n) whimpered as he nipped her while her hips squirmed as they tried to get friction from his hand to the right spot. 

After another moment, she nodded her head and Sans looked up. “that a yes, doll?” Her hips bucked up against where his fingers were slowly rubbing along her crease, and she gave a near frantic nod in reply. 

Sans ran his tongue over his teeth and nipped her throat again, his fingers leaving her pussy to slide down her thigh, rolling her over to her back and now straddling that thigh. 

His mouth found hers, the sharp points of his teeth pressing against her lips again as his tongue met hers. His thick femur pressed against her pussy, making her whine needily, while his hand moved back to her breast and groped it, teasing her nipple. 

Sans was going slower now, feeling like now that she’d said yes, they had more time and didn’t have to rush. 

His hand smoothed down her body, gripping tightly to spots he liked as he made his way to the band of her bottoms, tugging them down around her thighs far enough that he could get his hand inside to touch her, separated only by her soaked panties. 

“fuck… y’re so fuckin’ wet,” he groaned against her ear. 

(Y/n) felt the shiver move through her belly to her core and nodded to him, eyes closed in embarrassment, breath coming out in pants. 

Sans rubbed two phalanges over her, pressing the cloth of her panties against her, feeling the dip where it was stuck to the insides of her lips, and muffled a rough groan with her shoulder. 

He pulled his hand away, trailing the tips of his fingers over her thigh, slowly bringing her attention to focus on the sensitive skin he was teasing, taking his time drawing designs over one before dragging his fingers over her very obviously dripping pussy to repeat the teasing on the other thigh. 

Over her inner thigh, down to the back of her knee, up to brush under the edge of her panties, running down to draw circles on the sensitive area, giving a grope while he was there. He barely touched her as he ran his fingers up and down her slit before returning to the first thigh, continuing his teasing, all the while filling her ear with the dirtiest words. 

“bet that sweet pussy’a yers could drown a man… but whatta way ta go. 

“y’re so soft, sweetheart. makes me wanna bury my head down there an’ use yer thighs as pillows all night…” 

His fingers ran over her soaking wet panties again, giving a couple of strokes before continuing the trail up, taking his fingers up her belly, dragging her shirt with them and feeling the shiver at the fabric drifting up her body to her breast. He ducked his head down, letting his tongue drag over her soft skin next, following the shiver that came with her gasp, reaching her ribs and nipping as his hand moved over breasts and groped them, massaging her nipples through the fabric as whines left her. 

“shit- those noises y’re makin’ are makin’ my cock ache fer ya, sweetheart,” he told her, his hips moving to nudge the rigid length in question against her thigh. 

(Y/n) moaned and felt his groan against her nipple in reply. 

The way his sharp teeth were so gently pinching and tugging her nipple between them, his tongue swirling around it and leaving the fabric covering it wet and making the way his breath blew over it add a layer of sensation was making her hips arch. The way he squeezed her other breast, fingers rolling and rubbing the nipple between them, drawing sensation all the way through the very tip was making the arching of her hips seem like they were begging for his attention lower. Soft, needy whines left her, the damp fabric that gave just a hint of pressure to her swollen pussy making her a bit desperate. 

Sans’ hand slowly trailed down her belly from her breast, his mouth still giving attention to the other, making her body rise to it in a wave as it slid down her. 

When his hand reached her soaked core, he softly ran over it, up and down, giving a gentle squeeze at the top that made her squirm and let out a strangled noise. 

His tongue made a trail up her throat as he looked up to her face, seeing her face contort in embarrassment every time a noise left her, her eyes still clenched tightly shut. A growl rumbled in his chest as he nipped under her jaw. “ah, damn, sweetheart- ya look so damn pretty right now,” he murmured. “such pretty expressions while i’m playin’ wit yer pussy…” 

His fingers rubbed over her, up and down, side to side, making circles as he found what worked best. 

Her hips started arching with his hand, chasing his fingers, and he knew that she was starting to get a little desperate from the tiny noises that escaped her, needy little squeaks and whines that made his cock throb and his hips try to buck against her soft thigh. 

He held back a growl and gave a tap to the soaked, swollen flesh under his hand, but the way she clutched at him and whimpered in reaction pulled it from him anyway. 

His fingers wrapped around the strip of fabric stuck her, tugging it away and sliding the backs of his phalanges against her dripping core, pulling her panties down to where her bottoms rested on her thighs so he could have unfettered access to her. 

“ya gonna make more pretty lil noises fer me, sweetheart?” He asked as he teased his fingers over her. 

She squeaked and nodded as her intense expression deepened. 

“good girl,” he rumbled against her ear, dipping a finger between her folds, immediately rewarded with a needy gasp. 

Sans let his finger move over her, down to her opening and teasing it, then up to her where her clit was begging for attention from its spot among her swollen folds as he learned her anatomy.

He'd never been with a human before, but he hadn't been a virgin for quite a long while, and he _had_ delved into human porn, wondering what the attraction of their soft, squishy bodies was, _and_ … he'd even found a section of it that was dedicated to monster/human videos, even though there were only a few, so he had more of an idea of what he was doing than he would have fresh to the surface, luckily. 

Sans let the heel of his palm press against where her clit was nestled, letting his fingers circle and rub over her tight hole until he slowly let one slide in. 

(Y/n) let out a needy, squeaky whine as she felt the bones penetrate her, their smoothness a different feeling than she was used to. 

He slid his finger out, replacing it with the next, letting it slide in slowly as well. 

He couldn't _believe_ how soft she was there. 

She was pressing around his phalange, so warm, so wet, so tight… almost feeling like the sandy mud had the time he'd drunkenly slipped on the bank of the river in Waterfall and had to wrestle himself free.

When he pulled out this time, he pushed both phalanges into her, letting them wander and feel, exploring until he found a particular spot that made her squeal. 

"mmm, that spot good fer ya, sweetheart?" He rumbled, rubbing his fingers over it. 

"Nnnn!" She nodded as her breath grew quicker. 

Sans' grin grew wider, his tongue flicking over his teeth as he nuzzled against the tender skin behind her ear. 

The rumble of a chuckle sent shivers down her spine as he continued rubbing his fingers inside her, the rough side sliding over a spot so delicious she gripped tighter to his shirt, and the smoother side rubbed against the sensitive ring of muscles while his palm pressed and rubbed at her clit. 

"mmm… stars, sweetheart," he groaned into her ear, his low voice dripping lewd thought, "look at ya… that look on yer gorgeous face… such a sweet noise y’re makin’...” He grunted against her, his hips shifting and grinding against her thigh in time with his finger’s thrusting. 

Sans’ hand went through different motions until he found a way to press his palm against her clit while letting his fingers move faster in and out of her. Her hands tightened on his shirt as she arched, a needy squeak drawing from her. 

“fuck… tha’s it, sweetheart,” he panted against her, his hot breath brushing over the sensitive skin of her neck. “arch those hips ‘gainst my hand… c’mon, dollface…” 

(Y/n) was gasping for breath, hanging onto his shirt for dear life as she neared the edge, and the sexy sound of him panting and groaning in her ear only helped to push her closer. 

Sans was getting close, the softness of her thigh surprisingly efficient at getting him off. “c-c’mon- ngh, c’mon, f-fuck… ya- ya gotta- ngh- f-fuckin’ come fer me, sweetheart,” he ordered, his hand speeding up in its motions. 

(Y/n) fell over the edge with a squeak of ecstasy, hearing Sans’ breath matching hers and coming out in quickening pants as his hand moved faster, fucking into her with wild abandon as his hips were almost bucking against her, both gasping for breath. 

“s- so f- fuckin’ good, c- comin’ on m’ ha-and, sweetheart-” he told her, his hips grinding needily against her. He groaned into her as she whined his name with a squeak, his tongue licking over her and teeth nipping under her jaw, until he felt a shiver move through her inner muscles and she came again, tossing her head back with a harsh, but quiet cry as she tightened around his fingers again, tighter this time. “f-fffffffuuuuuucccck,” he growled as he came, his magic spilling and immediately soaking through his shorts. “ungh, (y/n),” he moaned against her, his tongue licking up her throat, nuzzling and nipping there, too, as his hand still gripped and pet at her, his pelvis giving soft jerks. 

_shit…_ Realization hit Sans as they both panted to catch their breath. _i fuckin’ jus’ came all over ‘er leg… fuckin’ embarrissin’…_

He drew out his touch, softly stroking her before he drew his hand back, resting it, coincidentally, on the spot he’d cum, hoping that her wetness would hide his own. He nuzzled under her ear and nipped gently. “be right back, sweetheart,” he told her, climbing from the bed and grabbing a pair of shorts from the ground as he stumbled out to the bathroom, quickly cleaning himself up and putting on the other pair of dirty shorts before bringing back a damp cloth to clean her up with. 

She was sensitive, and he teased her by giving tiny little nips around her thighs and hips as he cleaned her, managing to tug her still wet panties off and toss them off the bed before letting her lift her hips and pull her bottoms up. 

Sans pulled her against him after tossing the cloth away somewhere, burying his nasal ridge in her hair. “mmm, fuck, sweetheart, tha’ wuz beautiful…”

They were both worn out from the activities, and also from the strength of their orgasms after so long without, quickly falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really Sans- all over her thigh! Messy! 
> 
> Oh, hey, I posted a chapter of my [other story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584485), too!  
> And I have a [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/).


	17. A good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetheart is a badass. Sans likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm an idiot and posted the next chapter before this one...! Anyway... Yay! Enjoy, and there's fanart at the bottom!

(Y/n) woke as hands moved over her, smoothing over her sides and front. 

"good mornin', sweetheart," a rough voice greeted from near her ear where she could feel Sans nuzzling and nipping. 

She tried to greet him back, but it came out as a pleasured sounding hum as she shifted her hips and felt the pleasant soreness from the night before between her thighs. 

Sans let out a deep chuckle that sent shivers down her spine. "still feel it, huh, sweetheart?" 

She felt her cheeks heat at the reminder of what they'd done. 

"got some more a that 'f ya want it," he told her, his suggestive voice full of heat and promises. 

.

Sans was over her, straddling her thigh once more, boney hand up the loose leg of her shorts. 

He'd tried to get her out of her clothes, but she'd been so shy, ducking her head and pressing her face against him to hide that, he'd given in. 

He'd even tried to tell her that he bet she had the most beautiful body he'd ever seen, but, with a glance down at his own covered chest, he could understand that everyone had something they were nervous about letting others see. 

So he'd ended up here, with his hand up her shorts, fingering her to a quick orgasm as she clutched at his shirt and panted and whined against his clavicle. 

"mmnn, sound so good, sweetheart," he rumbled against her. "that one was quick, huh? let's get ya 'nother one…" 

(Y/n) was sure that if she  _ had _ completely gotten her voice back by now, and hadn't been trying so hard to stay quiet, she would have lost it by now. 

Sans' finger bones were surprisingly talented, to the point that she wondered if he'd ever been with a human before, or if monsters' anatomys were just so similar it translated well. 

She came again, her teeth digging into his shirt covered clavicle to keep herself quiet. 

Sans let out a low, needy growl at her bite. "ooh,  _ fuck _ , sweetheart… ya make me wanna straight up _ ravage _ that pussy…" 

(Y/n) whimpered, clenching tighter at his sexy, need soaked words. 

His hand had slowed down, gently stroking her through her orgasm so he didn't over stimulate her, and she wondered how long he was planning on doing this, and if he was planning…  _ that _ , too… 

It would only be fair for him to come, too, after all… 

"SANS!" Papyrus' voice echoed in the hall, and Sans groaned out a sigh as his hand stopped. 

He turned toward the door and called back, "yeah, boss?"

"DON'T SLACK OFF ON YOUR ROUNDS TODAY!"

Sans sighed again. "yeah, boss, got it, don't worry 'bout it," he called back. 

(Y/n) felt both excited and nervous at having Sans' hand still inside her as he spoke to his brother on the other side of the door. 

What if Papyrus got frustrated with the piece of wood and just came in? 

There were no blankets covering where Sans' hand was up her shorts… It would be glaringly obvious what they were doing. 

Sans looked over at her with a smirk and a chuckle at the feel of her nervous clench around his fingers at the thought, and wiggled them inside her, making her bite back a moan. 

"MAKE SURE YOU DO 'GOT IT' SANS, OR I WILL BE FORCED TO… DO SOMETHING DRASTIC!" 

Sans groaned in frustration and pulled his fingers from her, making her whimper at the loss. 

"i'm gettin' up right now, i'll leave in a few minutes, boss, i swear!" 

Papyrus finally left with a "SEE THAT YOU DO!" 

"sorry, dollface, i gotta go ta work," he sighed as he stood from the bed, digging in the clean pile of laundry he'd placed next to, but not  _ in, _ his dresser to find some clean clothes. 

"Sa-ns," (Y/n) asked hesitantly, and broke off as she wondered how she could have let him touch her like he had been without even a care in the world about getting home and if he was still keeping her here against her will, or just to keep her safe. 

Oh, it was a dirty feeling… 

"yeah, sweetheart?" He asked, pulling a suitable shirt from the pile. 

"I- ...I  _ ahm _ g-ng hohme, evehntu-lly… rigkh…?" She asked, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt. [I am going home eventually, right?]

Sans looked up at her, pausing in his search for a sock to match the one in his hand. 

Sans really wanted her to stay there with him- but he knew that he couldn't keep her there forever. He'd already witnessed a small dose of her ire, and he had no doubt that it would only get worse the longer it went on. 

He would have to let her go, eventually…  _ eventually _ being the key word. 

"yeah. yeah, sweetheart," he told her. "gotta make it safe ta make the trip, first…" 

She smiled at him for his response, and it did a little to lift his soul from the ditch of misery it'd fallen into at the thought of her going. 

"C'n Ikh b-rrow y-r phohne?" She asked. [can I borrow your phone?]

Sans looked at her in question as he pulled out the device and unlocked it. 

He handed it to her and went back to searching for his other sock. 

(Y/n) listened as the familiar voice gave the store greeting, asking how she could help her. 

"Hehy, Sally," she greeted. "Who's theh m-nahger todahy?" [hey, Sally, who’s the manager today?]

Sans looked up at that. "heh, you tryna get through ta that idiot at yer work?" 

She nodded in reply. "Okh, graht," she sighed at hearing it was the same manager that had written her off as dead before. "Pahtch m- tkhrough, plehse." [Oh, great. Patch me through, please.]

Sans chuckled as he moved next to her on the bed, looking amused. "i gotta see how far ya get wit 'im." 

(Y/n) switched it to speaker and listened as he gave the store greeting, then said, "hihk Doug. Iht's (Y/n)." [hi Doug, it’s (Y/n)]

He let out a startled, confused stutter, and (Y/n) saw Sans holding back a laugh. 

"H-hi, (Y/n)! I-I heard that you- that you were in monster territory!" Doug exclaimed. 

"Ikh ahm," she answered. [I am.]

"O- oh… Wh- h-how are you calling the store, then?" He asked. 

"Mohnsters hahve phohnes, Doug, theh're not uh strihctly hum'n thihng," she told him. [monsters have phones, Doug, they’re not a strictly human thing.]

A chortle escaped Sans at that. 

"Oh… Um… Well, what can I do for you?" Doug asked. "You need someone to come out there and save you, or…" He trailed off, and (Y/n) was pretty sure it was because he was trying to think of what other reason she could have called, and if he could think of someone else to do it. 

"Noh, Ikh dohn't neehd uh r-scue, Ikh just neehd toh hahve mhy job wh-n Ikh geht bahck," she told him. [no, I don’t need rescue, I just need to have my job when I get back.]

After a moment, Doug told her, "you've missed a bunch of shifts, (Y/n). Lots of no calls no shows." 

"Doh y-u agreeh thaht b-ng in mohnst'r terr-tory as uh human is dahng'rous?" She asked. [Do you agree that being in monster territory as a human is dangerous?]

"Y-yeah," he agreed hesitantly, not sure where this was going. 

"Y-u agreeh that wahlk-ng thr-gh mohnst'r terr-tory would be lihke walk-ng thr-gh uh wahr gr-nd?" She prompted. [You agree that walking through monster territory would be like walking through a war ground?]

"U- uh, y-yeah," he agreed hesitantly again. 

"Thehn y-u agreeh thaht th-s fahlls under any l-w mahk-ng 't 'llehg-l to fihre uh 'mployeeh f-r b-ng tr-pp'd in uh w-r zohne?" She asked. [Then you agree that this falls under any law making it illegal to fire an employee for being trapped in a warzone?]

There was silence on the other end of the line. 

Sans' sockets widened. She could be vicious when she wanted to… 

It kinda turned him on. 

"S-so- do you have an idea of when you'll be back?" Doug asked. 

"W-r 's uh 'nprehd-ctable thihng," she answered, getting irritated that her voice was getting worse and worse with use. [War is an unpredictable thing.]

After she'd hung up, Sans commented, "gettin' tough wit 'em, huh?" 

She shrugged with a sheepish grin. "Thre-t-ng lehg-l 'ction uhs-lly mahkes pehple d' wha's rihght." [Threatening legal action usually makes people do what’s right.]

Sans' tongue flicked over his teeth. It was still turning him on. Especially with that adorable squeak. 

"Ohne mohre c-ll?" She asked. [One more call?]

Luckily, the call to her landlord went much easier, the secretary taking her information and making a note on her account, promising to do what they could about pausing the rent charges, or at least putting any actions on hold. 

When she was done, (Y/n) hung up and handed the phone back to Sans. 

She looked at her hands, rubbing them over each other. "Th-nks, S-ns." [Thanks, Sans]

Sans sat awkwardly for a moment before going back to looking for his other sock. 

The mood had fallen, and his poor sweetheart seemed pretty down. 

"y-you… uh- s-sweetheart, ya wanna come wit me?" He asked, his eyelights focused on the laundry, finally finding a sock. 

(Y/n) looked up at him in question, careful hope in her eyes. "R...lly?" [Really?]

"yeah, doll," he told her, focused on grabbing a pair of shorts. "'s what th' c- ...thing, is fer, after all…" 

The smile that grew on her face as she nodded made his soul throb. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey, I posted a chapter of my [other story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584485), too!  
> And I have a [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/).  
> Ok- AND! I got [fanart](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/post/623576538950041601/sans-sniffing-readz-and-being-a-creep-in-general) and more [fanart](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/post/624567755717427200/um-oh-my-god-how-did-i-miss-this-i-love-it) from my other story!!!  
> Ok... maybe I begged last (next because I messed it up...) chapter... lol, and maybe it doesn't have anything to do with this story, but... I'm just so excited!  
> If you want to send me fan/ other stuff, you can link (mention) me (or send an ask or whatever) on tumblr!


	18. Sans' rounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes Sweetheart out with him for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should have put more teasing before this... lol  
> So, I spent so long on the next chapter (and writing important stuff in Bone Brigade) that I haven't got farther than the next chapter... (even though I'm 6 chapters ahead in Bone Brigade) But! Believe me when I say that I'm working hard on it in my spare time, despite internet trouble (it coming and going randomly, basically not having internet) and heavy load of work.  
> IMPORTANT!   
> TURNS OUT I DID PUT MORE TEASING! IF YOU'RE READING THIS CHAPTER FOR A SECOND TIME- I MESSED UP- I ACCIDENTALLY SKIPPED THE LAST CHAPTER!!!   
> PLEASE GO BACK AND READ IT- SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE! (got some good stuff in there, anyway... lol)

This is what Sans did all day? 

It was just wandering around talking to people. 

These were… the 'rounds' Papyrus wanted him to do? 

It seemed really boring. 

Sans made sure to keep her close, not letting anyone get too close to her, and not letting her out from under his arm unless he had to. 

That was fine with her, though. The less she was away from him, the less chance she had of being yanked away and made into human sushi or some crazy thing. 

Sans pulled her into Grillby's and ordered them some lunch to go, taking her to one of the taller buildings and up to the roof. 

When they got there, it was empty, nothing really there except for some old dead plants that had probably been forgotten about and left by their previous human owners. 

Sans had her hold the bags and ducked to the side, digging out a large blanket from where it'd been hidden. 

"come up here sometimes when 'm doin' my rounds," he explained, spreading the blanket out and gesturing for her to sit. “like ta look up at th’ sky an’ watch th’ clouds, or stars- whatever’s out… not somethin’ ya see underground.” 

They ate their food, Sans drenching both his burger and fries in mustard, much to (Y/n)'s disgust. 

There was nothing wrong with liking mustard on your food, but the amount he used was a bit excessive. 

"grillbz' own secret, homemade recipe," he told her, his tongue snaking out to lick a spot on the side of his face. 

Was it weird that that movement seemed to ignite desire in (Y/n)'s belly? 

She knew what that tongue could do in her mouth, and around her shoulders and neck. She knew what his fingers could do lower… 

(Y/n) took the bottle of mustard from him to distract herself. "Pr-tty g...d," she agreed after tasting some on a fry. [pretty good]

Sans laid back, looking like he was about to take a nap. "yeah. he's a pretty good cook." 

Oh god… Now she was thinking of climbing over him and finding out what that thing that kept poking at her when he was excited was… 

Shit! She couldn't! They were _outside_ . On a _roof_ … 

She tried to focus on just eating her food. 

"hey, doll," he asked with a chuckle, "ya wanna pick up some stuff fer dinner? was thinkin', paps may like ta learn a new recipe…" 

"S-fe?" She asked. [safe?]

"yeah, sweetheart, course. think i'd let anythin' happen to ya?" He asked, looking over at her. 

"Wh-t a-e y- thi-king?" She asked after a moment. [what are you thinking?]

"dunno… ya know any recipes?" He asked. 

After thinking for a moment, she nodded. 

. 

Using her translation key, (Y/n) slowly wrote out the recipe, Sans watching over her shoulder after he'd put the groceries away. 

She finally finished and handed it to Sans to proofread, and he read out her instructions on how to make Shepherd's pie to make sure it was all correct. "sounds like a different kind a lasagna," he commented. 

"Diff-r-nt," she told him. [different]

Sans stuck the paper under a stack of things, poking out just so, before moving back to (Y/n) with a grin. 

He leaned behind her, nuzzling into her shoulder, his hands slowly stroking over her stomach and sides. "hey, sweetheart," he purred in his low, rumbling voice, starting to nip and lick at her shoulder and neck, "ya wanna…" he paused, letting out a soft groan as a needy sigh left her, "wanna take this upstairs?" 

(Y/n) gasped, her mind flooded with desire and nervousness. Did she want to? Yes. Should she? She couldn't see why not, really… 

"hn, sweetheart?" He asked into her neck. "there's s'much 'f yer body i ain't got ta see 'r touch, yet…" 

She nodded, and he let out a happy groan, standing and taking her hand, leading her from the kitchen to his room, though he had her go in front of him, his tongue sliding over his teeth as his hands trailed over her, giving gropes and pats to her ass as she climbed the stairs ahead of him. 

They got to his room, and Sans wrapped his arms around her after tossing the door closed, hands teasing over her ribs and down to her hips as he returned to nipping and licking at her. 

(Y/n) moaned, her hands going to grab at him, her breath coming out in pants as she leaned into his touch. 

This felt so good… it reminded her of when she was in highschool, actually; sneaking off to kiss and make out with someone, wondering if they'd be able to make it all the way. The fact that Sans was a monster didn't affect it at all. 

(Y/n) whined as Sans pulled away, and he chuckled at her, turning her and pulling her against him. 

His teeth touched her lips, parting them and slipping his tongue into her mouth. 

He let out a groan, his hands going to her thighs, picking her up long enough to lay her on the bed as he knelt over her. 

Sans kicked his shoes off and tugged hers off as well, tossing them somewhere away from the bed. 

He trailed his hands up, starting from her ankles, moving over her calves, thighs, hips, and body as he went back to her mouth. His knees were between hers, his hands sliding up and down from her ribs to her thighs, rubbing all along her. 

(Y/n)'s hands held on to his shirt and coat, tugging him closer, a knee laying over his hip. 

A needy growl rumbled in Sans' chest. "ah, fuuckk," he groaned, his hands closing around the back of her thighs again. "c'mere, sweetness," he growled, wrapping them around him, pushing tight against her, his thick bulge smashed to her heating core through their clothes. 

She whined, tightening her grip on his shirt. 

Sans let out a ragged breath, one hand holding tight to her thigh, the other forearm supporting him over her, the hand twisting in the bedding under her. He kissed her, grinding roughly against her wettening heat as their tongues tangled. 

(Y/n) whimpered as she arched to him. Her body was getting so hot as he rubbed against her, making it known that it was _very_ ok this. 

Sans' hand left the bedding behind to slide up her shirt. The feeling of his bony phalanges dragging up her stomach made shivers run down her spine. 

As his hand messaged her ribs, she moaned, her hips shifting against his. 

Sans groaned, then growled out a curse and pushed her shirt up, over her bra covered breasts. 

"fuck, sweetheart," he murmured before diving down to lick and nip along the tops of the soft mounds, dipping into her cleavage as his hand squeezed and groped a breast. 

(Y/n) gasped, whines and whimpers leaving her as she writhed under him. 

Sans' phalanges found her nipple and pinched it through her bra, making a particularly needy sound leave her throat. 

He groaned at the noise and moved his mouth back to hers, his tongue flicking out to meet hers as his fingers kept at pinching her nipple. 

(Y/n) moaned, her teeth going to catch his lip, but, of course, couldn't, and caught his tongue instead. 

Sans let out a lust filled growl and pulled back, their rough breathing filling the space between them as his hand slid up, loving the way his phalanges looked on her delicate neck. 

She flinched as they touched there, forcing her eyes back open as they passed and made their way to her hair, tangling in it and holding her against his mouth as he kissed her. 

Sans' whole body was grinding roughly against hers, and she was responding with eagerness, her hands holding him tight against her, twisting in his shirt. 

Whimpers left her, begging him to keep going, and he complied, not wanting to stop. 

“nnn, sweetheart, that soft lil pussy a yers feels real hot- ya need me ta check on it fer ya?” He asked, giving another rough buck of his pelvis. 

She looked up at him, her expression totally debauched. 

“fuck, sweetheart, wit ya lookin’ at me like that-” he shook his head, his hand leaving her breast and trailing down her body to rest over her mound, massaging it as he still ground against it. 

“Ahhh,” she moaned out his name, her voice cutting out at the pitch of her moans. 

“ungh, sweetheart,” he groaned back against her mouth as he ducked down to kiss her again.

Needy whimpers pressed from her as he moved, and her mouth fell away from his as she arched up to him, gasping. 

Sans was taking large breaths as he watched her face contort in need and pleasure. “such a pretty lil doll,” he murmured to her. “ya look like ya need somethin’ more…” 

(Y/n) nodded vigorously at him, and he licked his teeth. 

“yeah?” He asked. 

She nodded again, her eyes begging, and Sans let his hands leave her, going to his pants and tugging at the strings that kept them tight enough to stay up. "looks like ya might need some a this…" 

“SANS!” Papyrus’ voice crashed through the house up to them, followed by the crash of the front door closing. 

Sans’ eyelights rolled back in his sockets with a disappointed groan. 

“SANS!” Papyrus called again, from the foot of the stairs. 

Sans’ nasal ridge buried itself in (Y/n)’s shoulder as he muttered a frustrated, “goddamn it!” 

“SANS, GET OUT HERE, OR I’M COMING UP THERE!” Papyrus insisted. 

Sans pulled back, looking down at her longingly. “sorry, sweetheart…” 

She gave him a twitch of her lips as a smile. 

Sans climbed from over her and opened the door, yelling out, “what?!” as he disappeared. 

(Y/n) took a deep breath and let it out, rubbing her hands over her face. 

She’d almost had sex with Sans. Would have if his brother hadn’t stopped them. 

She… wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I posted a chapter of my [other story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584485), too!  
> And I have a [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/).  
> Ok- AND! I got [fanart](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/post/623576538950041601/sans-sniffing-readz-and-being-a-creep-in-general) from my other story!!! Ok... maybe I begged last chapter... lol, and maybe it doesn't have anything to do with this story, but... I'm just so excited!


	19. Sans is sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um... Delicious sin... Hope it is, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... been a long time coming! ha- ha ha... *puts hand over mouth and pretends Papyrus is in the background yelling* Saaaaaaaaans!

Somehow, Papyrus managed to make shepherd's pie gross. 

He burnt the meat, made the instant potatoes too watery, and the cheese had somehow gotten burnt on top, but was still uncooked underneath. 

Someone needed to teach that boy how to avoid murdering food… (Y/n) had chosen that recipe, combined with the mostly instant components because she'd thought that no one could mess it up. 

How wrong she'd been. 

She decided that the next night, she was going to stand next to Papyrus and help him. 

After cleaning up the mess from dinner, (Y/n) and Sans went up to his room, hearing Papyrus watching a late night Mettaton show. 

(Y/n) went to the bathroom and changed, doing what she had of a nightly routine. 

When she got back, she climbed into bed and got comfortable. 

When Sans climbed into bed behind her, she felt his arm wrap around her middle, pulling her close against him. 

It only took a moment for him to start up, nuzzling and nipping at her shoulder and neck. 

"sweetheart, ya a'ways feel s'nice an' soft 'n my arms… makes me wanna stay up all night feelin' how soft ya are everywhere…" He murmured suggestively. 

Mmm… 

She'd… like that, too… 

A soft snore blew across her ear, and (Y/n) had to try not to giggle. 

Poor Sans was so tired. He never looked like he got much sleep. 

. 

(Y/n) moaned as pleasure shot straight through her from her nipple. 

She twisted, a hum leaving her as something warm and wet dragged over her throat. 

"mmm, sweetheart, are ya an archaeologist?" Sans' soft, low voice asked. 

"Huh?" (Y/n) asked groggily, dragging herself from sleep. 

"heh heh," he chuckled against the sensitive skin behind her ear. "i asked if y're an archeologist, 'cause i got a bone fer ya ta 'xamine," he told her, grinding his pelvis against her. 

A soft noise left her as her hips arched back to him, his name leaving her lips in a whine. 

"mm, say my name like that again, sweetheart," he growled. 

(Y/n) gasped as his hand slid over her hip and buried itself between her thighs, his phalanges pressing in to stroke over her sensitive area. 

"S-Sahns," she moaned. 

Sans pulled her onto her back and laid over her, one femur pressing against her pussy as his teeth and tongue met her mouth. 

(Y/n) moaned, arching up to him as her hands pulled him closer. 

Sans trailed his mouth down over her shoulder, nipping and licking as he ground against her. 

His hands slid down over her breasts, squeezing through her shirt. Her chest pressed up into his hands with a moan, and Sans ran them down her body to push her shirt up and uncover them, his skull pulling back to see them completely bare for the first time. 

"f-fuck, sweetheart… y-ya got-" He groaned hungrily. "fuck… such gorgeous tits…" he murmured before ducking down to them. 

His tongue trailed over one, leaving a tingling buzz in its wake. His tongue, which she knew was flexible, circled around a nipple before flicking off. 

(Y/n) cried out, her hands tightening on his shirt and tugging as her hips lifted to his. 

Sans growled, shifting fully between her thighs and ground his stiffened cock against the puffy, wet softness of her pussy. 

"tha's it, sweetheart, lemme hear ya," he groaned into her breast as he somehow pressed his tongue around her nipple and worked it with his teeth make it feel like a tugging, sucking motion. 

(Y/n) moaned, feeling herself getting wetter at the amazing feeling. She'd never felt something this good before. 

She whined as he pulled away, shifting to the other nipple, but let out a needy moan as one of his hands went to squeeze and play with the first.

She moaned his name again, her whole body arching up to his, but realized how loud she was being and covered her mouth with one hand. 

Sans looked up and pulled back, grinding roughly against her as he pulled her hand away from her mouth and pinned it near her head with his free hand as he growled to her, "don't hide it, sweetness, i wanna hear ya." 

"Wh-wha 'bou-" [what about-]

"don't worry, sweetheart, my brother's gone fer th' day," he soothed. "y'can be loud 's ya want- 'r loud 's  _ i _ want ya- an', sweetheart? i want ya ta be  _ loud, _ " he growled the last part, his low voice rumbling through her and making more moisture pool between her thighs. "ya wanna be loud fer me, sweetheart?" 

(Y/n) whimpered and gasped for breath from between her parted lips. 

"aww, listen ta those cute lil noises y're makin'… ya gonna beg, too, sweetheart? think i can get ya ta beg fer my cock," he told her, pressing the stiff length against her pussy hard before rubbing and managing to stimulate her clit. 

She let out a cry of his name, gasping for breath as he returned his mouth to her breasts. 

"shit, sweetheart, y're s'soft… s'hot… ya must really need some 'ttention there…" He growled. 

Good god, (Y/n) knew that she was flooding the shorts she was wearing, he was making her feel so good, and the dirty things he was saying to her… she was more wound up than she'd been in a long time. 

"heh, gotta question fer ya," Sans chuckled, going to (Y/n)'s lips and kissing her in his unique way with his teeth and tongue before pulling back. "d'ya believe'n karma, sweetheart? 'cause i know some good  _ karma- _ sutra positions." 

(Y/n) looked up in confusion to see the shit eating grin on Sans' face, and started laughing when it clicked. 

Sans felt his expression softening and buried his nasal ridge in her neck as he licked her there, feeling a shiver travel through her. 

"s' do ya, sweetheart?" He asked softly, giving a pause to recover his normal voice from his nerves. "ya want me ta shove my thick cock in ya?" 

His voice was full of sinful innuendo, and it made (Y/n) bite her lip. 

Nervous, he pulled back to look down at her, one hand still holding her hand against the bed, the other holding her breast. 

(Y/n) took a deep breath, feeling the embarrassment shadowed excitement rising in her. 

She nodded, and Sans' tongue ran over his teeth a bit nervously. 

"y-yeah?" He asked, seeming a little surprised. 

(Y/n) nibbled on her lip more for a moment, then nodded again. 

"y-yeah- yeah," he stuttered at first, but continued confidently. "course ya do, sweetheart, lemme, um," Sans ran his tongue over his teeth again as he looked down at her and moved to pull her shirt off. 

She held on to it, not letting it go, and there was a nervous look in her eyes as her hand stayed in one spot in particular over her shoulder. 

Shit- that was the same look Sans had gotten when she'd tried to take off his shirt, he knew… 

Alright, then. Not like sex with clothes on was unheard of. He just had to… get rid of the important stuff. 

Sans' hands ran down her body as he made his way to her hips, the texture exciting her nerve endings.

He tried to think back over all of the things he'd seen in his exploration of human porn, and remembered that they used their mouths on each other. They used their hands on each other. They used- well, they pretty much used anything they had on each other… 

Sans remembered that little bump on the outside, and decided to see what he could do with that. 

He could tell that she was nervous when he tugged her bottoms off, baring her at once instead of layer by layer, so he went slow, letting the fabric drag over her until they came off and he tossed them away. 

Sans' tongue nervously ran over his teeth again as he leaned forward, starting at her knees with nips and nuzzles, making sure he wasn't going too fast; the women in those human/ monster porn videos were likely the only human women to have done this before, and he didn't want to scare her away before he'd even had her once, let alone before he managed to get his fill. 

(Y/n) just seemed to have the same kind of first time with a new partner nervousness he'd seen and experienced before, after all, this was such a vulnerable place to be; all uncovered and bare to the world and others judgment. 

Sans wrapped his arms around her thighs, reveling in the soft squishiness for a moment before going to the apex. 

An alluring scent met his nasal cavity, and when he sniffed it, he couldn't help but think how delicious it smelled. 

His tongue extended, touching her, and the gasp she gave encouraged him to crawl closer and engage more, careful to keep the points of his teeth from her, but letting his tongue slide over her wet folds. 

His sweetheart's flavor coated his tongue, and it could rival mustard and whiskey for the best thing he'd ever tasted. 

Sans played his tongue along her, letting it dance over her as he found out exactly what made her cry out. 

A twist here, a lick there… 

Soon her hips were arching with each movement, and Sans' phalanges were gripping her soft thighs to keep her still enough for him to continue. 

He was so buried in his work, that he didn't notice how close she was until her hips were shivering and a sudden whining cry came from her. 

His tongue licked her delicious taste from his mouth as he crawled back over her, his eyelights taking in her beautiful body as he made it back up to her mouth and his teeth and tongue met her lips in a passionate kiss. 

Her hands were stroking over his spine, ribs and shoulders as she kissed him back. 

She was so sweet and soft under him… 

He didn't deserve it, piece of shit that he was. 

Sans pulled back, looking down into (Y/n)'s eyes, his soul twisting inside his ribcage. "ya- ya sure ya want this, sweetheart?" 

(Y/n) looked up at him in confusion. Did…  _ he _ not want to? 

"Do you?" She asked softly. 

He seemed surprised by that. "y-yeah- course i do, sweetheart- i-i was jus' makin' sure ya were still on board…" 

She gave him a soft smile that made him melt a little, and nodded. 

"yeah?" He confirmed. 

She nodded again. 

"yeah…" He was a bit nervous, so he leaned back down and kissed her again, his tongue sliding against her own. 

He didn’t know what it was that made her want a bum like him, but he was just going to take it as a win. 

(Y/n) moaned against his teeth, her chest arching up to his hand as it went back to squeezing and groping it. 

The kiss grew more and more heated, especially when the points of his teeth pressed into her lip, making her gasp. 

Sans' kiss turned to nips and nuzzles down her jaw to her throat, stopping at her collarbone. His hands trailed down her body as he straightened so he was kneeling between her thighs, leaving trails of goosebumps. 

His tongue licked over his teeth as they turned up in a carnal grin while his hands tugged at the strings to his shorts. 

"ya look s'fuckin' gorgeous all laid out fer me like that," he told her. 

(Y/n) felt a jolt of excitement shoot through her at his words, and knew her face was reflecting it when his grin widened. 

Finally, his shorts fell down his femurs, and (Y/n) could see when he had there. 

Her eyes widened at what she saw. 

He was maybe slightly longer than average, definitely a bit thicker. It matched his tongue in color, with a dark shadow in the center, and what may have been cartilage surrounding the shaft with what looked like a ribbed, slightly bumpy texture, the head was a bit brighter in color, and she swore she saw a glimmer that matched his false tooth somewhere down there. 

Sans noticed her staring, and a blush dusted his cheekbones. 

"like whatcha see, sweetheart?" He asked suggestively, taking himself in his hand and guiding the head to rub along her crease, giving a chuckle as her flustered state grew moreso. 

She was so wet that the head of his cock slipped between her lips and he began dragging it up and down, giving a groan. 

"stars, y're s'warm- nnnngh… pretty sure y're a'ready wet enough fer me ta make it in, too…" He focused his head over the dimple of her opening, rubbing and watching her squirm. "heh… uungh… 'm jus' torturin' both a us now, ain't i?" He asked breathlessly, pausing for a moment to watch her nod in agreement before lining himself up and starting to slowly push in. 

(Y/n) gasped, surprise at the feeling of him entering her showing on her face. 

He felt so… 

She couldn’t even figure out how to describe it. 

Maybe like using a silicone dildo? 

He was smooth, but still had enough grab that she felt him going in. 

Maybe it was how a normal human dick felt, but… honestly, it had been too long for her to remember… 

(Y/n) was glad that Sans was going so slow, since she hadn’t had anything that wide in her in at least a while, if ever, and she felt the stretch with every little bit of progress he made. 

As Sans inched into his sweetheart, letting soft curses out the whole way, his body seemed to be failing him, unable to keep him up, and he curled down over her more the farther he got. By the time he was hilted, one hand had managed to stay on the back of her thigh, but the other had twisted a deathgrip into the sheet over her shoulder, and his chest was nearly pressing against hers. 

“nnn, sweeeetheeeaart…” he groaned, “fuuuuck… ya feel s’goooood…” 

A soft, panted giggle of excitement and pride left her as her eyes opened to see him, his head bowed and eye sockets clenched almost like he was in pain as he panted. 

“Sans,” she murmured softly, not even registering that her voice was mostly working as a hand lifted to his jaw and directed his mouth back to hers. “You feel good, too…” She kissed him, and he lost himself in it. 

Sans slowly slid out, and she could feel each bump and ridge sending ripples of sensation the light up every nerve. She gasped, her hands tightening on him, and he paused, looking over her as she took a breath, then went back to her lips. 

When he started rocking his hips, she whined, and Sans growled into her mouth, each sound she made only making him hungry for more. 

(Y/n) felt Sans’ hand tighten on her thigh, holding it firmly around him as he started thrusting in earnest, now, the thick feel of his cock making him feel longer, she suspected, and the feeling of him over her, panting and groaning out surprisingly sweet nothings, made her want more of him, feeling greedy for whatever he’d give. 

“ _ stars- _ y’re so fuckin’ pretty,” he gasped to her, “ya l-look s- so be-eautiful under me… haaah! shit! y’re so tight, sweetheart… nnnnggh! i dunno how ya can feel this good wit’out it countin’ as a sin…” 

His hips were picking up the pace, and (Y/n) whined and moaned louder, arching her hips with his thrusts and dragging her hands over him, her nails scraping over the bones hidden under his shirt. 

He felt so good- so  _ right _ … 

So amazing… 

“Sans,” she gasped, starting to pant his name as his soft gasping made way to growls, his panted breath growing rougher along with his thrusts. 

(Y/n) panted his name like a mantra as he thrust, his movements filling her and leaving her empty in nearly the same instant. 

“aaaah, sweetheart…” his moan trailed off as his hand tightened on her thigh. “sweetheart, i wanna feel ya come fer me- fuck- i f-fuckin’ need ta feel ya comin’ on my cock-” Sans gasped for a breath that came back out as a growl that made shivers of need wiggle in her belly. 

His pelvis was slapping against her soft skin, his movements rhythmic and precise as he pounded into her. 

She was so wet that it was spreading everywhere, her inner walls starting to clench with Sans’ movements. 

"uuuuuuuuunngh, yes, sweetheart," he groaned, pushing into her a little harder. "come fer me an' let yer tight lil pussy squeeze me…" 

(Y/n) felt her inner muscles clench and shiver as she reached the edge, then, with a loud cry, she fell over and it was like free falling through clouds of ecstasy as all of the amazing sensations seemed only to intensify as Sans kept thrusting. 

"fuck- oh fuck- y-yeah," Sans groaned shakily, his hands tightening, one on her thigh, and one probably ripping holes in the sheet clenched in his fist as he continued to buck into her. "sweetness, y-ya feel s-so- …perfect," he sighed out softly before his jaw clenched. 

(Y/n) whimpered and held tight to him as she came again. 

"ungh!  _ f-fffuuuck _ ," he ground out, curling forward around her and groaning her name into her shoulder as he came. 

They panted together to catch their breaths, and Sans let out a small grunt as he pressed his pelvis against her. "nnn, stars- y're s-still suckin' at me, sweetheart," he groaned, sounding like he was in heaven. 

(Y/n) let out a chuckle, her face burying itself in his shoulder as soft, satisfied noises left her. 

Sans wrapped his arms around her and flopped over, rolling so that she was on top of him and stroking her head where it laid against his shoulder with the hand that wasn't cradling her on him. "mmnnnf, tha' was…" He trailed off as his arms gave a gentle squeeze. 

"Good…?" (Y/n) offered. 

"good? fuck 'good', sweetheart, that was fuckin'  _ amazin' _ ," he groaned. 

(Y/n) felt her lips curl up in a smile, glad he was as affected as she was. "Yeah," she agreed. 

He let out a small grunt of satisfaction, and (Y/n) realized that he was still actually in her. 

That was… different… 

"Sans," she asked, moving her hips to let him slip out, but not feeling him move. 

His hands went to her hips to hold her still. "nn, jus', let it be, sweetness. it feels so good inside ya…" 

She stopped moving, but asked, "is that normal?" 

"fer me, yeah. humans don't stay in?" He asked. 

(Y/n) thought back over everything she'd learned or experienced. "Noh," she squeaked. 

"huh," he commented. "maybe ya jus' never met a guy with a big enough baculum," he chuckled, making it sound like it was a small dick joke. 

"A whakh? Whakh's that?" She asked, looking up at his relaxed face. [A what? What's that?]

"baculum," he repeated. "'s th' bone that jus' boned ya, sweetheart," he chuckled, "penile bone." 

She thought for a moment, then, realizing her voice worked better at softer volumes, softly told him, "I don't remember ever hearing about that bone in human biology…" 

Sans looked down at her in surprise. "ya mean humans ain't got one?" He asked. 

(Y/n) shook her head humming a no. 

Sans chuckled to himself. "well sweetheart, i'd tell ya a joke 'bout my penile bone, but ’s too long." He burst out laughing, sending tremors of laughter through her. 

(Y/n) snorted and let out a soft chuckle. 

After a moment, Sans hummed. "i have a feeling that boss's gonna be really pissed t'day," he told her, turning his jaw to give a nip at her cheek as his hands ran up and down her body that was still sprawled over his. "cause i feel like i owe it ta ya ta spend th' day showin' ya how it works, now," he teased, letting his tongue lick up behind her ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, how sweet, Sans!   
> Sans: shaddup! ain't like that!   
> I read it- in fact I wrote it, so I know it's like that.   
> Sans: only 'cause ya fuckin' embellished th' shit outta it!   
> *stage whispers* I toned down the sweetness. Don't need cavities when I'm already going to get my wisdom teeth out.   
> Sans: *flushed bright red* i said shaddup!!
> 
> I also posted a chapter of my [other story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584485) yesterday!  
> And I have a [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/).  
> If you have anything you want to send me (asks, questions, dare I hope... more fan art? *hopeful puppy dog eyes*) you can do so on my tumblr!


	20. Papyrus tries to be... friendly? Maybe. Is that what he's doing? Yes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetheart enjoys flustering Papyrus, and he tries to educate her in the greatest of performers; Mettaton... Aka, share his interests with her. Also... other stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important stuff!  
> So! While looking through stuff, I looked through the bookmarks to this story (multiple reasons) and saw a comment in the bookmark saying that they weren't sure why she hadn't gotten her voice back, yet. This is honestly a good question.  
> I guess it wasn't clear enough, I mean, a lot of stuff has happened. I tried to put the speech indicators to show that her voice is getting better, but then she'll yell and scream at Sans or someone on the phone (her idiot boss) and it'll get a bit worse.  
> Also, I did a count of the days (quickly scanning through the whole file so I could be a little off) and at the beginning of the next chapter she's only been there for two weeks (13 days actually) and only been awake for 10 of them. Even if we give the benefit of the doubt and say three weeks (pretty sure that's the time frame I was aiming for about the point they had sex), she's basically gotten her voice back, its just a bit wobbly and squeaky. I dunno 'bout the rest of y'all, but last time I got sick (actually right before I started writing this story) I lost my voice for about a month and a half. I started getting it back after a month, had two weeks of the squeaky voice of a dog toy, and then a week of where it was mostly back, but still wobbly and had to clear my throat a lot because of it cutting out and squeaking.  
> This is for informative purposes, not to be a jerk. Even though I feel like a jerk... lol  
> God damn it! Do you know how hard I tried not to make it so he had a sock thing?! Maybe a preference or soft spot, but not an all out fetish. Like, 'ooo, yeah, those're sexy,' sure, but not, 'oh god, I'm so hard 'cause you're wearing socks!' *sigh* I fail at life...  
> Enjoy an about double length chapter!

Contrary to what Sans had said, the two spent the time until Papyrus came back not having sex, but cuddling and making out. 

“SANS!” Papyrus called from downstairs, knowing too well not to go near his brother’s room unless he was interested in an accidental show. 

Sans pulled back from the kiss he was tangled in with (Y/n), glancing to the door before giving her another kiss and climbing from the bed to go down to his brother. 

(Y/n) laid back, biting her lip and smiling. 

Ok… so it hadn’t started out great, but, really, even if she left now, the sex was amazing, and she wouldn’t have a problem messaging him. Who knew about a relationship, but what they had was pretty sweet. 

A sudden realization hit her. 

What did Sans think of relationships? 

Was it something monsters did? It seemed like they avoided showing that they had feelings or emotions at every turn, and she could see how having a relationship would blow that out of the water. 

Did she want a relationship? 

Yes, sex was nice, and it was nice spending time with him, but… it was entirely different than having a relationship. Right now, they were basically almost friends, with benefits. Maybe closer to fuck buddies who liked hanging out. 

It was a strange gray area to be in. 

(Y/n) stretched and climbed from the bed, hurrying to grab some clothes and head to take a quick shower to wash the smell of sex from her. 

How long had it been since her body had felt so well used? So nicely taken care of? 

...How long had it been since she’d been a willing participant in it becoming this sore? 

She shook her head to get that thought out of her head. 

It didn’t matter, anyway, that bastard was gone, and she was here. 

She needed to enjoy her life. 

She instead focused on washing up, bemoaning that her legs had gotten so hairy and that there was no razer around here to shave. How could she have forgotten to tell Sans to get one when she sent him out for everything and the kitchen sink? 

After her shower, she went into Sans’ room and found the bag he’d brought back on the off chance that he had gotten one and she’d just missed it. 

No luck, though she did find a pair of really cute over the knee socks. They looked like they were either from a halloween display, or from a store that sold punk and goth type clothing, having a print of tiny scattered skull and crossbones, and a bit of lace and back ribbon at the top.

Well… at least they’d cover the hairs on her legs and she wouldn’t be so self conscious about them. 

She pulled on a shirt, the pants she’d originally been wearing, and did her best with her hair before she walked downstairs. 

Papyrus was making a lot of noise in the kitchen, and Sans was nowhere to be seen. 

He must have gone out for something… 

(Y/n) went to the kitchen and stopped next to Papyrus. 

He looked down at her with a suspicious glare, but she responded with a friendly grin. 

Papyrus quickly looked away with a bit of red growing over his cheeks. 

Embarrassment… that’s right; being nice flustered him. 

A mischievous grin lifted her lips. 

This was going to be fun. 

As Papyrus started trying to make the shepherd's pie again, she stood near, pre measuring things and handing them to him. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HUMAN?!” He demanded, his hands going to rest on his pelvis. 

“He-ping,” she told him, then shot a huge grin. [helping]

Papyrus' sharp teeth gritted hard and he turned away with a glare. 

(Y/n) held back her laughter. 

So much fun. 

As Papyrus was starting to layer, the door opened and Sans came back in. 

“SANS! COME GET YOUR HUMAN! SHE’S UNDERFOOT!” Papyrus demanded. 

Sans entered the kitchen, seeing (Y/n) helpfully handing a bowl of mashed potatoes to his brother, whose skull was glowing across his cheekbones and nasal ridge. 

He stuffed his smokes in his pocket and strolled over to where (Y/n) was grinning at him. He gave her a devious grin back, his sharp teeth flashing at her, and let his tongue trace his golden fang suggestively. 

Sans stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling behind her ear. "c'mon, sweetheart, stop botherin' my bro an' come in th' other room wit me. i got an idea 'f how ta entertain ya." Sans chuckled at her obviously flustered form against him. “c’mon sweetheart, give ‘im th’ potatoes an’ come wit me.” 

Papyrus took the bowl of potatoes from her and made a disgruntled and disgusted noise as Sans guided (Y/n) to the other room. 

He sat her on the couch and sat next to her, pulling the remote out and putting on a show. 

(Y/n) sniffed the air, noticing a heavier cherry and vanilla smell around Sans. 

"What's that sm-ll?" She asked. 

"what smell?" Sans asked, looking over at her with a brow ridge up. 

"It's on you, like… vanilla, and cherry," she told him. 

"oh," Sans hummed, pulling out a slightly worn box to show her. "that's my smokes."

"You smoke?" She asked in surprise. 

"yeah, sometimes," he murmured, his eyelights flashing to the kitchen. 

(Y/n) mentally shrugged. Smoking was bad, but who knew if it even affected him the same way… He wasn't doing it around her, and at least the smoke smelled good. 

Over all, filed under 'not her business'. 

.

After a dinner filled with Papyrus shooting them disgusted looks from his spot across the table and telling them the 'thrilling adventures' he'd had that day, Papyrus made them stay downstairs to watch Mettaton shows. 

"boss, i don't wanna watch any mettaton stuff," Sans complained. 

"TOO BAD; I'M NOT LETTING YOU TWO WANDER OFF TO YOUR OWN DEVICES! WHO ONLY KNOWS WHAT WOULD HAPPEN THEN!" 

"heh, i know what'd happen," Sans commented, giving (Y/n) a suggestive wink. 

Papyrus gave a put upon sigh and wedged his way between them on the couch. 

"hey, bro, what're ya doin'?!" Sans complained, shuffling out of the way a bit so he didn't get sat on. 

"I DON'T WANT THE TWO OF YOU CANOODELING RIGHT NEXT TO ME!" Papyrus declared. 

"then let us go up ta my room, bro," Sans sighed, managing to hold back his irritation. "simple as that." 

"NO CANOODELING!" Papyrus declared. 

He spent a lot of the shows explaining to (Y/n) how their star, and sometimes only actor, was better than anything humans could possibly have, often spending half a segment explaining the ‘complicated and far superior’ bits. 

After enough time had apparently passed, Papyrus decided it was time to go to bed and ushered them all upstairs. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Sans let out an irritated breath before looking up at (Y/n) and letting his sharp teeth curl into a predatory grin. 

Heat shot through (Y/n)'s belly, her heart rate going up. 

"c'mere, sweetheart," Sans beckoned her to the bed as he reached it himself. "i have a feelin' yer tongue's been away from mine fer too long…" 

(Y/n) felt a bit of embarrassment mixing with the excitement that was filling her, heat starting to build already. 

"aw, c'mon, sweetness," Sans drew his voice out temptingly, the low tones somehow reminding her already wettening core what he'd done to it earlier and making it clench. "no need ta be so shy noww." 

(Y/n) slowly stepped toward the bed, fluttering filling her belly. 

“there ya go,” Sans praised as she got closer. “that’s it, sweetheart, c’mon closer,” he told her as he knelt on the bed and moved to the middle, sitting on his knees. “wait, this’s gonna be easier if ya take those pants off b’fore ya get up here,” he commented. 

A wave of trepidation fell over her, and she thought through what was happening, trying to be completely sure she was ok with what was about to happen. 

One round of sex and a day of making out, you could… maybe still be friends. Any more than that… who knew… 

“what’s wrong, sweetheart?” Sans asked, his expression turning more toward question than the suggestive thing it had been. 

(Y/n) paused, then reached for her pants and started taking them off. 

“mmm, there ya go, sweetheart,” Sans commented as she started crawling toward him on the bed, his expression slipping back to that one of suggestive intent. 

She made her way up, then paused in front of him, biting her lip as she reached under her shirt and worked her bra off without taking off her shirt. Her attention was drawn back to Sans at the lustful noise he made as she threw it to the floor behind her. 

“i didn’t know ya knew magic, sweetheart,” Sans chuckled, leaning forward and grabbing her by the hips to draw her closer to him. His hands slid down her thighs, moving around them, then up the backs to take her panties and start dragging them down her thighs. 

As she lifted one knee so he could get them off, he caught sight of the dark fabric on her calf and twisted a little around her to get a better look. 

Yes, there were little skull and crossbones distributed every so often over the black of the fabric, a bit of lace nearly hidden behind her knee. 

“fuck,” Sans murmured softly, his phalanges lingering over the soft fabric as he helped her off with her panties. 

(Y/n) looked at him in question, following his gaze, her leg registering where he was touching. 

Oh. 

Oh!

Ooooooooh… 

He’d bought those… maybe not even purposely for her… 

Here she was wearing them, and if the tent in his shorts was anything to go by, he wholeheartedly approved. 

Sans tried to stop the drool from dripping between his teeth as his fingers took in the feel of her soft leg inside of the socks, tracing the muscles that filled out the fabric and looking sexier than he had imagined. 

He hadn’t even dared to hope that she’d willingly wear them, let alone put them on herself, yet here she was, calves covered in the socks, looking sexy enough that if she pressed her knees together, her legs would look good enough to- he’d have to hold on to the backs of her thighs so that he could brace himself to thrust, keeping her feet together with his knees and her knees together with his hands- 

Sans blinked his sockets to clear his fantasy, gripping the backs of her thighs and pulling her up into his lap, pausing only to get his shorts out of the way. Then he was pulling her up over him, her knees on the outsides of his hips, angling and positioning them both so that as he eased her to sit down, she felt the head of his cock brushing against her. 

(Y/n) bit her lip, her body giving all the signals that it was interested and ready, and one of his hands slipped between them to guide his cock, brushing against her wet folds until he found her opening. 

The hand on her hip gripped harder as he encouraged her down, sliding into her, and his face turned into a grimace of pleasure. 

“nnn, fuck, ya feel jus’ ‘s good ‘s last time…” He told her through gasped breaths. “fuuuuck, sweetheart… ya a’ways this hot an’ wet, or is this jus’ fer me?” He groaned as she sank down, her thighs finally meeting where his shorts had crumpled around his femurs. 

“Sans,” she whispered, her hands clenching around the back of his shirt, grabbing at his ribs and making him growl needily. 

One of his hands buried itself in her hair, tangling and fisting in it to point her face to his, his teeth pressing against her lips and parting them to let his tongue meet hers, and she moaned, her hips following the motions he was guiding her through to get a bit of movement going. 

It was a bit awkward due to the angle, and only served to make them both want more. 

Sans' hand moved from her hip to give a rough grope to her ass, holding her against him as he turned and laid over top of her. 

His pelvis stayed against her as he knelt up, his hands running down her calves, the roughness of his phalanges catching a little at her socks. 

He gave a squeeze to her calves, then lifted them up over his shoulders, nuzzling them, his hands stroking over them. 

His hands slid down to her thighs, gripping them tightly before starting to move his pelvis. 

He rocked gently for a moment, but soon leaned forward, pushing her knees closer to her chest as he did, and it seemed to open her up to him more, making her able to feel every inch of him as he moved inside her. 

Sans held her thighs tight against his ribs, keeping her calves on his shoulders and nuzzling against them as he thrust. They felt so soft under his phalanges, against his cheekbone-

His eyelights stayed on her as he panted for breath, thrusting into her rhythmically. He could feel her hands grabbing and twisting around his shorts, trying to pull him into her as her hips gave little bucks trying to meet his. 

fuck... 

She was so cute- the socks were adorable, and they made her look even cuter… 

His tongue reached out and traced over her calf, making him grunt as she clenched around him. “oh, sweetheart,” he groaned softly, nipping at her calf. 

A noise escaped (Y/n), but she tried to swallow it, trying to keep quiet as he sped up. 

Sans gripped her thighs tightly, pushing into her faster and faster, his pointed teeth digging into her sock covered calf, his tongue brushing over it. 

(Y/n) gasped, her mouth dropped open as she tried to stay quiet, her body bouncing as he pushed into her harder. 

“fuck, sweetheart- ya squeezin’ ‘round me like that- ya like what ‘m doin’ ta ya?” He asked, watching her face. 

(Y/n) nodded, her hand tightening in the fabric of his shorts. 

“yeah?”

She nodded again as she gasped for air, trying desperately not to make noise to piss off the other skeleton in the house, starting to get light headed at how much oxygen she was taking in. 

“nnn, fuck- y’re so sweet, sweetheart,” he told her, gulping in air as he tightened his hands, holding her steady as he pounded into her. 

She was going to have bruises there, though it couldn’t seem to matter to her mind. He was hitting every perfect place inside her- it felt so good- he felt so perfect inside her- every spot lighting up with pleasure- so amazing- 

And then he bit her calf again, his tongue trailing over the sock that made her seem even more adorable and sweet. 

“Ungh-” (Y/n) squeaked, holding back the other noises as she came, her body tightening and pulsing around Sans as she softly moaned his name. 

“uuuuuuugh, sweetheart- tha’s right, come fer me- nnn- ya feel s’good- fuck- fuckfuckfuck-!” He growled out as he fell over the edge and followed her into bliss, his jaw clenched tight to keep quiet. He didn’t need his brother bursting in and ruining the mood. 

As they came down, Sans leaned forward and kissed her, his tongue and teeth moving with her mouth, small noises leaving them both. 

Sans chuckled after a moment, his hands squeezing her ass with her legs now wrapped around him. 

“What’s so funny?” She asked, watching his face. 

“nothin’, i jus’ feel bad fer humans ’s all. any guy who doesn’t get ta feel ‘is girl keep pullin’ at ‘im like this, really. can’t ‘magine. jus’ feels so good. c’mere, sweetness,” he coaxed, though he was the one who did all the work of wrapping his arms around her and rolling so that she was again on top of him before he gave a content sigh. 

“Their loss,” (Y/n) murmured back with a chuckle of her own. 

They started drifting off, but (Y/n) would swear she heard Sans say, “‘m glad i found ya… some a th’ best luck in my life…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... In case it wasn't clear... Yes, Sans was thinking of pressing Sweetheart's calves together and fucking the space between near her knees... um... while she was wearing the socks... I- I don't know... I was going to have him just think about licking or nipping, but, in the moment that's what came out instead... Sans does what he wants when I write, apparently...   
> Sans: damn straight i do, doll!
> 
> I also posted a chapter of my [other story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584485) a minute ago!  
> And I have a [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/).  
> If you have anything you want to send me (asks, questions, dare I hope... more fan art? *hopeful puppy dog eyes*) you can do so on my tumblr!


	21. Sans has unhealthy coping techniques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is pissed at Sans- Sweetheat tries to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, ok... Through the pain, I have some warnings.  
> This chapter contains lashing out via verbal and emotional abuse (not much), and unhealthy coping mechanisms. Aka, using sex, orgasms/ giving orgasms to deal with being sad.

(Y/n) gasped as Sans slid his fingers into her, again. 

How he managed to find the perfect buttons to push so quickly every time honestly just threw her for a loop. 

They’d managed to sleep through most of the morning, being so worn out from the day before and the long night of activities. Sans had left for about two or three hours, but he claimed he couldn’t stay away long, and ditched his rounds to get back to his bed, and pull her into it with him. 

He’d already made her come three times, letting them be slow and far apart to tease her more and not overstimulate her too soon. 

(Y/n)’s hands held onto him as his tongue and teeth played with hers, his hand twisting and stroking inside her, driving her closer, until he finally let her come, panting and growling against her collarbone, a chuckle of enjoyment leaving him. 

“nnn, sweetheart, why’re ya so wet?” Sans teased, teasing her pussy by pressing his carpals against it and rubbing, giving her a bit of extra sensation. “‘s actin’ like it wants somethin’ in there. somethin’ fillin’ it up, jus’-” he gave a light slap, “right-” another slap, and she thought she might have come again, but it was hard to tell with all of the muscles already tightening. 

“‘C- ‘cause hu-humans are mostly- made of w-water,” she tried to tease back. 

Sans chuckled at her, pulling his hand from her and starting to lick it. “guess ‘m thirsty, then…” 

(Y/n) laughed in return, but their fun time was cut short by an enraged yell from downstairs. 

“SAAAAAAANNNNNSSSSSS!!!!” 

If skeletons could go pale, (Y/n) was sure she’d be mistaking him for a ghost. 

“uuuh, i, uh… i better go talk to him… s-stay in here, a’right, sweetheart?” Sans asked. (Y/n) nodded and he climbed from the bed, looking nervous as he left his room. 

Even though they were downstairs, (Y/n) could still hear Papyrus’ angry shriek. 

“SANS, YOU HAVE SKIPPED YOUR ROUNDS FOR THE LAST TWO DAYS! I’D ASK YOU WHAT YOU WERE DOING, BUT I ALREADY KNOW THAT YOU WERE LAZING AROUND, PLAYING WITH YOUR PET!!” 

The venom spitting from his voice was making (Y/n) feel uneasy, and she felt like she should stand up for Sans, but… Papyrus was, other than calling her a pet, absolutely correct about what had happened. 

And also very frightening…

She wasn't too proud to admit that he could terrify her. 

“I DON’T CARE WHAT EXCUSE YOU GIVE,” Papyrus cut Sans off mid arguing point, “YOU ARE A LAZY, GOOD FOR NOTHING, POOR EXCUSE OF A SKELETON! YOU’D BE A BETTER MUSICAL INSTRUMENT, SINCE I COULD TAKE YOUR, USELESS, EMPTY SKULL AND USE IT AS A DRUM!” He let out some frustrated noises, then gave a frustrated, growling screech. “AT LEAST THEN A PART OF YOU WOULD BE USEFUL, YOU WASTE OF DUST AND MAGIC!! I DON’T KNOW WHY I DON’T DUST YOU RIGHT NOW! MY LIFE WOULD BE EASIER! SOMETIMES I WISH I WAS AN ONLY CHILD!! YOU’RE SUCH A MORONIC BUFFOON!!” 

(Y/n) heard Papyrus’s heavy stomps as he made his way up the stairs, the door to his room down the hallway slamming and shaking the walls. 

Holy shit- she felt selfish for the relief that flooded her at not being there when he went off. 

Poor Sans… 

There was a shuffling sound that paused in front of the door for a moment before he opened it and moved into the room, shutting the door before plopping onto the bed, face and eyelights not leaving the ground his feet barely pulled away from as he walked. 

He looked like a terrible mess… Like his brother had just taken his soul out and crushed it in front of his eyelights. 

Maybe he had… 

Sans felt hollow. 

_Worthless._

_Stupid._

_Useless._

_Good for nothing._

All of these things described him. They were true… He knew it. 

The hollow feeling inside his soul expanded, consuming him little by little. 

Maybe it would be better if he were dusted. If he fell down. 

A soft hand touched his shoulder and his sockets popped open, looking up to see (Y/n) looking back at him with- kindness… empathy… 

Sans closed his sockets tightly as his soul ached… those were things he didn’t deserve. 

"Sans…" Her sweet voice made her sound like an angel. 

Sans pulled her down and against him, settling with her back to his chest. 

This was something he could do. He'd managed to keep her safe so far. 

His hand stroked along her body as they laid there in silence, and he realized that she hadn't gotten redressed at all; she still only had on his tank top.

Then he realized that there was another thing he could do. Something that he'd even dare say he was- _good_ at. 

Sans' hand slipped down to her thigh, trailing over the sensitive skin as he buried his nasal ridge in her hair. 

(Y/n) wasn't quite sure what he was doing; this was a strange moment to be in the mood… 

"doll-" It was a whisper, barely audible, even though he was so close to her ear. "doll, i- i jus' wanna make ya feel good… jus' wanna… know there's somethin' i can do… right… " His hold tightened a bit around her, his hand slowing down. 

After a moment, her legs shifted, just an inch apart, but Sans took it from there, hooking one knee up over his femur to spread her and give himself access. 

His phalanges slid down her thigh to her still bare apex, starting slow, knowing that she wasn’t worked up anymore. 

He trailed over her, brushing along her lips, garnering more and more of their attention, taking his time and waiting for it to culminate naturally. 

The teasing trailing slowly morphed into gentle rubbing, making her pussy start to get warm and wet again, puffing up until he started to knead it, rubbing her clit with not only his hand, but her own folds as well. 

(Y/n)’s breathing got heavier and heavier, starting to come out in pants as Sans’ hand moved, gradually speeding up. 

He was a lot quieter than usual, forgoing his usual dirty words of teasing and praise and just listening to her noises. 

Strange how when he also got off, it was all about her, giving words of encouragement and telling her how pretty she was, but now, when he was pushing her closer to orgasm, not getting one of his own, listening to her soft noises, it seemed to be all about him. 

Her noises got louder as he rubbed her clit in circles, his hot breath getting heavier against her neck as he touched her. 

Sans slipped an arm under her, wrapping it around her waist and holding her tight against him, getting her so close she could almost taste it, her soft noises almost as loud as her speaking voice, then suddenly, he plunged two phalanges into her, shifting them to find that special place that it seemed he’d been practicing to find, just for this moment. 

“Aaaaaaangh!” (Y/n) cried, her voice rising as his fingers dragged over and over her g-spot. 

She came, pulsing around his fingers, one hand holding onto him as he kept going and brought her to orgasm again. This time, she felt a bit of a gush, and knew in the back of her mind that he’d gotten her to squirt. 

Sans’ hand kept going and going, giving her another orgasm, making her squirt again. 

He nuzzled her hair aside and nipped at the back of her neck. 

The pressure of his pointed teeth biting her pushed her closer and she fell over the edge. 

(Y/n)’s thighs were really starting to get wet, just like her noises had turned from soft cries of pleasure to near yells of ecstasy as he made her come for a fifth time, and squirt for a fourth time. 

Sans was still quiet behind her, his jaw nipping her while his hand pounded her, assaulting her g-spot with so much touch she screamed as she came this time, yet another gush flooding over her thigh. 

(Y/n) gasped for breath as he softly petted over her, nuzzling into her shoulder. 

“S-Sans,” she gasped. Her hand left where it was on him and traveled to his pelvis, finding where his shorts were covering his erection. “Your turn.” 

“nah, doll, i- ya- ya had enough,” Sans told her, not wanting to have to be responsible for getting her off again while fighting his own orgasm. 

She’d managed to get his shorts down enough to let his cock pop out. “It’s ok, just you,” she told him, taking her leg from his femur and pressing her thighs together, guiding his cock so the tip pressed between them. 

y-you could do that?! Sans’ mind felt blown, even though he’d already rubbed against her soft thigh until he came… 

(Y/n) started grinding back into him, her soft thighs surrounding just the head of his stiffness, teasing him to take more. 

Sans groaned, arching his hips with her to thrust between her thighs, the wetness from her orgasms combining with his precum to give enough lubrication to slide easily between the soft flesh. 

His arm tightened around her, holding her against him, his other hand holding one thigh, pressing the tips of his phalanges into the soft skin as he began slowly thrusting, building a rhythm. 

The way he tried to curl around her, his skull pressing into her, his breath coming in needy gasps, it all spoke of hurt feelings, a pain still in his soul. 

“Take it, Sans,” she told him softly, and he paused. “Take what you need. You deserve it.” 

He was still hesitating, his hands squeezing her a little more. 

“I want to give it to you, Sans,” she told him. 

He buried his face in the back of her shoulder and started moving again, still softly thrusting between her thighs, feeling her pussy rubbing against the top of his cock. 

“You make me feel so good,” (Y/n) told him, feeling a hitch in that thrust before he continued. “Every time you touch me, it feels so good.” 

Sans’ face was pressed tighter against the back of her shoulder, and she could feel the neediness increase in his grip. 

“You’re amazing,” she softly praised. 

His breath panted out against her, his whole body pressing close, curling around her more as though she were a precious treasure, or maybe like he was begging for permission to believe her. 

“You’re so smart, Sans. You taught me how to read monster ruins when you couldn’t even read my language,” she kept her voice soft and low, trying to give him what comfort she could. 

He nuzzled against her, his arm pressing her against him and hand holding her thighs steady as he pumped between them, their warm softness squeezing him as she pressed her thighs tighter around him. 

Was that a whine? A- a needy whine? From _Sans_? 

It sure sounded like it. 

He panted harder as his pelvis sped up, the front hitting her ass as his cock slid through the soft, hot, tight tunnel her thighs made. 

(Y/n) could feel him rubbing against her, and she was pretty sure that what was a piercing was rubbing against her clit. She tried to keep her breathy sighs silent as he moved, trying to make it only for him. 

“Y-you’re the best skeleton, I’ve ever met,” she told him, hearing him getting more desperate. "The best male I've ever met…"

His movements were getting more organized, more focused toward an orgasm. 

“S-so good at p-protecting and keeping me- safe from others,” she told him, her voice taking on a sultry tone as she neared orgasm, _again_. 

This fucking skeleton! 

This was supposed to be selfish, it was supposed to be just for him, only to help boost his ego back up and get him off- and _somehow_ she was about to come again! 

That had never happened any of the times her ex had made her do something like this! He’d wanted her to build his ego and get off while keeping control of her by never letting her get even close to orgasm. 

Meanwhile, Sans the freaking skeleton was about to make her beg him to come before she did just so it could stay all about him- all while his supposedly selfish thrusts weren’t even aimed at bringing her pleasure! 

She could hear how close he was getting and had hope that she might be able to make it. 

(Y/n) started squeezing her thigh muscles in pulses, keeping up her stream of compliments, all the praises she could think of to tell him. 

Sans’ arm tightened as he groaned. “ungh- sweetheart-” he softly moaned into her ear. "oh, fuck, sweetheart…" 

“Yes, that’s it, Sans, c- come. Come for me,” she told him, her jaw clenching as she staved off her own orgasm. “Please!” 

Sans’ breath came in rapid pants as he thrust, groaning as he finally reached the end. “oh, sweetheart, yeah… f-fuckin’- _unnngh_!” He grunted out roughly as he came, spilling on her thighs in spurts as he moved. 

He was still thrusting and that god damn piercing was still rubbing over her clit, now slicked up by his cum, which already had a tendency to make her skin tingle. Of course she came again. It was pretty much impossible not to. 

Sans cradled her against him, arms wrapped around her middle as they caught their breath. 

“What he said isn’t true,” (Y/n) told him. 

Sans froze for a second. “whaddaya mean?” He asked. 

“You’re pretty amazing,” she answered. 

He just made a noise in reply. 

“Well, I wasn’t supposed to come again with that,” she told him. 

His breath paused for a moment, as though he was checking that she had or was still actually having an orgasm. 

“You weren’t even trying to touch me, or make it happen, right?” She asked. 

“uh, n- no,” he murmured. 

“And yet, I did. That’s not supposed to be possible in that position, but you did it. Pretty amazing, if you ask me.” 

It was silent for a moment before Sans gave a chuckle and a squeeze. 

“thanks, sweetheart,” he murmured nearly silently. 

They laid there for a few minutes before (Y/n) climbed from the bed, pulling her previous pair of shorts on before opening the door, intending to go to the bathroom to clean up. 

She had hardly made it four steps from Sans' door before Papyrus' door opened and the tall skeleton moved to her like a thundercloud. 

He was glaring at her like she had personally slapped his mother and accused his ancestors of indecent things. 

"I KNOW THAT FOR SOME REASON YOU HAVE A SOFT SPOT FOR MY WORTHLESS BROTHER-" 

"He's not worthless," she murmured so softly it was ignored as Papyrus kept reprimanding her. 

"- AND THAT YOU MAY HAVE BEEN TRYING SOME MISGUIDED ATTEMPT TO HELP HIM, BUT THERE IS _NO NEED_ TO _PRETEND_ THAT HE IS THAT GOOD AT PLEASURING YOU!" 

(Y/n) blinked at him, her mouth agape. "Wh- what?" 

"YOU HEARD ME! IT'S ANNOYING TO HEAR YOU FAKE IT!" Papyrus declared. "SUCH OVER THE TOP NOISES!" 

So she _had_ been as loud as she'd thought… 

But, she was also offended at his accusation. He'd been so horrible to Sans that he'd started to spiral, she'd seen it starting, and maybe she didn't have a leg to stand on in the last argument, but she sure as hell had one this time. 

"Just because you've never had a partner feel good enough to be that loud with you doesn't mean that it's not real," she told him. 

Papyrus stared at her in shock. 

"Besides, if I'm supposed to be a pet, how am I smart enough to know how to fake it?" She pushed, getting bolder and bolder at his inability to defend himself, his argument crumbling beneath him. 

He didn't seem able to answer, or move, still stuck. 

(Y/n) turned as she was about to continue on her way, but then turned back. "Oh, also- if I'm his pet- are you accusing him of bestiality? Like, is this similar to a human guy fucking his dog to you?" 

Papyrus fell back a step, offended noises leaving him. 

"H-HOW DARE YOU-" 

"I'm a pet, I don't know any better. Woof woof," she faked a bark at him before going to the bathroom. 

As soon as she closed the door, she fell against it, her heart beating a mile a minute. She couldn't believe she'd just done all that- she couldn't believe she'd _gotten away_ with doing all that! What she'd said! 

She worked on catching her breath as she stood there, trying to calm herself. 

She heard Papyrus seem to get ahold of himself and return to his room, the door closing with a slam. 

Sans stood against the wall inside his door. 

She had said that he wasn't worthless… to his brother… she- she hadn't even disputed his brother saying that she had a soft spot for him… 

_Stars-_ his sweetheart was _so sweet_! 

But… 

What his brother had said stayed with him, too… burrowing into him and settling in his bones, making his soul feel the swirl of sickening doubt… 

What if she was only doing this to keep him happy? Trying to keep him in a good mood so he'd keep protecting her? 

He refused the idea. She was too sweet for that! 

But- 

But… 

But. 

He _knew_ that it was survival instinct to keep those above or more powerful than you and the ones keeping you safe happy… But the important question was; was _she_ doing that? 

A muffled chuckle left him. He couldn't believe she'd accused his brother of saying he was into bestiality, and then barked at him… 

She was too sweet, to perfect, for this world- all of the shitty humans he'd ever seen, and every shitty monster he knew… including himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh heh. Did you see the plot hidden in there? Now that we've gotten through all the dirty smutty bits, we can get back to some more angsty plot next chapter!  
> Sans: plot- heh. i thought i was jus' gettin' lucky. more a that comin' up?  
> Depends on how much of a jerk you are in the future.  
> Sans: shit... 
> 
> I also posted a chapter of my [other story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584485), yay! There are some notes about my wisdom teeth removal there lol.  
> And I have a [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/).  
> If you have anything you want to send me (asks, questions, dare I hope... more fan art? *hopeful puppy dog eyes*) you can do so on my tumblr!


	22. Papyrus cares- he does!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus' love language is... food? Sans' is... staying safe...? Sweetheart's is... not taking shit anymore? Or is she just hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding, we know Paps' love language is acts of service, and Sans' is touch. 
> 
> Look who's back! Back again! The week off did me well, I think! I slept until 10am... that's like, 8 hours of sleep last night, and about 6 hours later than I usually get up. I feel like my brain is actually mostly working. And I was supposed to work today, but the person who's shift it was actually did get the day off from his other job, so I got today off- I... I just... feel like I've gotten so much done!  
> Anyway... Hello, um, sorry I ramble a lot... That's me... Anyway, enjoy! Lots more info in the end notes!

Sans woke with his arms around his sweetheart, and he couldn’t get the smile off of his face. 

His arms tightened around her, squeezing her just that little bit closer to him. 

She was so soft…

So comforting…

She fit perfectly into his arms and against him. 

Sans nuzzled into her neck, taking in her scent and nipping to wake her gently. 

(Y/n) hummed softly as she woke. There was a tickling at her neck mixed with soft nips, making her giggle as she was pulled into the waking world. 

That sweet giggle sent jolts of fondness through Sans’ bones. 

“stars, y’re s'wonderful, sweetheart,” he murmured.

That poisonous little thought in the back of his mind that she was only doing any of this to keep him pleased dug at him again, but he dismissed it so hard that it was like flinging a child against a wall… not that he’d… done that before… he was just supposing… 

They laid there for a bit, cuddled together, and enjoying each other’s company, until Sans finally pulled his phalanges from her hair where he'd been trailing them and sighed. 

"gotta get some breakfast, sweetheart. _definitely_ gotta do my rounds t'day." 

She watched him as he climbed from the bed, hesitating at his dresser. 

"w- ya wanna c-come wit me?" He asked, focusing his gaze away from her. 

"Ok," she told him, her voice a bit raspy, but ok otherwise. 

Sans seemed a bit more at ease at that, his posture relaxing and smile gently growing more genuine. 

"heh- sweetheart, i 's gonna tell ya; that's real sweet a ya, what ya said las' night… an' it was funny as hell when ya barked at boss," he told her with a chuckle as he gathered his clothes. 

(Y/n) giggled back. "I don't know what his insistence of me only being a pet is for, but if it gets the point across, I can bark- especially if it makes him feel silly." 

They got ready and spent an awkward breakfast sitting at the table with Papyrus, who seemed a little stiff and formal, but seeming to be ignoring that anything out of the ordinary had happened the night before. 

As the three were getting ready to part ways, Papyrus stopped them. 

"SANS, DON'T FORGET YOUR MEAL!" He held out a paper bag, seeming to hold something heavy at the bottom. 

Sans looked a little flustered as he took it, muttering, "ya didn't have ta do that, boss…" 

"OF COURSE I DID," Papyrus insisted, his own skull flushing a very faint red. "YOU'D JUST EAT THAT GREASY GARBAGE IF I DIDN'T MAKE SURE YOU HAD SOMETHING PROPER TO EAT!" 

"thanks, bro," Sans replied, then he and (Y/n) turned to go, but stopped at the loud clearing of his nonexistent throat the taller skeleton gave. 

"AND YOURS, HUMAN." He held out a bag similar to Sans', refusing to look at her, still lightly glowing red. "IF YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR OWN, MY LAZY BROTHER WILL CERTAINLY FEED YOU HIS AND GET THAT GREASY FILTH ANYWAY." 

(Y/n) looked at the bag in confusion for a moment, glancing at Sans and Papyrus, then back to the bag. She had no idea why or when the irritable skeleton would have gained enough thoughtfulness to try to take care for her- maybe she'd gained a bit of his respect when she'd stood up for herself and Sans the night before…? 

Those thoughts were pushed out of her mind as he jiggled the bag at her impatiently. 

A small smile curved her lips as she decided to show her appreciation to him. 

She took the bag and wrapped her arms around him, giving a, "thanks, Papyrus, it's so thoughtful of you!" 

The large, intimidating skeleton in her grasp flushed darker. "SANS! REMOVE YOUR HUMAN FROM ME AT ONCE!" But he didn't move to reject her. 

(Y/n) held back her chuckle at how entertaining these emotionally constipated monsters were as she let him go, giving him a bright smile. "Have a _wonderful_ day, Papyrus!" 

He gave a flustered "NYEH!" of agitation as the other two left, and (Y/n) almost couldn't hold her laughter this time. 

"Um, Sans… while we're out, is there anywhere that we might be able to get a razor?" (Y/n) asked a few minutes into their journey. 

An image of a lethal straight edge flashed in his mind. "a- a razor? wh-what d'ya need that fer?" Sans asked nervously. In the underground, it was normal to have a weapon, even above ground, most monsters had something on them to protect themselves, but, his sweetheart? 

No. 

He'd protect her. 

He didn't want anyone getting any funny ideas and trying to go against his sweetheart. Humans with weapons were dangerous, and it would only invite trouble. Other monsters would attack out of the sheer principal of having something so dangerous around. 

"For shaving," she answered, her neck heating a bit. 

Calm instantly flooded Sans. 

Oh. Shaving. That was different; he could get an entirely different kind of razor for her. 

He was pretty sure the same place he'd gotten her clothes had something like that, since they dealt in procuring the stranger items from human life that some monsters wanted- for various reasons. 

Sans hummed. "sure, i know a place that might have what ya want." 

.

They went through rounds, Sans talking to each monster as though he were taking a census, making sure that no one was bothered or bothering anyone else. 

It occurred to (Y/n) that what he and his brother were doing, if Papyrus did the same thing, was keeping the peace. Making sure that no arguments arose between any of the citizens. 

The main reason that she'd caught on, though, is because where it had been so calm the last time she went through with him, now, it was agitated and unsettled. 

Monsters looked like they'd attack anyone who looked at them wrong, though the posturing usually broke up when Sans neared. 

It seemed that he had a lot more authority than she'd thought he did, and that the rounds were more important than she'd first guessed, and Sans acted like they were, as well. 

It was getting close to lunch time when they reached a shop with a sign in the window. 

It was obviously closed, the lights off and doors locked, and as (Y/n) used her translator paper to read the sign hung on the door, CLOSED DUE TO DUSTING. 

She looked to where Sans was standing uncomfortably, looking anywhere but the store. 

Was that a normal thing; to close for a whole day just to dust the store?

She felt like there was more to it, like she was missing something, but with the put out way Sans was looking, it didn't seem like the right time to ask. 

She'd ask later, when they weren't in a place surrounded by people who would kill them if given the chance. 

She folded up her paper and stuffed it in her pocket, wordlessly following as Sans turned and silently led the way. 

There were no bad knock knock jokes as they made their way to their next destination as Sans silently brooded through whatever he was dealing with, though he seemed like his regular self as he spoke to the next few people, he was eerily silent between. 

He had a pretty amazing mask to keep his emotions hidden- but of course, these monsters were all emotionally constipated… or maybe just emotionally closeted, afraid to show how they really felt in case someone tried to use it against them… 

Sans pulled (Y/n) out of her reverie, telling her, "we'll hit up that shop fer a razor, then we'll stop fer lunch." 

"Ok, sounds good," she answered, following him to a storefront. 

It had been painted black, like so many of the others, the windows seeming purposely dirty and gritty so you couldn't see in from the outside. There was no name on the front, but 'tea' had been spray painted in dripping red paint on the wall near the door, in human. 

Over all, a _very_ sketchy feeling seemed to emanate from the building. 

Sans opened the door and they entered, (Y/n) looking around at the strange space. 

There was a small area in front of the counter that seemed to run the length of the store. Most of the counter was blocked off by a seeming wall of junk that spanned from the counter to the ceiling, and there were more shelves of it above the space behind the counter, as well. 

There were a few racks on this side of the counter, holding various black, red, and mixed color cloth, and it took a bit for (Y/n) to realize that they were clothes fitted for different types of monsters; obviously, if you were a rabbit or lizard monster, you'd need holes for a tail, but if you were a skeleton or other monster with no tail, you wouldn't- and the spider lady and all of the spiders from the bakery would need something entirely different. 

There was a pretty rabbit monster behind the counter, wearing a tight, low cut top that hardly left anything to the imagination. Her velvety looking pinkish fur seemed very well groomed, laying prettily, the hair on her head pulled into a curly, wavy, ponytail. 

"Heya, there, Sansy," she cooed at him seductively. 

"Hey, doll," Sans greeted back with a slick grin. 

(Y/n)'s attention turned to the interaction, admittedly feeling a twinge of jealousy at the way he wasn't rebuking the rabbit's advances. 

She knew he was flirty, so she tried to quell the stomach twisting emotion. She hated to admit it after how close they'd gotten, but, he was a free monster, just as she was a free woman- they hadn't decided to be anything more. Hadn't even talked about it.

The rabbit leaned forward on the counter, giving a very obvious show of cleavage. 

A lot of cleavage. 

"Is this your new pet, Sansy?" She asked, looking (Y/n) over. "Looks like she's got the clothes ya bought on. And the fit is pretty good, a little off, a bit big… but, we can't expect everyone to look the same in everything, isn't that right, _pet_?" The way she said pet made it obvious it was something not really worth her time, and that she _most definitely_ was above in any sort of hierarchy. 

(Y/n) didn't say anything, her jaw clenching instead, knowing that she had to play nice in a group of hostile people as big as the town. 

The rabbit didn’t seem like she wanted an answer, anyway. 

Sans gave a huff of a laugh at the snide comment pretending to be a joke. 

(Y/n)'s jaw clenched a little harder. 

He was laughing at her? 

It kinda hurt… 

"Aww, look at her. Such a good, well trained little pet. Most pets are so noisy so soon after you get them." The look on the rabbit's face was a rude, scornful sneer despite the praise. 

She hoped Sans would hurry up so they could go, but… he leaned his arm on the counter, looking over at her. 

"she is a good pet," he agreed, sending her a grin that looked a bit patronizing. 

A pit started to form in (Y/n)'s stomach. 

Free agent or not, she would have sworn that their relationship was deeper than that… especially after last night... now she felt a bit cheap and used… 

Dirty… 

Sans’s smile faltered, his brow bone tilting a little in question. 

“I bet she’s a compliant little pet, too,” the rabbit seemed to be goading (Y/n), trying to get some sort of reaction out of her. 

No emotions, she told herself, tightening her jaw just a bit before letting her face fall as neutral as possible. 

“she is, does what she’s supposed ta, but only fer me,” Sans replied to the rabbit off hand, sounding a little distracted as he watched (Y/n)’s expression change. 

The rabbit lady was looking at her so smugly that (Y/n) was starting to feel disgusted, not only with her and the situation, but with herself, too. It started to peek through her neutral face. 

Sans straightened a little from the counter. “somethin’ wrong, sweetheart?” He asked, hiding his honest concern so well that he sounded almost a little patronizing. 

(Y/n) turned her head to look at him, not realizing that her jaw was clenched so tightly that her teeth were starting to hurt until she opened her mouth to answer. 

“Just reflecting on how glad I am that I don’t behave like an attention seeking hussy,” she looked back to the rabbit, who was still trying to showcase her cleavage on the counter while arching her back to show off her tail and how short her shorts were. They were short. Short enough to see a hint of thigh over the counter. 

The rabbit woman made an extremely offended noise, glaring at her. 

“sweetheart,” Sans looked a bit shocked, glancing from the rabbit to her. “what’d ya say that fer?”

She leveled him with the most neutrally masked contempt she could muster. 

“Woof. Woof.” 

A growl rumbled from Sans as his face grew red with anger. His movements were stiff and jerky as he stood straight, moving toward her. 

“c’mon, sweetheart, we’re goin’,” he growled, taking her hand and pulling her toward the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love seeing reading your comments and theories on what's going to happen next, they're always so interesting! And some of them inspire things that happen, honestly. Not so much in this story, since it's so closely planned out, but in some of my other stuff; like Life with the Bone Brigade a lot of things are inspired by dorky conversations I'm having with my guy- hell, I wrote a whole one shot for Mutt because of a comment... I mean, I would have anyway later, but that's what jumpstarted it. So- Yay! Thank you for your comments, and attention! 💖  
> Also, I was thinking about starting a discord for my writing... I mean, I don't know... I have tumblr, and I don't know if anyone would really be interested, so... yeah. Thoughts, maybe?
> 
> I also posted a chapter of my [other story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584485), too, this week- yay!  
> Oh hey, and a And I have a [one shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673754) about Axe?! Waaaaaat?! 
> 
> And I have a [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/).  
> If you have anything you want to send me (asks, questions, dare I hope... more fan art? *hopeful puppy dog eyes*) you can do so on my tumblr!


	23. Insecurities and bonding time with Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is worried for Sweetheart’s safety, but she’s pissed and “not hearing it, thanks!” Sans gets tipsy and makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Paps was pissed at Sans? Yep… someone got dusted… 
> 
> Warning! There is a panic attack/ flashback in this chapter! If this will trigger you, please look for the ~~~ and move to the next! Safe summary at the end!  
> Sans is at least a bit of a pervert, and he loves to throw out awful pickup lines, right? So he's not actually trying to be aggressive- he's just a horny flirt- who's a bit tipsy... and frustrated.

They got back to the house, Sans being angrily silent the whole way. 

(Y/n) kept up with him, angrily silent for her own reasons. 

Sans opened the door and hurried her in, catching her hand and pulling her up to his room. 

“what th’ fuck d’ya think y’re doin’, huh?” He demanded. 

“What’s wrong?” (Y/n) returned, “your pet not being obedient, now?” 

Sans puffed up, seeming even angrier, now. “what th’ fuck-” 

“Not following your every order and being a good, stupid little bitch?” She demanded, her voice soft, though full of anger. 

“why in th’ fuck- what th’- damn it!” Sans yelled, trying to keep his anger under control. “jus’ what the hell’r ya tryin’ ta say?” He seethed. 

“Bitch is the term for a female dog,” she told him. “So, I guess what I’m saying is; woof woof. Lassie wants to go home.” 

“well, welcome home, sweetheart,” he growled angrily. “have fun. i’m goin’ out,” he spat. 

With that Sans turned and stormed from the room, his footsteps echoing down the hall and after a moment, the front door slammed. 

. 

Sans glared at the glass in front of him, sneering at it before throwing it back and letting his hand fall back to the bar with a clunk as the glass landed. 

“grillby,” he called to the fire elemental, motioning for another. “gimme some mustard, too, would ya, ya stingy bastard.” 

He was saying the words, but they were hollow. Grillby knew he didn’t mean them. They were just the empty threats of keeping up an image. Keeping up that attitude of aggression and ‘don’t fuck with me unless you want to get dusted.’ 

Stars, he hated it. 

They weren’t underground anymore! Why were they all still acting like they were?! 

Why did he have to go on these stupid rounds to make sure no one got pissed and killed someone?! 

… 

Why did some asshole have to go dust some other asshole just because he skipped a couple of days to be with his sweetheart? 

… 

“jus’ leave th’ bottle,” Sans told Grillby when he finally came over to refresh his drink, a fresh bottle of mustard in his hand. 

Grillby knew that Sans had a tendency to drink, trying to drown out his cares, but he also knew when he was doing it from depression, and when he something was really bothering him. 

Grillby set the bottle of liquor on the bartop in front of him and set the mustard next to it before turning and walking away. 

Sans was glad to have such a friendship with the flaming man, not having to get into a fight or justify himself for wanting the bottle. 

He poured himself another glass, filling this one, only leaving space for the mustard he added. 

Why did his Sweetheart have to go and say something like that to a monster? 

Not that she wasn’t justified; the rabbit monster _was_ acting like that and getting on his nerves, too- he’d wanted to teach her not to speak to his Sweetheart that way, but- 

It was survival. 

Saying things you didn’t mean, acting like none of it got to you… 

It was just something you did. He did it, too, even if he hated it. 

But his Sweetheart...

He loved that fire in her, that internal spark that didn’t stop because there were obstacles in front of her. But, as much as she was wanting to be strong, she wasn’t, not compared to a monster. With her lack of experience, even the smaller rabbit monster would have been able to knock her around without much difficulty, not to mention that the rabbit’s brother was there in the back, and probably more of her family, as well. 

It was like she didn’t care if she was dusted… like she was on the edge of falling down and didn’t care about the consequences… 

He didn’t want that- she needed to stay alive. 

He needed her to stay alive- 

No- 

No, he didn’t- 

He needed- 

He needed… 

… 

Sans looked at the bottle seeing he’d drank somewhere between a third and half of it. 

He still didn’t feel better. 

He drained another glass and had a mustard chaser. 

What he needed- what he _really_ needed- was for his sweetheart to stop flinching when he touched her… when he got close to her… 

It was like she expected him to hurt her- like, just because he was a monster he was going to go crazy and rip her apart… 

He wished that she could stop, that it would be more obvious that she wanted to be with him- 

That he could get the thought of her only being with him to keep his protection- forcing herself to be with him, just so he wouldn’t hurt her, out of his skull.

But… what could he possibly have to offer other than protection- and a few orgasms? 

Nothing… 

Sans gulped down another few glasses of alcohol- he just needed to get past this depressive level of drunk and to his uncaring, happy zone. Turn his stupid mind off. 

. 

(Y/n) had showered and put on some clean pajama clothing, knowing that she’d feel better after having a chance to calm down. 

She still felt hurt, though! 

She tried to ignore how she was feeling about the skeletal jackass, but, her feelings aside, she still had thought that they’d had a deeper connection, after how intimate their time had been the night before- not from sex, but because of how emotional it had been… 

She’d never felt this close to someone before, actually… 

It was a bit like having a bond that was so strong it was like it had always been there, and she couldn’t imagine her life without it, now… 

The door downstairs closed, and she wondered if Sans was back, but the loud steps told her that it was Papyrus. 

She didn’t want to have a fight, but didn’t want to isolate herself, either. 

In the end, she decided to go down and see what Papyrus was up to. 

The evening passed well, actually, surprising (Y/n) at how nonconfrontational the normally surly skeleton was. 

They watched some Mettaton shows, since he seemed to be the only one who made visual media in the monster world, and Papyrus even ‘let her’ watch as he worked on some puzzles, which seemed like very advanced things compared to the ones she was used to seeing. She also watched him work on his ‘traps’, which looked like more complicated things, and she was impressed. 

He was obviously flattered when she said so, hiding his huge beaming smile with a glare and playing it off, of course. 

He ‘allowed’ her to be in the kitchen, which was almost like helping him cook, as he made dinner. 

When it was done, Sans still hadn’t come home. 

“THAT LAZYBONES IS USUALLY BACK BY NOW,” he commented, not quite hiding his nervousness. 

“Where does he usually go when he’s not here or on his rounds?” (Y/n) asked. 

“THAT GREASE TRAP EXCUSE OF A BAR, GRILLBY’S,” he answered, disgust dripping from his voice. 

“Why don’t you like Grillby’s, Papyrus?” 

“IT’S- It’s Not The Place To Be! It’s Like You’re Pressured To Partake In Alcohol, It Being A Bar And All, But Sans Can Get A Bit Carried Away If He’s Having A Hard Day… I DON’T APPRECIATE HIM SKIPPING MY SKILLFULLY MADE DINNER TO WALLOW IN SELF PITY AND SELF LOATHING!” 

(Y/n)’s brow crinkled in concern. 

“Well, I’m sorry he’s missing out on your delicious dinner,” she said, trying to cheer him up.

Papyrus gave a soft “Nyeh Heh- Hmm,” before taking a breath and composing himself again. “WELL, I’M FINISHED WAITING FOR HIS LAZY ASS. LET’S NOT LET THE FOOD GET COLD AND GO TO WASTE!” 

“Here, here,” (Y/n) toasted, and they dug in. 

Papyrus really was getting better at cooking with all of the silent help she’d been giving him. The lasagna was no longer something that she had to choke down for survival; now it was about as good as one of those not quite right frozen boxed meals. 

It was definitely edible, though!

.

The sun had gone down, Papyrus was in bed, probably asleep, by now, and (Y/n) was relaxing in Sans’ bed, going over the day, what had happened, and what she was going to say to Sans when he got back. 

Her emotions had taken a toll on her, and she had maybe been a bit unnecessarily rude, even if it was how she felt. She didn’t have to take it so far, though. 

They definitely needed to talk about what was going on between them and what their relationship was, if only to give her an answer and make her not feel so used. 

She hoped it was something that didn’t make her feel used… 

The door downstairs opened and closed, the sound of keys falling to the floor barely reaching her upstairs. 

Uneven steps made it up the staircase and to the door, and (Y/n) readied herself to talk to Sans. 

The door opened and Sans nearly fell into the room, startling (Y/n) and throwing her for a loop, making her forget everything she’d been about to say. 

Sans chuckled at himself as he straightened, his hazy eyelights scanning his room for his next destination as he closed the door. They landed on (Y/n) and his grin doubled, at least. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“sweeeeetheeeeaaart!” He called, walking over to the edge of the bed, putting one hand on it and posing in a way that was supposed to be suggestive- she could tell from his cheesy expression. “heh... sweetheart, anyone ever tell ya ya should sell hotdogs- ‘cause ya a’ready know how ta make a wiener stand!” 

He laughed at the lewd pick up line, as she tried to figure out just how drunk he actually was. 

“Uh, nope, no one’s ever told me that… um… Sans, how much did you have to drink?”

He chortled for a moment. “jus’ ‘nough, sweetheart; i can still _perform_ , ‘f that’s what y’re worried ‘bout… heh heh heh. liquor ain’t th’ only hard thing ‘round here…” 

(Y/n) wasn’t sure how to respond. Oh, he’d been suggestive plenty, and insinuated things more than she’d thought was normal, but he rarely ever came out and pushed any lewd comments on her. 

“Sans- you seem kinda… drunk…” 

He laughed again. “i’m wasted, but this condom n’my pocket don’t have ta be!” 

“You- you carry a condom in your pocket…?” She now realized that all the times they’d been together, they’d never used protection… 

It was a bit… unsettling… 

Sans was still laughing it up, his hand finding her leg and pulling her closer to him, until she was at the edge of the bed, her legs hanging off. “nah- not like ‘s necessary, though, right? humans can do anal ta avoid gettin’ pregnant, right?” 

(Y/n) was feeling nervous. 

Was going to go for it…? 

Sans was leaning over her, nuzzling into her shoulder, and the smell of his breath was enough to make her cough. 

He smelled like bourbon and mustard. 

“Sans, I wanted to talk to you about earlier, I don’t want to have sex right now-” 

Sans straightened up a bit, trailing one hand over her cheek and jaw, trying to hold back his chuckles. “aww, c’mon, sweetheart- ‘f i’m a pain in yer ass…” 

(Y/n) felt the blood drain from her face. 

“we can jus’ use more lube!” He burst out laughing harder. 

(Y/n) was fighting to keep her panic under control, but she was trapped, pressed to the bed, him above her- 

She couldn’t move- 

Memories flashed in her mind as she tried not to panic and freak out.

She tried to keep her voice steady and get the words out without stuttering. “No. No Sans, I don’t want to have sex.”

Sans was still in his semi drunken hysterics, cuddling into her stiff body. “aww, c’mon, sweetheart- i ‘s feelin’ a lil off t’day, but ya definitely turned me on!” 

“No!” She wasn’t going to be quiet and take it. As scared as she was, she had to make her state of consent known. “No! Sans stop!” She had hope that he just needed to get it through the alcohol haze. 

Sans grumbled, his high moods cut lower, now. 

“sweetheart, ’m not gonna do anythin’ ta hurt ya, jus’ be calm, stop shakin’.” 

“Sans, get off of me,” she told him. 

“sweetheart- y’re breakin’ my nonexistent heart, here, ya know i ain’t gonna do anythin’ ta hurt ya!” 

His volume wasn’t helping anything, and neither was the way his hands were pinning her shoulders. 

“Stop-!” 

“sweetheart- calm th’ fuck down, i ain’t _doin’_ anythin’ ta ya!” 

Being frustrated wasn’t helping the situation, Sans could tell, and neither was being drunk, but he was too drunk and frustrated to get her to calm down, and the fear in her eyes as they looked up at him was stabbing him in the soul. 

“don’t look at me like that, sweetheart- i ain’t even tryna do anythin’! ‘cept get ya ta calm down! th’ fuck is wrong wit ya?!” 

“Stop!” 

Sans pushed himself up to hover over her, his hands on the bed and his feet still on the floor. “sweetheart- i ain’t even touchin’ ya! calm down!” 

(Y/n) couldn’t hold it back- panic had flooded her system. Her body was shaking, her mind was dissociating, she couldn’t take her eyes from him, but she couldn’t see him, either. She was hyperventilating, and she still couldn’t seem to get enough oxygen into her system. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A scream pushed its way from her lungs, loud, gut wrenching- terrified… 

Sans felt it stab his soul, start to tear it into teeny tiny little shreds. 

She was so afraid of him. 

“sweetheart, shh, stop, y’re fine-”

Sans was pulled from her eye line, tossed roughly to the side, and Papyrus’ back was to her as he glared down at the shorter skeleton.

The scream petered out, and (Y/n) started to come back down a little, her breathing still heavy. 

“what th’ _hell_ , paps?!” Sans demanded from the floor near the wall where he’d landed. 

“YOU ARE BEHAVING LIKE AN ABSOLUTE ASS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING- ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO SCARE YOUR HUMAN LIKE THAT?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, SANS?! I DIDN’T THINK YOU’D EVER STOOP SO _LOW_!”

Even the righteous fury in his tone couldn’t pull her back to the present. 

“i- i wasn’t tryna scare ‘er, paps! she jus’ started freakin’ out!” 

“I DON’T CARE FOR YOUR REASONS!” Papyrus turned, his expression softening as he picked (Y/n) up, cradling her to his ribcage. She struggled a little, but his arms held her, tight enough that she couldn’t get away, though gently enough that she didn’t feel restrained. He turned and started toward the door, and Sans climbed up, going after him. 

“paps- put ‘er down! give ‘er back!” This is where he’d normally be activating his protective skills, but he was drunk enough that he was having trouble multitasking. 

Papyrus turned to him, staring him down with a withering death glare. “DON’T YOU EVEN TRY TO FUCKING TOUCH HER, YOU FILTH. CLEAN YOURSELF UP, YOU'RE A DISGRACE!” 

(Y/n) looked up to see Papyrus standing above her as she was set on a soft surface, and fear started to resurface as she realized that it was his bed. 

Papyrus turned to his desk, ignoring the army of rough looking action figures and instead gathering a pile of papers that looked like the puzzles and traps she’d seen earlier, and turned to the door. 

“He Won’t Touch You- You’re Safe Here…” 

“P- Papyrus, where are you going?” She asked, a little panicked at her savior leaving. 

“I’m Going To Keep Watch- To Make Sure He Won’t _Be Able_ To Touch You.”

He paused with his hand on the doorknob when she spoke again, quietly, “thank you, Papyrus…” 

There was a beat of silence before Papyrus huffed, “OF COURSE,” and left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe Summary!  
> Sans is tipsy and comes back, being super suggestively flirty and cuddly/ touchy and inadvertently pins her. Sweetheart starts having a flashback/ panic attack, and freaks out, but Sans can't quite read the situation, and can't figure out how to calm her down. 
> 
> Sans: 'ey! what th' fuck'd ya do that fer?! ya tryna get me dusted?! m' soul's gonna fuckin' shatter, ya keep doin' that!  
> Oh, yes... me... I'm the one terrorizing people... -oh... wait... XP
> 
> I also posted a chapter of my [other story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584485), too, this week- yay!  
> And I have a [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/).  
> If you have anything you want to send me (asks, questions, dare I hope... more fan art? *hopeful puppy dog eyes*) you can do so on my tumblr!


	24. Fear of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetheart opens up about her past to show Sans that she's not afraid of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I almost didn't make it! I blame the working all day, work Halloween party afterwards (last night), and then working this morning. I'm definitely heading to bed soon-ish tonight... Says the woman with insomnia who is so tired she can't keep her eyes open, and then can't fall asleep five minutes later when she's in bed...  
> I love all of your comments and hits, and appreciate all of the kudos! 💖
> 
> So, I debated back and forth on whether I should give the details of Sweetheart's past (why she flinches) in a flashback, or be nice and just have her talk about it... Yeah... I'm not nice... I did safety, though. ~~~~ at the beginning and end, and safe summary at the end.

Sans woke up in the hall, pinned to the floor, his skull pounding. 

The bright light filling the hall made his skull hurt worse. He groaned as he tried to get up, but couldn’t. 

His eyelights darting to see what had him held down, he saw his brother’s long legs resting on him, keeping him on the ground. 

“GOOD MORNING, MORON,” Papyrus greeted from behind a book about puzzles and traps. 

“ugh,” he groaned. “uh, hey, boss…” 

He let his eyelights roam over the hall and tried to remember what had happened. 

Why the hell had he fallen asleep in the hall? And why the hell did his brother have his legs kicked up on him like a stool instead of yelling at him for being lazy and not going on his rounds? 

Where was his soft, cute little Sweet- 

The memory of (Y/n)’s beautiful eyes staring up at him, full of fear flashed in his mind. 

“sweetheart!” He cried out, trying to get out from under Papyrus’ legs, but his brother slammed him back to the floor. “bro! i-is sweetheart ok?!” Sans begged. 

“STRANGE HOW YOU WORRY ABOUT THAT NOW,” Papyrus commented uninterestedly. 

“bro- p-please-” 

His brother’s eyelights met his, and Sans felt the weight lift from his ribs as he closed his book. 

“IF YOU FUCK THIS UP, SHE WILL LIKELY HATE YOU FOREVER. SO. NO PRESSURE, OR ANYTHING,” Papyrus told him before turning and going downstairs to give them a moment. 

Now that there were no obstacles, Sans was just standing in front of the door staring at it. 

He took a deep inhale and let it out, his hand going to touch his smokes, but not taking them out of his pocket. 

He could really use a smoke right now, the release of the tension it would bring, along with the excuse to put this off- 

Sans lifted his hand away from his pocket and opened the door, cautiously looking around to see (Y/n) on his brother’s bed, looking like she’d had a restless night. 

“s-sweetheart,” he softly called, tentatively stepping farther into the room. “sweetheart, ya- ya ok?” 

(Y/n)’s eyes fluttered open and looked at him, looking slightly hollow, but also like they had big enough bags to carry a month’s worth of groceries. 

“oh, stars, sweetheart,” he murmured, cautiously getting closer to her, like she was a frightened animal that would bolt if he got too close too fast. “nah- nah, i see ya ain’t… d-doll… sw-sweetheart… ‘m so sorry… i didn’t mean fer any a that ta happen… i was only…” He paused as he tried to remember what exactly had happened. “i was… drunk, an'... flirtin’ wit ya… that’s what i remember, ‘nyway… an’ then ya… started shakin’...” His voice was getting softer, like he was losing the will to speak. 

(Y/n) continued to stare at him, uncertain, and carefully watching for any signs that she shouldn’t trust him. 

Sans’ shoe scuffed the floor, and he watched as the carpet fibers moved. “i jus’… sw-sweetheart… d’ya even like me?” He asked on a breath. 

“What?” She gulped in shock. 

“d’ya even like me,” he repeated, his skull flushed a little darker, voice a little louder. “d’ya even like bein’ ‘round me?” 

“Of course I do… Why would you think I don’t?” She asked, perplexed. 

“ya flinch any time i get close ta ya, doesn’t even have ta be very close- just enough fer m’shadow ta fall on ya… an’ every time i touch ya… ya flinch like i dunked ya in th’ snow…” 

“Sans,” (Y/n) whispered, surprised, but feeling her heart twist that he thought she didn’t even like him when she was- 

… 

Having certain feelings for him… 

“Sans, I- I flinch, but that’s not because of you…” She tried to reassure him, but he didn’t look swayed. 

“S- ...Sans…” Her voice had dropped to barely audible. “You- you’re not the reason I flinch… I… I just flinch… I promise…” 

His eyelights slowly moved up to meet her eyes. “can... can ya… prove… it?” 

He wanted proof, something tangible that he could hold onto and shove in the face of that thought any time it surfaced telling him she was only placating him. 

He wanted to believe her. 

He wanted… 

He wanted her to want to be with him… on her own… 

(Y/n)’s eyes drifted to the floor, and Sans felt his soul ache. 

Was she saying that she couldn’t? That there was no proof she’d want to be with him? 

“Y-yeah… Yeah. I can,” she answered. 

She put her hands on her chest and lifted her elbows. One went nearly to her ear, like it would be if she was using it as a pillow while sleeping. The other… almost reached straight out, but didn’t quite. 

“It’s… the same reason I haven’t taken my shirt off in front of you…” Her hand went to the sleeve of the shirt and she managed to pull it out of the way, showing off a deep scar. It wasn’t long, or wide, but it was a bit jagged, and there were a peppering of smaller scars around it, including ones that would have been for the stitches.

It was situated just so that it was easy to cover with a shirt sleeve, even if it was a tank top, and the smaller scars were barely even visible. He'd probably seen them and just not noticed that they were scars- or just thought nothing of them; scars were common among monsters. Papyrus had scars over his eye socket, and Sans had many, many over his ribs, a few around his skull, and a few more on his tibias. 

Sans felt his soul twist again. “sw-sweetheart, what happened?” He asked urgently, even though the event that had caused the scars had obviously happened a long while ago. 

“Well… let’s just say I’ve had bad taste in men in the past… my last boyfriend, in particular…” 

Sans’ jaw clenched. He could feel that he was going to have a great time paying someone a visit in the not too distant future… 

“We met in school, senior year. It was the normal dating stuff, he was nice, funny, charming… until he wasn’t.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been months since (Y/n) had gone out, all of her time instead being used sitting at home, cleaning, making things… **_not_ ** talking to her friends, family, or anyone… 

She wasn’t sure when it had begun, when she’d been so far removed from everyone, but when her only contact was now her boyfriend, who had gotten her fired from three jobs in the past year, just because there were other people there that she talked to, any trip out to see anyone seemed exciting. 

Of course, he'd never admit that her socializing with others was the reason he'd gotten her fired, but that’s what it boiled down to. 

It was hard for her to even get a job anymore, so she’d had to stop looking, at _his_ insistence, of course. _“Why look, you’re only going to get fired in a couple of months, anyway.”_

She wanted so badly to yell in his face, “yes; because you keep fucking around and getting me fired!” Calling the cops to pick her up for shoplifting at the store she worked at, calling her boss and “letting them know” or straight out reporting that she was high off her ass on drugs, no matter how many times she came back clean, putting in so many anonymous complaints that the company was overwhelmed and couldn’t handle it, to just downright stalking by sitting next to her her entire shift, refusing to leave, telling her all sorts of cruel things in between customers. 

She felt like a little bit more of her was breaking every day. 

It felt like it had gotten easier after she had finally agreed to not get another job; she didn’t have to keep hiding the bruises, or field dangerous questions about where they came from, or why she couldn’t sit comfortably sometimes… 

(Y/n) looked out the window of the car, watching trees flying past the windows. 

“Hey. (Y/n). Look at me.” 

She obeyed, trained well, her chin tucked down, eyes carefully watching his shoulders, but not rising above his collar. 

“Remember, you stupid little slut, you belong to me.” His voice had an edge to it, a forcefulness that belied the neutral tone of his voice. “Your body is mine to whore out as I see fit, not yours to get dirty and full of diseases. If you so much as wink at another man, you’ll be sorry.” 

She’d swear she could feel her heart shattering, her soul straining under the weight of keeping her alive, attempting to shatter as well. 

But it refused. 

“Do you understand?” She nodded in compliance, but it wasn’t enough for him. “I asked,” he started, grabbing her face and shaking it. “Do you fucking understand, you stupid little whore?” 

“Y-yes-” 

“I have coworkers there that would love to get a shot at you, you know- they’d pay, too. I could always use a few more bucks in my pocket,” he told her threateningly, still squeezing her face. “Might actually earn your keep,” he spat, snapping his wrist to flick her face away. “Fix yourself, you look cheap.” 

They arrived at the party and parked in the large driveway in a line of other employees' cars. 

The party was at her boyfriend’s boss’ house, a large home with a huge backyard. It was large enough that there was space to mingle and have private conversations away from others, despite there being at least fifty people in the yard. 

"Hello! Welcome!" His boss greeted, giving a handshake and pat on the shoulder to her boyfriend, and a genuinely friendly smile to her. "Ah! And you must be the girlfriend!" He took her hand, lifting it to softly bump it against his cheek instead of kissing it, but it still made her uncomfortable. 

Was this considered flirting? She wasn't doing it. She wasn't participating. He couldn't put this on her, could he? 

Of course he could. He'd find a way. 

(Y/n)'s hand absently went to her top, checking that a bruise was covered. He'd be so angry if she tried to say anything, if anything happened to make his boss think even slightly less of him. 

She gave a light laugh as the others in the group did, but she didn't know what they were talking about, her anxious mind running a million miles a minute to make sure she took every step to keep the secret hidden. 

After a drink or two, her boyfriend excused himself and went to "meet with a coworker." 

(Y/n) wasn't stupid; she knew that he'd gone to go fuck one of his coworkers in the bathroom or somewhere. She'd even seen the one he'd gone off with, he wasn't subtle, he didn't try to be; he _wanted_ to hurt her. 

The joke was on him, though. She was glad he went off, and mentally sent his coworker a thank you. 

Her heart rate slowed down the moment he'd gone off, her muscles relaxing. She was left alone, unsupervised, with people. Strangers, yes, but people that weren't _him_. 

It was like for the first time in months she could feel the way the soft breeze brushed across her skin, and could enjoy it. 

(Y/n) let out a deep breath, her shoulders relaxing and her smile becoming more genuine. 

"So! We've only heard a bit about you, but you know-" the speaker cut themselves off with a chuckle, "of course you do, he's your boyfriend, after all!" The boss' wife had come over and started talking to her, being a good hostess and trying to make her feel welcome. 

It was nice, wonderful, amazing! It had been so long since she'd had a full conversation! 

The friendly woman was good company, and eventually, her husband came over to check on her, ending up joining the conversation, telling stories about trips they had taken, interesting things they'd done. 

(Y/n) looked across the yard to where the table with drinks was, and her smile instantly fell as her muscles tense back up, her blood draining from her face. 

How long had he been standing there, watching them? It was long enough that he had a displeased glare pointed at her. 

(Y/n) turned back and excused herself. 

It was just conversation, just waiting for him to get down screwing anything that'd let him… 

It was just… 

He remained civil and even charming for the rest of the party, of course he could do that easily; how else would he have been able to trick her into thinking he was a good person until it was too late, and she was already tangled irreversibly. 

It wasn't until they'd started down the driveway that the eerie silence set in, followed by the fear of what he was going to do. 

"Why do you always act like such a slut?" He demanded, disgust dripping from his lips. 

Says the man sneaking off to fuck a coworker in his boss' house, she thought. 

"I saw the way you were throwing yourself at my boss," he accused. 

If by throwing myself at him you mean having a pleasant conversation for once in the last few months… 

(Y/n)'s teeth clicked as her head was snapped to the side at a sudden, unexpected impact. 

"I'm speaking to you, bitch, listen to me! Or I'll knock you one again!" He raised his fist threateningly, and she mumbled an apology. 

The fight that ensued was more of the same toxic bullshit that he'd been pulling on her for a while. 

He'd yell at her, make her the bad guy, like he was some victim of her horrible actions, threaten to hurt her to make her feel how he felt, threaten to hurt himself so she could see what she was responsible for, her all the while trying to talk him down and keep herself from crying, which only ever resulted in more punishment and him accusing her of acting like a victim- the only difference this time, is that he seemed to get a new idea for tormenting her. 

(Y/n) felt her nerves stretched as far as she could handle, practically feeling them fraying. She didn't know how much more she could take of this. She might die from the stress before she'd ever find a way out. 

"If… if I cause you so much pain… m-maybe… maybe we should think about-" 

She was cut off as the car sped up, definitely faster than what the speed limit was on this road. 

"Are you really about to suggest leaving me?" He demanded. 

The car was going so fast the trees were a blur. 

"Wh- what are y-you doing? P-please- please," her voice was starting to tremble, her fear rising in her chest. 

"Now you're questioning me? You ungrateful little bitch! You know how I feel about you questioning me!" 

Had the car sped up even more? Had he even taken his foot from the floor? Panic was rising in her chest now, making it hard to breathe. 

"P-please s-slow down," she begged. "W-we're going too fast…!" 

There was a click and (Y/n) felt her seatbelt loosen around her. 

She instantly reached down and buckled it again, pleading with him to stop, to think about it, appealing that he didn't want the cops to get involved. 

But he just raged that she was stupid, ungrateful, that she'd never leave him, that she wasn't even worth him… On and on, over and over, as he fought to unbuckle her seatbelt again and again, swerving the car threatening to run off the road. 

(Y/n) was panicking, terrified for her life, praying to any and every deity she remembered ever hearing about, fighting his hands to keep her seatbelt buckled, begging and pleading for him to stop. 

She didn't remember any of the words that had come out of their mouths, the last words she'd hear him speak, it was too loud, everything was too loud. The air around the speeding car, the engine revving as the gas pedal was still jammed against the floorboard of the car, the yelling in the car, her breath, her blood pounding through her veins, her heartbeat hammering in her head. 

The fear was bringing everything in, closing in around her, flashes of the outside world through the window, somehow there, but not actually existing, the asshole next to her, intent on her seatbelt being off and fighting to keep it that way. 

The fear and desperation making everything seem more intense. 

A jerk and squeal as the car left the road, bumps of uneven terrain as it plowed along. 

He spat rage at her, she thought she heard something about killing her and punishment as he managed to unbuckle her seatbelt again. 

Everything seemed to slow down, her hand grabbing for the safety of the belt, missing. 

Her attention was locked on the huge tree in front of them. 

She couldn't look away. 

She couldn't move. 

Everything was suddenly silent. The windshield had suddenly shattered and was flying toward her. 

(Y/n) closed her eyes tight to avoid getting glass in them, letting her body go soft, knowing a fall hurt less when you had less tension in your muscles. 

Everything in the car was flung forward, including (Y/n). 

Her arm caught on the seatbelt still around one shoulder, holding and yanking her back as the rest of her tried to continue forward. 

Pain shot through her, with multiple points of origin. 

She hurt… 

It was too much. 

Darkness swallowed her. 

. 

(Y/n) was in pain. There was so much pain. Her shoulder, her other forearm, her head, her legs, her body- mostly her shoulder, but everything hurt. 

There was some god awful buzzing that she couldn’t place, though it seemed familiar. 

Everything was dark. 

Her eyes were closed. That made sense why it was so dark. 

Reality snapped back into place. 

He’d knocked her unconscious again. 

He must have been really pissed off to hit her hard enough she couldn’t remember falling. 

She had to get up, or he was going to kill her this time. She hurt so bad, she was sure it was true; something was very, very wrong with her shoulder already. 

(Y/n)’s eyes snapped open and she was disoriented. 

She was in a car- why was she in a car?! What happened?! 

Her eyes flew around, finding her boyfriend in the driver’s seat next to her. 

Panic filled her and she moved to get away, but was so overwhelmed with pain that she almost blacked out again. 

He was going to be so mad. He was going to blame this all on her… She had to get away! She didn’t know what she could do, but she had to try to do something! 

Her eyes darted over to him, seeing that his neck was at an uncomfortable angle, his chest seeming to puff out a bit around the seatbelt across it. 

The door beside her was wrenched open, startling her, and she looked away choking down her cry of pain as she jostled her shoulder. 

After an ambulance ride, she was sent through a bunch of machines, and rushed into surgery to reconstruct her shoulder, placing pins and things, stitching, casting… 

She had to talk to police, but they thought her story was a bit farfetched. 

She was so afraid that any moment, _he_ was going to walk in, drag her home, and punish her for speaking to the police. 

And then she finally got news of what had happened to him… when she was asked to come downstairs and identify the body. 

He had tried to punish her by crashing into a tree on purpose- maybe kill her, with how he kept taking her seatbelt off- but he was the one that had died. 

(Y/n) felt as though a weight lifted off of her the moment she checked that he was really dead, fearing for a moment that he’d suddenly get up off the table. 

He didn’t. 

She was free. 

Air came into her lungs easier. Her muscles didn’t ache from being so tight. 

She… 

She was free. 

(Y/n) packed her things, sold everything that was his, got enough money to start again in some city where no one knew her, found a job and a shitty apartment in not the best neighborhood. 

But it was hers. 

She was free to choose it, and she was in charge of it. 

She was out from under his thumb. 

It took a year to be able to sleep properly, to be a mostly functioning member of society, but she did it, reminded at every step that _he_ wasn’t there, and never would be again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans stood in shock, eyelights gone, not moving. 

Someone had done that to his sweetheart? 

And _he_ wasn’t going to be able to punish them? 

He wished he had the power to reach into hell and take that scum out for a _real_ round of torture. 

“S-Sans? Are you ok?” 

Her soft voice brought him back to Papyrus’ room. 

“y-yeah, i’m good, sweetheart, jus’- …” His eyelights returned and he stepped forward. “‘m sorry, sweetheart- wish i coulda got th’ guy-” His arms reached out for her, wanting to have her close against him and protected. 

But she flinched. 

Sans’ arms slowly dropped. 

“ya… ya can’t even look at me, can ya?” 

Her eyes lifted from his shoes, where they’d settled. “Huh?” 

“ya- ya think imma do th’ same thing?” 

She was silent, eyebrow pinched as she looked at him in question. 

“ya do, don’t ya…” He clenched his fists. “ya think imma do th’ same shit that asshole did ta ya!” Sans stumbled back, a growl building in his chest, trying to hide the sound of his soul cracking. “ya think that jus’ ‘cause imma monster, imma hurt ya?” He demanded. 

“Sans- that’s not at all what-” 

But he wouldn’t listen. 

“i don’t gotta put up wit this shit,” he growled and turned, storming out of the room, down the stairs, past his brother, and out the front door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe summary:  
> Sweetheart's ex was an abusive prick who'd isolated her and physically, emotionally, and verbally (and implied sexually) abused her.  
> They went to a party, his boss spoke to her, he got jealous, and during a fight on the way home, decided to purposely crash the car into a tree, and unlatched her seatbelt, trying to at least severely hurt her, if not kill her.  
> He died instead, and she needed reconstructive surgery on her shoulder. With him dead, she moved away and started a new life. 
> 
> I also posted a chapter of [Bone Brigade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584485), too, yay!  
> I wrote another Sans [one shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943694), but with two chapters... and lots of angst... lol.  
> And I have a [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/).  
> If you have anything you want to send me (asks, questions, dare I hope... more fan art? *hopeful puppy dog eyes*) you can do so on my tumblr!


	25. Sweetheart goes home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is full of self hatred, and decides to do the 'right thing.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the hits! I appreciate all of you reading, and hopefully enjoying the story, and all of the time you take for the comments you leave!  
> This week is a little late but I hope it's worth it for the total amount of words I put out!

What the hell did he even think a worthless monster like him was doing with someone like (Y/n), anyway? Did he think he had a chance? That she'd ever even look at him if she had any other choice? 

He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve anyone, but especially not her. He deserved to dust, that's what he fucking deserved. 

Sans drained a glass of Flare-wish, one of Grillby's custom made alcohols, and it hit deep in his bones, making the hum of his magic a bit more obvious. 

It was supposed to bring your happier feelings forward, but it was just depressing him more as he realized that most of his happy thoughts were for the same reason he was feeling low in the first place; (Y/n). 

"Hey, Sansy. Two days in a row, huh?" The usually drunk bunny asked as she sat next to him. "Don't usually see you here this much anymore. Hey Grillbz, gimme a Hot shot Flamethrower, I wanna get _wasted_ , quick!" She turned back to Sans, looking him over. "Your brother kick you out or something?" 

Sans just gave a noise in response. 

"What happened to your pet? She was cute." 

Red eyelights fell on the bunny awaiting her drink, a show of animosity covering his sorrow. 

"Thanks, Grillbz," she gratefully accepted the tall glass in front of her before looking back to Sans. "What's with the look? Oh- wait! Gf gf gf… Is she mad at you or something? Refusing to be good?" 

"shut th' fuck up!" Sans snapped. 

"Oooo, got a nerve, huh?" She asked as she laughed. 

"ya don't know what th' fuck y're talkin' 'bout! she ain't got anythin' ta do wit why i'm here!" 

"Suuuure," she said, taking a sip of her drink before taking a big gulp and murmuring, "mmm, warm." 

She'd taken only a couple of steps toward her usual booth when Sans yelled, "i jus' wanted a fuckin' drink! why d'ya gotta ruin it?!" 

i ruin everything, his mind whispered. i ruin _everything_ … 

He disappeared quickly through a shortcut. 

. 

(Y/n) heard the door open downstairs and took a breath. 

She hoped that Sans was in a better mood. She still really needed to talk to him. She wasn’t quite sure if she’d gotten her answers before, but she remembered how hurt the flashes of honest emotion across his face had been. 

Sans appeared through the doorway, looking pissed- and extremely miserable. 

“doll- i…” He took a breath and bolstered his resolve. “doll, i came ta tell ya ya can go home.” 

She didn’t need to be there with him. She needed to be somewhere safe, where she wouldn’t have to deal with beings like him- disgusting, lowlifes that didn’t have a good or decent bone in their whole being. Those who would hold her captive just so they could continue to see her pretty face, knowing that they’d never get the chance otherwise. The ones that would try every deceitful trick in the book just to see the beautiful smile grow across her face. 

(Y/n) looked at him in confusion. “You… think it’s safe now? But- the sun is setting! I thought it was more dangerous to go out at night!” 

Sans couldn’t meet her eyes, drunk enough that he swayed a bit, had lower inhibitions, but he was still lucid enough to know what was right, what he had to do… 

“don’t worry about it… it’ll be fine…” 

“Sans- you’ve been drinking again, it might seem like it’ll be fine, but it’s not going to be if we go out and try to walk through town. You and your brother were right- walking through town even in the middle of the day was dangerous.” 

Sans didn’t lift his eyelights from where they’d landed. 

“And- and I just wanted to talk about what happened yesterday, I wasn’t trying to-” 

“it doesn’t matter,” he cut her off. 

“I-it doesn’t- Sans- I need to know what kind of relationship-” 

Stars- shards of glass dipped in lemon juice and hot sauce were being shoved through his soul. 

Like he could ever have a real fucking relationship with her! 

She was too kind, too sweet- too perfect!

Someone like him would _never_ have a chance with her! If nothing else proved it, the way that she flinched every time he got close did! 

Even if she was willing to play into his fantasy and pretended to want to be with him, he _hated_ that fake shit. The thought that anything that would resemble a relationship between them would be all fake on her part made him feel sick. It made his soul twist in such a way that if it was physically twisting, it would look like a pretzel instead of a soul. 

“there ain’t a fuckin’ relationship,” he barked out, stopping her words short. 

“There… isn’t…? N-not even a friendship…?” (Y/n) asked quietly, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. 

“don’t- don’t fuckin’ act like ya’d actually want ta be wit me, doll. wouldn’t be doin’ either a us any favors.” 

(Y/n) was so confused, so hurt… 

He didn’t think there was _any_ relationship between them? 

They’d at least basically become roommates, or slumber party friends, since they slept in the same room. 

What they’d done- did he think of it like picking up a stranger in a bar and taking them home, never intending to see them again? 

Oh- was she… cramping his style so he couldn’t bring other partners home…? 

It was like the icy edge of a sharp icicle had fallen and stabbed through her heart. 

This hurt worse than the first time her ex had betrayed her trust and hit her. 

“I-I-I…” Her lip trembled, and her voice quivered with it. 

“get yer shit, i’m takin’ ya home.” 

His voice was rough, forceful… His mind was made up. He was getting rid of her. He’d… finished with her, gotten bored… Time to take the trash out, throw her to the curb and find a new interest… 

(Y/n) stuffed her few clothes in a bag, pulled on her shoes and jacket and shrugged. “Guess that’s it…” 

He stepped close to her, looking a bit regretful, and she almost thought he was going to change his mind… 

Sans wrapped his arms around (Y/n), crushing her against him. It was going to be the last time he’d ever get to hold her, so he was going to take it in for as long as he could. 

His soul was rushing, throbbing fast, and he shoved it back into place as it tried to reach out to her to relieve the ache. 

He didn’t need her. 

He just needed his brother to be safe, and that’s all he could ever ask for. 

Having emotions was bad. 

Love was stupid. It was dangerous, for you, and the one you loved. It would get one or both of you dusted. 

Sans didn’t need her. She was weak. She made _him_ weak. 

She was his weakness… 

i don’t need ‘er, he told himself, jus’ take ‘er back, drop ‘er off… don’t go lookin’ fer ‘er… 

He took a deep inhale, pulling in the smell of her, and felt his body tighten, trying to get her closer. 

He’d never take her back if he didn’t do it right now. 

… So he did. 

(Y/n) was confused, Sans was holding her close, and not letting her go, even though he’d sounded upset at her, plus it had felt like they’d just gone over a rough wave on a innertube, or raft, or something else that floated, making her stomach dip, though they hadn't moved. 

She pulled back and looked around, her eyes nearly bulging as she saw the street about seven blocks from her apartment. No time had changed; the sky was barely lit, as it had been through the window at Sans and Papyrus’ house… The street was nearly empty, but that was most likely because it was a questionable neighborhood in the dark with limited streetlight. 

“Wh-wh-” she took a breath to compose herself. “What the hell…?” 

Sans dropped his arms and stepped back. 

Now he just had to get the collar. 

Then he could leave, get out of her life… never see her again… 

(Y/n) pinned him with a questioning glare. “How the hell did we get here so fast, Sans?” She asked, dangerously calm. 

“took a shortcut,” he told her. 

“I thought it was a trek through the town full of monsters back, that would most likely get us killed, especially at night!” She accused, the used feeling coming back, its sibling, betrayal, growing at its side. 

“yeah, it is, if ya walk.” 

“How did we get here- are we really here?” She was having trouble understanding what had happened, since not much was known about monsters. Was this something they could all do, or just Sans? Was it real, or an illusion? Had she been in the same area the whole time she’d been ‘gone’?! 

“i told ya; i used a shortcut. got us here faster.” 

“And… you what? Just found out about it at the bar?" Suspicion was starting to build a wall of bitter feelings in her chest. 

"this's where i met ya," he admitted, "so i knew where it was." 

(Y/n)'s jaw was tightly clenched as she tried to restrain herself. "You… could have… brought me back- at _any time?!"_

Sans felt her anger hit him like a dark wave. 

He needed to be quick- he just needed to get the collar and go, while he could still remember her softness and the memory wasn't overshadowed by her anger at him. 

"You're such an asshole! I can't believe I ever-" She cut herself off, her jaw clenched and hands tightly fisted. 

Sans moved to take the collar from her, but she smacked his hand away. 

"Why didn't you just do this before?!" She demanded. 

Anger flashed through Sans at the smack, mixing with his lowered inhibitions and flaring up. "maybe i fuckin' shoulda!" He yelled back. 

He was quick enough this time that he was able to unlatch the collar and it slipped from her neck as he drew his hand back. 

(Y/n) raged, her hand snapping forward, grabbing whatever was in his hand and threw it down at her feet. 

"You're a real fucking _asshole!"_ She yelled at him. 

"yeah?! well y're no fuckin' ray a sunshine either!" 

Ooo… that was so untrue it made his soul twinge. 

He realized that he had to get out of there before he said something he'd _really_ regret, and disappeared through another shortcut. 

(Y/n) gave a loud noise of rage, pitching the bag in her hand at the spot he'd just stood. 

How could he _do_ that?! 

Just _keep_ her there for no reason?! 

The only explanation she could find was that he had meant to use her the whole time, and had just been keeping her there until she'd complied.

She gathered the things she'd thrown on the ground and stormed home, hoping the landlady was awake to let her in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also posted a chapter of [Bone Brigade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584485), too, yay!  
> I wrote something short for [Stretch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086926), based on a prompt that came in the suggestions for the next one shot, thought I'd put it out now.  
> And I have a [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/).  
> If you have anything you want to send me (asks, questions, dare I hope... more fan art? *hopeful puppy dog eyes*) you can do so on my tumblr!


	26. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus yells at Sans to get his shit together, but he's a mess...  
> AKA Sans gets drunk... and remembers some things from the past... that he'd really rather not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Here is some more... Thank you all for being patient! I appreciate you all, and all the love you've continued to give this story! Thank you to everyone who has read, kudosed, and especially commented! There are a few I haven't answered, yet, I wanted to get this out and am super tired after work- I'm doing a bit of self care (eating ice cream, reading, and nap) and I'll try to reply to everything tomorrow! 💖💖💖  
> There is some... possibly triggering events... experiments and tiny skele abuse... little Papyrus is too cute and sweet... Also mentioned possible death. It, as usual, is separated with the ~~~ and should be (at least mostly) safe again at the next set, safe summary in the end.

Sans rolled over in his bed, feeling like the scars on his chest were going to break through and destroy his soul. 

The sun blared outside, shining into his sockets. 

"fuck off," he growled, rolling back over. 

Papyrus pounded on the door, making the sounds reverberate through his skull. He couldn't tell if it was louder than normal, or it just sounded like it to his throbbing skull. 

"GET YOUR STUPID, LAZY ASS UP, SANS!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!! I KNOW YOU WENT OUT DRINKING AGAIN LAST NIGHT, LIKE THE FUCKING MORON THAT YOU ARE!! YOU'D BETTER BE DOWNSTAIRS IN FIVE MINUTES, OR I'M COMING BACK UP HERE FOR YOU!! YOUR STUPIDITY IS NO EXCUSE TO BE A LAZY DRUNK MORON!!"

The day was hell- actually, life was hell at the moment… 

His brother yelled at him about how stupid he'd been every chance he got- like he didn't  _ already _ know that he'd royally fucked up. 

Every place he went reminded him of something he'd shown, or wanted to show (Y/n), her excitement at all the different things she'd never seen before had warmed his soul every time. 

Each time someone asked where his pet was made his soul thrum and ache to be close to her. ...and punch the person in the face… She was so much more than the pet they'd had to pretend she was. 

Every time he got Grillby's, he remembered her face of delight as she ate it for the first time. 

Every bite of his brother's food reminded him that she'd been there and helped him get better at cooking. 

Every time he rolled over in bed and smelled her scent caught on the pillow, or the sheets… 

And then there was the time he'd gotten back from drinking, and had been stumbling around drunk in his room, kicking random stuff on the floor, only to discover a pair of her underwear that he'd probably tossed in the corner in his haste to get to her. 

That had made him collapse in a heap of self hatred and regret. 

.

Sans sat at the table, stabbing his fork at his dinner aimlessly. 

“I MADE YOU A WONDERFUL, DELICIOUS,  _ HOME COOKED _ MEAL! DON’T FIDGET WITH IT AND ACT LIKE IT’S THE TRASH YOU FILL YOURSELF WITH AT THAT GREASE TRAP,” Papyrus snapped at him. 

“sorry, boss…” 

Papyrus clenched his jaw, staring at his own fork pushing around a bite longer than necessary. 

“I WARNED YOU. I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCK IT UP. BUT YOU HAD TO GO AND DO THE STUPIDEST THING POSSIBLE TO FUCK IT UP.” 

Sans didn’t say anything. 

“YOU DID IT TO YOURSELF.” 

“i fuckin’ know, boss!” Sans yelled, scooting his chair back from the table. “i know i’m a fuck up! it’s pretty fuckin’ obvious that i always manage ta fuck everythin’ up!” 

Papyrus sniffed haughtily. “I’M GLAD THAT YOU KNOW. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?” 

“i can’t do anythin’ about it! i fucked up, an’ she hates me! i took ‘er back ta th' edge a th' boundary, an’ there’s no way i can ever find ‘er, now!” Sans glared at his plate of food. 'sides, she wouldn't care- not that i'm sorry for being an asshole, not that i've been tryin' ta be a better monster, an' made great progress, too! maybe only a lil before i met 'er, but her bein' here made it so much easier to be better… 

Papyrus scowled at his brother. “THERE’S ALWAYS A WAY-” 

Sans cut him off by standing up, his chair making a loud noise as it almost fell over, and started towards the door as he muttered, “i’m goin’ ta grillby’s…” 

After grabbing his coat and slamming the door after him, Sans shortcutted to the bar, intent on getting wasted. 

.

A few drinks in with a good buzz, Sans started looking around. 

He wasn’t quite drunk enough to not remember, but it was at least a bit hazy. 

“Heya, Sansy!” 

He looked over to the bar stool next to him, seeing the cream colored bunny next to him, ordering a drink. He followed her to her regular booth, and they began matching shots, seeing who could get the drunkest first. 

. 

Sans opened his eye sockets, his fuzzy eyelights looking around the bar, seeing some drunk monsters starting to be a bit more friendly with each other. 

His skull fell to the side as he shifted, realizing that he’d missed a bit of what had happened. He straightened up in the booth seat and looked down at his drink again. 

Maybe he should try to find someone… 

Even if it was a one night stand, it would be someone to try to get rid of his memory of- no… thinking her name would only start the hurt again… make his soul burn with the knowledge that he was to blame for fucking his life up beyond repair. 

But, finding someone might be a good idea; he needed to at least stop jerking off excessively to her panties, or reading those stupid, mushy, trash books he hid on his shelf while imagining that she was the leading lady- and he was lucky enough to be the bastard who’d seen the error in his ways and was given a second chance… 

… 

Sans tossed back his drink and took the half empty glass from the passed out bunny across from him, downing it as well. 

He was finally kicked out of the bar, Grillby chasing everyone out as he closed. 

Sans took a shortcut home, but ended up in the field near the echo flowers he had planted to remind him of Waterfall, where he used to look at the Underground “skys” and pretend the crystals were stars. 

He yelled loudly for a minute, then tried again, this time making it within a short distance of the house. 

He swayed dangerously, but he made it in through the door, getting to the foot of the stairs and seeing the door to the hidden room open. He went to it, hand stopping short only due to him passing out across the floor with a thud. 

His vision had gone dark. 

Darker... 

…yet darker… 

…and darker, still… 

… 

… 

… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans felt his soul floating above his body, unable to move as Gaster held him there with his weird powers. 

“Just hold still, you little shit…” 

Sans could handle it… as long as he left Papyrus alone, he could handle it… 

“P-PAPA…” 

“What is it? What are you doing in my lab? Why are you here?” Gaster demanded roughly in irritation. 

Sans fought as hard as he could to shift his eyelights to see his little brother. He needed to stay away! Sans wished that he could talk, yell at Paps to run, to go hide, to never come there, ever again- but he could hardly shift his eyelights. 

“WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SANS?” 

_ run, bro, run! _ Sans begged mentally. 

“Well, you see, you weak little fool, monsters are stuck underground. We’re not here because we want to be. Your useless brother here, is going to help us escape,” Gaster told him. 

“THAT’S AMAZING, SANS!” Papyrus shouted in proud joy. 

Sans tried to will his brother to leave, to save himself from the sadistic monster towering over him. 

Papyrus’s jaw hit the hard floor as Gaster smacked the back of his skull so hard he fell forward. 

“Don’t be stupid, you worthless little runt,” Gaster snapped as he tore the ragged stuffed animal from his grasp. “He’s only a part of the experiment, he’s not doing anything worthwhile.” He held up the prized toy and ripped it’s limb off. “Just like this garbage is only making you weaker.” 

“NOOO!” Papyrus cried, a heart wrenching sob that made Sans’ soul hurt. 

Gaster glared at the small skeleton on the floor. “You have no need for this trash,” he sneered. “It’s as useless as you are.” He tore at the thing until it was completely in pieces and destroyed. 

Sans wanted to punch Gaster in his stupid cracked face. 

Gaster plucked Papyrus from the floor and turned to hold him where Sans could see. “Look at how weak you’ve made him,” he gloated. “If you didn’t coddle him and try to protect him from the real world, he’d be stronger.” 

Sans could feel his magic gathering in his bones, pushing and fighting against Gaster’s hold on him. 

Gaster looked Papyrus in the socket. “You should thank your brother for this- for making you as weak as you are.” 

A shot of fear showed on Papyrus’ face before the first hit came. 

Red, hot, magical tears built in Sans’ sockets as he fought to get free, to help his brother, but he was only able to sort of flop around on the table. 

Papyrus’ cries and tears were background noise for Gaster’s cries and accusations, telling Sans that he could thank himself for his brother not being able to defend himself, telling Papyrus to thank Sans for making him so weak. His gleeful cackling mixed with the noise of the attack. 

One of the machines in the room kicked into another level, sounding like it was reversing the flow it had been using. 

“sssstttppppp…” 

“Haven’t I taught you boys anything? Emotions are weakness.” 

“sssttoppp…” 

“Weakness is unacceptable- weakness will get you dusted.” 

“sstoopp…” 

“I thought I had taught you both better- but maybe you’re just slow learners!” The thought was accompanied with a manic and near demonic grin. “Maybe you just don’t learn- maybe you need to be taught over and over and over-” 

“stop,” Sans choked out. 

Gaster was too focused on what he was doing to notice at first, but when it seemed like a circuit or fuse had blown, he paused his movements. 

Sans started shaking, his body twitching every which way as he fought, fought to be able to save Papyrus. 

He felt a power just beyond his phalanges, he could almost reach it- 

The tears in his sockets grew, starting to stream down his skull, as he stretched himself to touch it- 

The power in the lab started to flicker, and Sans felt like his soul was being ripped into tiny pieces with a cheese grater, digging into it and shredding the super sensitive entirety of his being. 

“What are you doing, you stupid fucking brat,” Gaster demanded, glaring watchfully at him, ignoring his screams of pain.

Sans couldn’t hear him, though- he couldn’t even hear the screams leaving his own mouth, he was only consumed with protecting his brother, stopping Gaster from hurting him. 

A loud crack echoed in the room, followed by the power cutting off and slowly starting back up. 

Sans felt weightless, like he had no restraints. 

He threw himself from the bed, but felt that he didn’t even touch the floor. He was held by a gathering of power- the same power that he’d tapped into. 

The power that was… 

Gaster sneered as Sans stood before him, attempting to adjust his magical hold, but it didn’t affect him. 

Sans clenched his fists and gathered the power there, ready to stop the attack on his brother, a shimmer moving around his fists. 

Gaster cackled at him and tossed Papyrus to the floor. “So, you’ve finally done what you were meant to do this whole time.” The tall monster reached for Sans, but his magic didn’t affect him. He made a displeased face at Sans before flourishing his hands, the gems in the centers of his cutout palms gleaming as he grabbed something in the air and pulled, lines attaching the two shimmering to visible for a moment. 

Gaster grinned dangerously in accomplishment and jerked the lines, making Sans stumble forward. 

“And to think; all it took to motivate you was a little smacking around of your brother… Maybe I’ll make you…” Gaster manipulated his hands in strange ways, and Sans could feel himself being tugged around by his own magic. “Yes, I  _ could _ make you the one that hurt him instead… but, I think that I’ve taught  _ him _ enough about the dangers of being weak… now I think I’ll teach  _ you _ the dangers of caring for others-” Gaster twisted his hand and made Sans pick Papyrus up, holding him even with his eyelights. “How it can only hurt both parties in the end.” 

“i don’t wanna, pap, i swear,” Sans begged him to understand as he felt his hand being drawn back. “i swear it’s not me, paps- ya know i’d never do anythin’ like this ta ya…” 

“But it is you, Sans, look at your hand, it’s the one that’s about to hurt the one you love,” Gaster sneered from behind them. 

“‘s not- ‘s not, paps- y’re my lil bro, i love ya-” 

He was going to kill him- 

Sans was going to kill Gaster for making him do this. 

“The best part, is that the more monsters I link together, the more power I’ll have… I’ll be able to break down the barrier all on my own- as soon as I link enough souls together,” Gaster crowed in victory. 

Sans looked down to his ribcage where his soul sat, seeing a string connecting it to Gaster’s soul, a strange bond forming between his soul and the holes in his palms, the gems floating in the middles, that he’d never seen before- in fact- he didn’t think he’d ever seen  _ this glow  _ before on Gaster. 

Sans focused hard, letting go of Papyrus and took a hold of the line and tugged, pulling Gaster instead, turning the larger monster to him and making him stumble to be the right height, even for him to pull all the energy he could into his hands, summoning a large bone and swinging hard, hitting Gaster in the skull, seeing the flash of fear and realization just before it connected. 

Gaster fell to the ground, limp, and Sans dropped the bone, letting it disappear as he stared in shock. 

Did… Did he just  _ kill _ Gaster? 

He knew he thought about it a lot… 

He knew that he wanted to do it to stop him from hurting his brother- wanted to _ punish _ him for hurting his brother… 

But… why wasn’t he turning to dust…? Why was there… blackness leaking from him?

~~~~~~~~~~

Sans turned to Papyrus when he felt a bit more certain that Gaster wasn't going to get up and attack again. 

He felt his soul twist in knots at the expression of pain and fear on his small brother's face, sure that it was partially due to the crack from his maxilla, between two sharp teeth, up and heading to his cheek bone. But the other part would have to come from… 

"b-bro-" Sans' voice caught, his hand freezing in mid motion, his phalanges starting to curl closed into a fist. “i… i’m sorry, bro,” he murmured. 

Papyrus threw himself into Sans’ arms, small, almost silent sobs leaving his small frame. 

Sans felt his soul twist again. 

“i- it’s a’right, paps- i- h-he… he’ll never hurt ya again. never…” He murmured against his brother’s skull. “i promise…”

Papyrus held tighter to him, trying to hide his silent sobs better. 

“i- imma help ya become th’ toughest monster out there. ain’t  _ nobody _ gonna mess wit ya…” Sans stroked over his brother’s skull, not quite sure what else to do to comfort him. “ya- ya  _ are _ th’ great an’ terrible papyrus, after all…”

Papyrus mustered up the strength to give a soft, “Nyeh Heh Heh…” 

Sans held his small form closer to his chest, curling around him. "it's ok, paps… everythin' is gonna be ok…" 

He just had to get rid of Gaster's body… 

After a moment, an idea came to him, and, thinking it through while he held and comforted Papyrus, it seemed to hold up… 

He'd hated all these years of going to the lab with Gaster, but… looks like they were finally going to be good for something. 

He didn't think anyone else knew about the void between realms that Gaster had accidentally tapped into while trying to find a way out of the Underground. 

"S-Sans…" For once, the small skeleton's voice matched his size. 

"yeah, paps?" Sans asked quietly. 

"Are… Are You Going To Be My Dad, Now…?" 

Sans felt like he was the one who'd been smacked in the back of the skull with a bone attack. 

"i- n-no, paps- i'm still yer brother, i- i ain't fit ta- i ain't old 'nough ta be a dad-” he corrected, trying to put it in a way that Papyrus would understand, “but… imma take care a ya like one, 'k? ya don't have ta be scared, imma take care a ya… i'll keep ya safe…" 

Papyrus tightened his hold on Sans. "I'm- I'm Going To Keep You Safe, Too," he murmured. 

"that's 'cause y're gonna be th' biggest, strongest monster out there. no one'll be able ta beat ya, 'cause y're th' best…" 

Sans held his brother tight, feeling the newly awakened power burning through his bones as the two held each other, swearing that they'd keep each other safe and alive, no matter what it took. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe summary:  
> Gaster is experimenting in connecting souls together, using his powers to hold Sans down, when little Papyrus comes down with his precious stuffed animal to see what they're doing.  
> Gaster hits Papyrus as punishment for being "weak".  
> Sans completes the connection of his soul to Gaster's to break his paralyzing hold on him and protect Papyrus. At first it works, but then Gaster uses two crystals type things (that Sans has never ben able to see before and isn't sure what they are) in the holes of his hands to focus his power and control Sans, making him hit Papyrus, as punishment for caring for and loving him. Sans tells him the whole time that it's not him.  
> Sans regains control and stops himself, using gravity magic to bring him down to level, and then manifests a bone attack and hits him, very hard, in the head.  
> Sans wonders if he's killed Gaster, and holds Papyrus close while trying o figure out how to hide Gaster's body.  
> Sweet moments ensue in the mostly safe part.
> 
> I also posted a chapter of [Bone Brigade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584485), too, yay!  
> If you have anything you want to send me (asks, questions, whatever *hopeful puppy dog eyes*) you can do so on my tumblr!


	27. Life after Sweetheart leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look in on how Sans and Sweetheart are handling being apart now that Sans has finally taken her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe that I actually got time to finish this?! lol. It has been a really busy week, but somehow, I managed to write a shit ton between this and Bone Brigade... maybe it's because of all the time I have from not sleeping? I promise I'm trying to come up with good replies to your comments and that I'll answer them as soon as I can! I have read them, but my brain has been not good at being witty lately... anyway! Love you guys! Thanks for all the hits, kudos, and comments! Enjoy!

Papyrus walked through the field back toward his and his brother’s house and heaved a sigh. 

Sans hadn’t made it back by the time he’d left for early morning training, and by the time he’d gone to check at Grillby’s, the fire monster had closed. 

His eyelights were drawn to the patch of echo flowers his brother had planted, saying it made it feel a little more like home. He knew that Sans would come out here and stare up at the stars like he used to pretend to do in Waterfall. 

He walked up to them and tapped one with the toe of his boot. 

_“sweetheeeaaart! fuuuck!! i’m sorry i’m such an asshole!!"_

_"i didn't mean ta say that shit! y're th' closest thing ta a ray a sunshine a fuck up like me could ever hope ta see…"_

_"i never wanted ta hurt ya, but i couldn't stand ta be wit'out ya…"_

_"'m just' a selfish asshole… ya deserve so much better than what i can give ya…”_

_"it'll only sting fer a lil bit, sweetheart… an' then ya won't even remember me…"_

_"not that i deserve ta be remembered by ya anyway…"_

Papyrus shook his head, feeling his shoulders droop wearily. 

He couldn’t understand why Sans had done what he had. 

He’d been so happy. 

For the first time that he could remember, his brother was happy- as happy as when they’d seen the sun setting for the first time as they climbed out from the Underground. 

And now he seemed so close to falling down again… 

How could he have gone and thrown that all away? 

A groan of irritation left the tall skeleton as he got to the front door and saw it open. 

His lazy brother was passed out on the floor at the foot of the stairs with the secret door open. 

He didn’t know what he’d been going in there for, but he was glad that he’d passed out before he’d gotten it; they didn’t need whatever bullshit that would come from him messing with Gaster’s things while drunk out of his skull. 

Papyrus closed the door to the closet and glared down at his brother. 

He wished he could fix things- he wanted his brother to be happy. And… it hadn’t been a _total_ undertaking to have the human there… 

He gave a disgusted grunt at Sans’ motionless, snoring body, deciding to leave him there to feel the pain of his decisions. 

Making sure the door to the closet was securely closed, he went around the sleeping heap of bones and up the stairs to get cleaned up. 

… … … … 

(Y/n) swiped her phone open, glad to have found that she'd actually forgotten her stuff in her locker at work before heading home when she'd started feeling sick- before any of the things that seemed like a different lifetime, now. 

She looked around the lunch area of the employee room, seeing all of the announcements that had been added in the month since she'd been gone. 

It didn't seem possible that it had been a whole month since she'd been there; other than a new face, the store was exactly the same. 

At the same time, it didn't seem possible for everything that had happened to fit into a month. 

So much had happened when she'd been with Sans and Papyrus… 

She flipped her lunch container closed, not really in the mood for eating at the moment, and stuffed it into the fridge, then pulled up videos on YouTube to watch, killing the rest of the time of her lunch break. 

After she'd clocked back in, she headed up to the front to check what was going on in the store. 

It was pretty dead, and the few other staff had gathered at the front as well, gossiping and talking about random happenings. 

She drifted to lean on the tall counter, not really listening to the conversation. 

"-but _you_ must _really_ hate them, huh, (Y/n)?" One girl asked.

"Huh?" She asked, startled out of her thoughts.

"You must _really_ hate monsters," she repeated. "Y'know, after being held hostage by them?" 

(Y/n) opened her mouth, uncertain of what to say. "I- th- um-" 

Luckily, she was saved by a customer coming up to the register and one of the others going to ring them out, and they seemed to forget that she hadn’t answered. 

Honestly, she wasn't sure how she felt. 

Yes, she definitely _should_ hate Sans for what he'd done, he'd kept her there when he could've taken her home, he'd tricked her into caring about him- but… 

(Y/n) looked down at the collar she'd wrapped around her wrist until it worked as a bracelet and remembered how it was the only way to be slightly safe while being out in town there, the sincerity in his voice when he'd told her he hated it and didn't want to put it on her, the way he fought and postured to keep her safe… 

Maybe… 

Maybe not all of it was a lie… 

Her other coworker came back to the gathering and they started up again, talking about trivial things. 

"Eew, gross, look at that," one sneered, catching (Y/n)'s attention. 

She looked up and out the window to where they were pointing. 

A monster, probably a bunny by the look of them, was skulking by a dumpster, obviously thinking that they were cleverly disguised to be mistaken as a human. 

"God, monsters are so gross." 

"I bet it's trying to steal stuff." 

(Y/n) let out a soft snort at that; _yeah. Because a dumpster is where you find all the high end stuff to steal._

"Eeew- it's coming over this way!" 

(Y/n) felt the two coworkers left with her upfront stiffen- when had the others left?- and heard the door chime as it opened. 

"You're not welcome here," one said. 

She thought their name was Andi, but they'd been new when she'd disappeared, so she hadn't spent long with them. 

The monster straightened to their full height and put on an expression that would make someone who didn't think they were completely in the right, same minded backup back down. 

"Welcome or not, I am here." 

"You _things_ don't belong here, this is the human side of town. Stay with your own filth," Trudy was apparently the other coworker who'd stayed. 

(Y/n) felt both comments like sour milk in her stomach, churning unhappily. 

The bunny snarled, showing a look that should rightfully intimidate the two bigots, and uttered, "is this how you treat customers? Oh well, I was looking for some human organs to sell back home." 

(Y/n) looked down at the leather around her wrist, remembering all the nasty things that had been said about her, all the stares, all the rudeness. 

...and when she'd gotten the glimpses under the tough fronts the skeletons had up. When they'd gone into Grillby's and everyone there looked miserable, but still had to put up that strong front so that no one messed with them… How sad the thought had made her. 

Walking around the town after a couple of days doing so with Sans, and the way the monsters around either gazed over her as an interesting, rarely seen thing, or ignoring her completely, as long as she didn’t cause too much of a scene, though she had given a few astonished cries that gained attention at some of the things that Sans had showed her. 

She looked up at the bunny again, taking them in. 

She could see a nervous tic in their ear, making it twitch anxiously. 

Her coworker had been right; this was the human side of town, and to be caught here, without any backup, was likely a death sentence by way if bigoted mob stomping.

This poor monster was probably terrified out of their mind and trying to keep up their tough front just in the hopes of making it out alive.

"Their money is as good as anyone else's," she spoke up. 

The three just turned to her, incredulously. 

"Huh?" 

"Wanna say that again?" 

"What is it you're looking for?" (Y/n) asked, ignoring the idiots next to her. 

"I- something," the bunny sneered, "I'll know when I see it." 

(Y/n) gestured for them to follow her. "If you know what it does, I can help you try to find it." 

The bunny looked at her doubtfully, as though they were suspicious that she was planning on hurting them the moment they got away from the others, but stilled when they saw the leather around her wrist, and slowly moved to follow, keeping her in front, and (Y/n) knew it was to keep an eye on her. 

"Ya were with the skeleton brothers?" The bunny asked as they walked down the aisle. 

(Y/n) turned and looked at them in surprise. "How did you know that?" 

The bunny chuckled. "I can feel the short one's magic on your collar." 

"O-oh…" 

The subject was dropped, and (Y/n) escorted them through the store to find what they were looking for, then rang them out when the others refused to help them. 

"Oh my _god_ , (Y/n), that's disgusting," one of the others hissed as the monster walked out through the doors. "You actually _helped_ that thing!" 

(Y/n) glanced at the bunny who turned back to look back. "Are you kidding?" She asked, turning back to them. "I just saved your asses. Did you forget how _dangerous_ monsters are?" 

They looked at her in shock. 

"I was around them, and one wrong move, one offense too far, and they'll attack- they could kill you. Easily." 

The others looked between each other, and she sent a friendly look to the bunny, who left. 

The rest of the day passed with her coworkers giving her space, which she was fine with, since they were apparently a bunch of bigoted assholes. 

She left and went home to her shitty apartment, turning on the tv for background noise as she tried to convince herself to pick up the few things she had put out of place and throw her dirty laundry that hadn't quite made it into the basket into it before taking her phone and plopping herself on her bed. 

She searched through all her social media accounts, finding not much but the normal fare, and rolled over, pillowing her head on her arms. Her eyes fell on the leather strap wrapped around her wrist and she ran a finger over it. 

The bunny monster had said that they'd felt Sans' magic on it, but she couldn't feel anything. 

She pulled her wrist closer and sniffed, smelling leather. 

Hm… 

Maybe it was something only monsters could sense… 

(Y/n) rolled over again, thinking that maybe she'd just go to sleep. 

. 

(Y/n) walked through the doors of her work, going to the back and putting her things away in her locker. 

Even a week after she’d been back, no one really wanted to be around her, and she was still just fine with that. She didn’t need their stupid comments about how gross monsters were or them asking weird, inappropriate things, like if they had done _things_ to her- _just say rape, I know you mean rape, just ask so I can tell you no_ harder- if they’d had orgies and worshiped the devil like in Rosemary’s baby. They didn’t mention the trying to impregnate her- out loud, though it was _definitely_ insinuated. 

All in all, the distance they kept from her was actually appreciated, and, she supposed, if they ever tried to get close to her again, she could tell them that she’d slept with a monster and that should scare them off again- even if she didn’t explicitly say that they’d had sex, she was pretty sure that they’d jump to that conclusion themselves. 

“You really think she did it?” She heard one person whispering in the hall outside the door that also led to the bathrooms. 

“You think she _didn’t?”_ Another asked. 

“But, who in their right mind would have sex with a monster willingly?!” The first person hissed. 

“Freaks,” the second whispered. 

“Well… I mean, I heard this thing about how people who’ve been taken captive and held against their will will do whatever they need to to appease their captors, to prevent them from hurting them more,” the first offered. 

“Look, you didn’t know her before she left, you started after she disappeared,” the second person reasoned, “she’s weird. Like, really weird. She _helped_ a monster the other day. She _willingly_ walked off with it away from anyone else.” 

“I thought she was trying to get rid of it so it didn’t attack anyone,” the first person questioned. 

“That’s what she _said_ , but I don’t believe it.” 

“Why not?” 

“Well…” 

There was a pause where the person was probably looking around, and (Y/n) just sat in a chair and faced the door, waiting to hear what they said. 

“When I say she’s weird, like, she’s never talking to us about hot guys.” 

“Maybe she doesn’t like men-” 

“Or girls,” the second voice interrupted. “She never really showed much interest in anyone.” 

It wasn’t really any of their business that she’d understandably been very turned off to the idea of a partner after her ex. 

The first person made a skeptical noise. 

“ _And_ ,” as though there was an ‘and’ that would normalize it being weird for someone not to blurt their most personal thoughts and intimate desires, “she always liked weird stuff, like, you know that animation cartoon stuff?” Another pause where she supposed the other person was nodding. “She liked that stuff- and-” The voice lowered to a smaller whisper, “have you seen what they do in those?! They have _sex_ with _tentacle monsters!”_

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. 

“Oh- yeah- that stuff- like it’s all over the internet- my brother used my laptop to look at porn one time and I’m still getting weird pop ups with tentacles and aliens and stuff…” 

There was a huff from the second one, then an exaggerated, _“see?”_ and then the two were walking into the employee room, and (Y/n) sitting in a chair, facing them and looking completely unimpressed, was the first thing they saw. 

Person one, the new hire Jane, and person two, Trudy, both stopped in shock, Jane at least having the decency to look embarrassed at being caught. 

“Hentai is not what all anime is. Nor is it appropriate to talk about at work.” 

Trudy glared at her, daring her to say something. 

“And the defamation of character and sexual harassment alone…” (Y/n) stood and walked past them. “Pretty sure your next paycheck would be your last.” 

“Oh, yeah? What, are you going to blackmail me? That something you learned how to do from the monsters?!” Trudy sneered. 

Actually, if she’d learned how to blackmail, it would have been from her garbage ex- a human, but a monster of a different sort. 

The thought made (Y/n) chuckle, and she still had an amused look on her face as she turned back. “No, I just want my name to stay out of your mouth. But, I do know of a pretty spider lady who’d love to serve you in her pastries. That’s not a threat, by the way, just a fact.” 

There were glares sent her direction the whole shift, and when they were cleaning and she found a spider in its web, then saw that Trudy was nearby, she leaned close like she was sharing a secret and said low enough that it seemed like she was conspiring with the spider, but loud enough that the woman could hear her. “Yeah, you should take her. Let Muffet know. Bet she’d make great cakes.” 

Trudy huffed, turning different shades, and stormed off. 

(Y/n) chuckled, continuing to clean, considering the spider, and leaving it, murmuring, “you get to keep your home another day.” 

Not like the spider knew what the hell was going on, after all, it would have to be a monster spider for any of that to even mean anything, and she was pretty sure it was a run on the mill non monster spider. 

Finally, it was quitting time, and she made her way home, seeing the setting sun’s rays from behind her apartment building. 

She got to her door and paused in front of it, looking down at the leather strap on her wrist, thinking again how she’d open the door, and Sans wouldn’t be there, Papyrus wouldn’t be in the kitchen making awful to semi decent food, or sitting on the couch, watching a showman of a killbot doing crazy feats or stunts or whatever. There would be no cuddling, no being held in bed as she fell asleep- no amazing kisses…

Not that she cared! 

Papyrus may have been a jerk, but he’d been there and stopped his own brother when it came down to it, so she’d probably consider him at least a bit friendly, while Sans- 

She should be mad at Sans. 

She should hate him. 

She should- 

She should… 

He’d kidnapped her, kept her prisoner, made her… feel things for him. 

He should remind her of her ex- by all means, but… 

While the image of Muffet looming toward her, intent on killing her, would probably never leave her mind, neither would the sight of Sans, standing between them, puffed up to the max and ready to hurt anyone who stepped forward to hurt her… 

(Y/n) closed her eyes and shook her head. 

Why had she kept this stupid collar, anyway? 

What did she think she could do with it? 

(Y/n) sighed and found her keys to open her door. 

The shoddy lamp in the far corner flashed to life as she flicked the switch, and threw a strange shadow. 

(Y/n) squinted, tilting her head as she tried to make it out. 

It almost looked like the shadow in the corner opposite the lamp was moving- squirming, even… 

A sense of dread the most primal she’d felt filled her, sparking up her spine; the feeling of prey realizing that a predator was staring at her. 

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, she’d felt this before, when her ex had nothing but ill intent toward her, so she still had a bit of brain processes that were functioning. 

This must be karma. 

_Joking about sending spiders after Trudy was too far, got it, Universe, won’t happen again, heh heh…_

The shadow moved again, seeming to remove something- maybe molting…? 

Oh god-! 

Spiders molted, didn’t they?! 

Tarantulas, anyway, right?! 

Fear was starting to spike in her chest. 

“No,” she murmured to herself, “no no, no, please, no…” 

Something a lighter gray started to become visible, something formless-

(Y/n) reached out around her, finding an umbrella hanging on the back of her doorknob, she grabbed it and threw it at the dark mass, which- made a move that could only be described as separated and moved out of the way as the umbrella sailed through it. 

She let out a scream as it felt like her wrist started to burn, like her blood was trying to catch fire, and smacked at it with her other hand, hoping to stop whatever was attacking her by squashing it. 

She fell to her knees and her watering eyes looked up at the shape as it moved closer, seeing the grey area a little better, though still fuzzy. 

A strange noise filled the air, and she got the sense that the shadow was talking. 

Was that what millions of tiny spider voices sounded like when they all spoke together…? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also posting a chapter of [Bone Brigade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584485), too, yay!  
> If you have anything you want to send me (asks, questions, whatever *hopeful puppy dog eyes*) you can do so on my tumblr!


	28. Sans isn't feeling so good...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans doesn't feel so good... he's trying to feel better... it's not working so well... Papyrus is worried about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Possible** trigger warning of Sans spiraling deeper into depression and trying to feel better/ get over Sweetheart... and also panic attack.

Sans downed another shot. 

Stars damned Flare-wish, not working… 

He switched to the harder stuff, taking in a few shots before looking around. 

A monster in a low cut, high hemmed dress sat at the other end of the bar, facing out to check out the crowd. Looking for a good time. 

… 

Sans used to go for that type- in fact, she was the _exact_ type he used to go after when he prowled for one night stands; interested in some time together, ready to go, a little drunk… 

He should go for it- he should! 

He needed to get back to his old self, get over- the human… 

… 

Sans stood up, tilting a little bit, but not quite drunk enough to stumble as he walked down the bar to the hotly dressed monster there. 

"heya, there, sssw- sugartits… ya wanna step ta th' back fer a bit?" His charming grin probably did a lot of the work for him. 

"Ok," she agreed. 

They ducked into the bathroom, which was mostly used for storage now, since it had become a monster bar. 

Sans pressed her against the wall, nuzzling and nipping at her as they groped at each other. They kissed, tongues tangling, hands still exploring. 

"nnn, swee-" He cut himself off, pushing out a moan instead. 

The body in his hands felt so different from (Y/n)... 

_stop thinking about her_ , he demanded at himself, an irritated growl slipping out. 

Luckily, the monster in his arms mistook it as frustration at the clothing blocking them, and ran her hands under his shirt, touching the scarred bones underneath. 

Sans pulled himself back and shook his head free of unwanted thoughts, grabbing her and turning to the counter, sitting her on the edge and stepping between her thighs before going back to kissing her. 

She was eagerly kissing him back, one of her hands sliding down to rub over the front of his crotch. 

An involuntary moan slipped from him as she stroked his cock through his shorts. 

"fuck," he groaned softly, hardly any breath leaving him, "(y/n)-" 

The other monster pulled back from him, questioning, "what'd you just call me?" 

"n- nothin', don't matter," he quickly told her, going back to kissing her. 

It took a moment for her to get back into it, but she started kissing him back again. 

Another moment, and her skirt was up around her hips and she was undoing Sans' shorts. 

Sans groaned into her neck, a needy whimper hidden in the sound. "fuck- y're gonna feel s'good 'round me-" he murmured. "gonna make ya feel so good, (y/n)..." 

The monster in front of him pulled back again, an irritated look on her face. "You definitely called me some other name!" She was obviously very offended. 

"i- i- no, 's nothin'-" Sans sputtered, but she pushed him back with a glare. 

"Fuck off, Sans! You're an asshole! Why don't you go fuck whoever you keep moaning about!" She yelled at him as she fixed her dress and stormed out. 

Sans was alone. 

No one was there… 

He didn't have anyone that- 

No… he _had_ had someone who cared about him, who stood up for him… 

And he chased her away… 

Sans felt his soul twist, cracking and trying to shatter. "f-f-ffffuck…" He walked out of the bathroom and snuck into the stock room, taking a bottle and shortcutting back home, falling back in the grass and starting on the bottle. 

By the time he finished it, he was so drunk he could barely see, and he wasn't sure if it was because it was the middle of the night, because he was so drunk, or if it was because he was closing his eye sockets… he didn't think they were closed… 

Somehow, he made it back to the house, too drunk to make it upstairs or shortcut. He collapsed on the couch, passing out quickly. 

. 

Papyrus sneered down at Sans, looking over his brother's lazy form on the couch. 

He'd fought hard not to let him fall down before. He'd do it again. If he knew where that human was, he'd go get her and bring her back himself, even if only for a while to smack some sense into his brother's thick skull. 

Papyrus' shoulders hunched a bit as his expression turned softer. 

Sans looked… almost broken… what had he done to himself? 

He had always been more caring than was safe, protecting them both and handling the brunt of Gaster's torment, even finding the materials and learning how to sew to make the younger skeleton a stuffed animal, and painstakingly stitched it back together after something had happened to rip it to shreds, just because he knew it meant so much to him. 

Papyrus shook his skull, pulling the disgusted look back over his face, kicking the couch. He needed to keep him up and moving around. He _couldn't_ let him fall down, now. Not after so much struggle to get this far. 

"WAKE UP!" 

Sans jumped in surprise, looking around the room. "whu- ...wuzzup, bro?" 

"GET UP," Papyrus barked the order. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE A LAZY JACKASS TODAY! NO DRINKING UNTIL YOU CAN'T THINK!" 

"aw, bro-" 

"AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T TRY TO GET INTO THE CLOSET FOR GASTER'S THINGS IN YOUR DRUNKEN STUPOR THIS TIME, YOU MORON!” 

Sans looked at him in confusion. “wh- whadda ya talkin’ ‘bout, paps?” 

Papyrus rolled his sockets and pointed in front of the stairs where the closet was closed. “YESTERDAY, WHEN I GOT BACK, YOU HAD OPENED THE DOOR, TO DO WHAT, I HAVE NO IDEA, AND THEN PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR BEFORE YOU COULD GO IN.” 

Sans tried to think back through all of the foggy drunk brain he’d had… “i- i didn’t open th’ door…” He shook his skull. “it was a’ready open… when i got back…” 

Papyrus’ brow bone raised critically. “HOW CAN YOU BE SURE? YOU HAVEN’T BEEN SOBER IN DAYS.” 

“i didn’t, paps,” Sans snapped. “th’ only time i’ve been in there since we shoved all that shit in there is when i got th’ collar out.” 

Papyrus’ expression shifted as he thought through things. “HMMM…” 

Sans climbed from the couch, catching himself as he stumbled and clutched at his skull for a moment as it throbbed from a hangover, then started to the door. 

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” 

“ta check what th’ hell’s goin’ on,” he answered, opening the door. 

There were a few things out of place, one or two things knocked over, but nothing really eyelight catching… except- 

Except for a few shards of glass on the floor. 

“aww, fuck...” Sans’ soft voice came out shaky, nervous- afraid… 

“WHAT HAPPENED?” Papyrus pushed in next to him. 

“th’- th’ fuckin’ jar- bro, it’s- th’ jar’s-” He was starting to sweat, he could feel it. 

“WHAT JAR?” 

His magic was in a knot, pulling and trying to tie him in it. 

“-I DON’T KNOW WHY YOU WERE ALWAYS SO OBSESSED WITH THAT JAR- THE DAMN THING’S EMPTY!” 

“wasn’t empty,” Sans muttered, his chest feeling tight, like his ribs were trying to give each other high fives. “w- wasn’t- empty…” He was starting to gasp, now, trying to get air into his body. 

“WHAT?” Papyrus looked at him in confusion, leaning closer to hear him as Sans started curling in on himself. “WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, SANS?” 

“wasn’t- it wasn’t empty, paps-” He clutched at his chest. “had- had that asshole’s- his- p-power… things…” 

Papyrus jumped in surprise. “His Wha- WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I’VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING IN THERE!” 

“i- i never saw ‘em either- ‘til- ‘til-” 

Papyrus put his hand on Sans’ back, slowly stroking his spine, his other going to the hand clutching at his chest and closing around it. “It’s Ok, Sans- It’s Ok… He’s- He’s Gone, No Need To Think About Him…” 

“paps- that fuckin’ asshole- ‘f anyone could find- find a way back from th’ dead- he- it’d be him…” 

Papyrus froze, his hand stopping its movement. “WHAT WAS IN THE JAR, SANS?” 

“his- his power things- i don’t fuckin’ know!” 

“WHAT DID THEY LOOK LIKE?” 

“jus’- jus’ like- crystals- any ol’ crystal- but i never seen a crystal that color before!” Sans answered, starting to sound a little more calm. 

“WHY DID I NEVER SEE THEM,” Papyrus asked in confusion. 

“i never saw ‘em either, ‘til- ‘til th’ night we were free- he was talkin’ ‘bout linkin’ souls ‘r some shit- maybe- when we linked-” 

Papyrus wrapped his arms around his brother as he started shaking. “It’s Alright, Sans,” he tried to comfort. It had never been this hard before. 

“f-fuck!” Sans shot up. “sw- paps, sweetheart still has th’ collar!” 

Papyrus stopped moving again, remembering the few things that stayed with him about that terrible time in their lives. “I’M SURE SHE’S FINE.” 

“d- d’ya think- d’ya think she’s- wearin’ it?” He was hyperventilating again. 

“W- WHY WOULD SHE BE WEARING IT? SHE WOULDN’T NEED IT IN THE HUMAN PART OF TOWN…” 

“but- but, i dunno-” Sans fell to his knees, his eyelights darting around, searching for an answer- _any_ answer! 

“WHY WOULD SHE KEEP THAT AWFUL THING ON,” Papyrus tried to reason with his brother, “SHE HATED IT, PROBABLY AS MUCH AS YOU DID.” 

“we- we gotta find ‘er, paps- what if- what if she- what if _he_ -” 

“SANS! STOP! WE’LL FIND HER. SHE’S GOING TO BE FINE, AND PROBABLY ANGRY AT YOU, BUT FINE!” 

Sans tried to calm his breathing. “i’m sure y’re right, bro- sh- she’ll prob’ly yell at me, curse my name-” But, if she could do that- she’d be alive… 

At least she’d be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been answering a lot of asks, and most of them are kinda steamy, and a few of them are going to be steamy when I get to them. You can see them on my [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/).


	29. Finding an old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More flashbacks, searching, transition stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! For those of you who don't have/ go on tumblr, or haven't heard, There was no chapter last week because I have/ had corona virus. I still feel really tired and have a cough, feel like I have a cold, actually, but I'm a lot better than I was last week and the week before, I'm actually surprised that I was able to get anything out that week, since I pretty much just slept the whole weekend. Believe me, if I hadn't already had most of the chapter done, it wouldn't have come out lol.  
> Anyway! Enjoy!

Sans looked up at the ceiling as another sharp needle stabbed into his humerus, a red tear building and sliding down his skull. 

“And then, the next thing I’m going to do… is dust a human, and lick their dust from my hand,” Gaster said conversationally, though he wasn’t really talking to him. 

Sans wished he could close his sockets. He hated the ceiling- the same point he always looked at. At least if he could close his sockets he could pretend to be somewhere else… 

That was probably why Gaster wouldn’t let him do it. 

Wanted his audience captive. 

“They think they’re so great, walking around free, up on the surface, laughing at monsters- but ya know?” Gaster paused, as though he were really waiting for an answer as he withdrew the needle, but Sans knew better; Gaster didn’t give a fuck if he didn’t answer, it wasn’t necessary. And it wasn’t like he could anyway, not being able to move at all. “They’re probably up there, still gloating… I can’t wait to set fire to the lot of ‘em!” His cackle echoed back to the bed as he turned and left. 

Sans knew that something was happening, something he didn’t quite understand, and something he wasn’t sure he’d want if he could… 

. 

Sans clawed at his skull, his eyelights flickering. 

He couldn’t let his sweetheart go through that. He’d hate himself so much more if she had to endure the torment that Gaster had put him through. 

He felt like a heavy weight was pressing on him- the need to find her and make sure she was safe, to save her- _protect_ her! 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON’T KNOW WHERE SHE IS?!” Papyrus demanded in the background, pacing. 

Sans felt a new notch forming in the bone under one of his hands from how hard he was digging at it. 

“HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND HER IF WE DON’T KNOW WHERE SHE LIVES?!” 

He was picking at the notch, knowing that he should stop and that it would slowly form into a full on crack if he didn’t. 

“WHY DO _I_ ALWAYS HAVE TO FIGURE IT OUT-” 

. 

Sans saw the darkness swirling away in the corner from the edge of his socket. 

Whatever Gaster had done hadn’t worked quite the way he’d wanted it to. 

“A wormhole- if I stuck two of them together, I could get a wormhole to somewhere I’ve already been-” A beat of silence followed by things being thrown across the lab. “If only I’d already _been on the surface-!”_ More things were thrown, more yelling. “What good is a fucking pocket of void if I can’t connect it to somewhere I want to go?!” 

Sans would have flinched at the rage, but he couldn’t move. 

“At least I have a place to throw useless garbage,” Gaster growled, suddenly right next to him. 

. 

“WHERE DID YOU EVEN FIND HER?” Papyrus demanded. “MAYBE WE COULD TRACK HER TO WHERE SHE LIVES…” 

Sans tried to pull himself up from the ground, but his legs didn’t want to get under him. 

He couldn’t let anyone threaten to throw her away like garbage the way Gaster had done to him… he didn’t want that for her- he didn’t want her to feel that pain- that feeling of being unloved- 

“SANS- PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER,” Papyrus scolded him, pulling him up to his feet. “YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN AND THINK. WHERE IS SHE? HOW DO WE FIND HER?” 

“i- i could shortcut us ta where i left ‘er,” Sans told him. 

“YES, DO THAT.” He rolled his sockets. “I SWEAR TO GOD, SANS, IF I DIDN’T KNOW THAT YOU’D GOTTEN THOSE DEGREES LEGITIMATELY, I’D ACCUSE YOU OF FINDING THEM AS A PRIZE IN A BOX OF CEREAL OR SOMETHING.” 

A shortcut later and they were on the street next to a few tall buildings, a store or two in a strip shopping center a bit farther down. 

The sun wasn’t quite setting, yet, but it was starting to get darker, though there was still enough light to see what they were doing as they looked around. 

“HERE?” 

“this’s where i left ‘er,” Sans told him. 

“HERE- IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE?!” Papyrus yelled at him, and the few people that were left on the street hurried off and away from the two arguing skeletons. 

“it’s where i found ‘er!” Sans yelled back. 

Papyrus made an irritated noise and shuffled his arms from his hips to crossing them in front of him. “WELL- WHATEVER. IT’S ALL WE’VE GOT. NOW, HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO FIND HER?” 

“it’s hopeless- ain’t it- ah shit- it’s hopeless ain’t it?! i’ll never find ‘er- sh- she’s gonna-” 

“SANS, CALM THE HELL DOWN,” Papyrus told him, smacking his shoulder. 

“p- paps- i- i…. i kinda- i c-care ‘bout ‘er…” Sans murmured, sounding as though he were confessing one of his deepest truths. 

“I KNOW,” Papyrus told him, softly, not looking at him. “I… DON’T HATE HER MYSELF- Might- Even Like Her A Bit Myself- ER- SH- SHE’S NOT AS BAD AS SOME MONSTERS I KNOW, AT LEAST…” He quickly corrected himself. 

. 

(Y/n) felt like everything around her was an illusion, like nothing was real. 

Was she actually floating here?

Was she actually seeing the haze of darkness holding her in the air? 

Was the way it seemed to gather, ebbing and flowing in the space, all in her mind? 

Was that really a face hiding in the darkness…? 

Was she losing her mind? 

… 

Probably. 

She felt like she was getting weaker and weaker, all of her strength was being sucked from her, through the collar that she’d wrapped around her wrist, making it heat up and burn her as she helplessly floated in a swimming pool of miasma. 

She couldn’t speak or scream, her eyes barely flicked back and forth as she helplessly tried to figure out a way to escape. 

“And, when I finally become strong enough to finish pushing through the barrier and into this reality, I’m going to _find_ that worthless pile of dust and bone and shove _him_ into the void.” 

The voice seemed ethereal, both existing, and not. 

A long finger touched her cheek, stroking down to her throat and sliding across it to wrap a hand around her neck. 

“After I make him watch what I have in store for you, of course…” 

The evil glee in the voice made her feel like she was going to shake apart into pieces- only she still couldn’t move. 

“For as much as he tried to avoid me, and as much as he hated this collar, I find it strange that he’d put it on you… Ah, but, cycles of abuse often turn the ‘abused’ into the ‘abuser’- or so some bullshit weak-will said.” 

Why did hearing him talk hurt?

“Because, you moron, you’re hearing me through the veil between realities. You’re not supposed to be able to hear anything outside your own reality.” 

(Y/n) fought, knowing that if she could get through the things that happened in her past, she could get through this- she just had to figure out how… 

“Hahaha… You’re so stupid. I knew that humans were, but you are exceptionally stupid.” The shadow made a motion, and she was turned to it, now able to see it better. “As long as you’re wearing that collar, you’re under my power. I control where you go, what you do, the extent that you’re able to use your body…” The long white fingers made a beckoning motion, and (Y/n) felt an uncomfortable tugging at her chest. 

A deep blue and purple shadowed heart popped forth, making her eyes flinch, as they would have widened in shock, if they’d been able to. 

“The only time you’ll be able to do anything is when I make you.” 

He twirled his finger and she spun around as he chuckled. 

It’s not hopeless- it’s never hopeless, she told herself. 

“We’ll see how you feel about that when you’re an empty shell devoid of energy.” 

(Y/n) felt her body jerk involuntarily as he pulled extra hard at whatever link they had, and she felt the tug as he drained her energy out through the burning feeling on her wrist. 

. 

“HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO FIND ANYTHING IF NO ONE WILL SPEAK TO US,” Papyrus growled in agitation. 

“i dunno, boss,” Sans answered, glaring around at the few unhelpful humans wandering around in the gray twilight.

“MAYBE WE SHOULD SPLIT UP TO COVER MORE GROUND,” Papyrus suggested. 

They did, Papyrus deciding that he would go find someone that he could try to get a lead from, and Sans racking his mind for what he could do. 

It didn’t seem like there would be much… 

He tried anyway. 

Sans could feel his soul throbbing inside his ribcage, trying to get his attention, tightening and twisting. His hand closed over the front of his shirt, pressing to it, feeling like he was trying to soothe it. 

Stars damn it- why did he have to feel this way?! 

Stupid question… he knew why he felt the way he did… 

He had feelings for (Y/n)... 

Sans glared at another human and watched them turn and start walking away from him quickly. 

Maybe- yeah… maybe he could… 

Sans searched, quickly finding somewhere he could be out of the way and have a moment to himself. 

He closed his sockets and reached deep down, remembering what it felt like when he felt Gaster and the connection between them, trying to find the connection that had been built between (Y/n)’s and his souls, no matter how hard he’d tried to avoid it. 

There, barely distinguishable, was a thread of soul energy that wasn’t his… 

He focused on it, trying to sense where she was, hoping that he’d at least be able to tell which direction it was coming from. 

Suddenly, like a slap to the face, a familiar magical signature hit him. 

“gaster,” he choked out, his sockets flying open. There was no mistaking that dirty, filthy feeling that brushed against him. 

Sans shook himself off, trying to go back to (Y/n), wanting to feel her soft, calming and comforting presence, but he couldn’t feel her. Now that his connection to Gaster had been nudged, it was like a brighter light was glowing, blinding him to all the dimmer lights. 

He… he was going to have to pull on his connection to Gaster… No matter how much he hated it and wished that he could get rid of it, even finding a way to disconnect it, had wished that it had just disappeared, it was still there… He hadn't been able to disconnect it when Gaster was gone. 

Sans reached out and felt the threads connecting him to Gaster, the ones he knew connected to those crystals that had gone missing. 

Letting out a sigh, he ducked out of his space and started in the direction where the connection felt stronger. 

He hurried down the road, breaking into a near run as he felt like he was getting closer. 

Memories started popping up, scattered thoughts and snippets of things that had happened. 

It felt like it was wearing down on Sans' mental fortitude, but he managed to push through, rushing down the streets, ignoring the humans around who gave him surprised and fearful looks as he moved past them in the darkened streets. 

A glow came from his hands, and Sans looked down, seeing the way that his bones seemed to have an overlay on them, a glowing shape forming a hole, making them look very similar to Gaster’s… 

Pushing away the horror at the sight, Sans pushed on, making the turns and twists through the city, passing the spot where they’d shortcutted, seeing it on the other side of the alley, three blocks away and partially blocked by a short fence. 

Finally, stumbling to a stop in front of a tall building, Sans saw a matching gleam that seemed to be connected to his soul by the thread. He wrapped his hands around it and gave a gentle tug, testing the connection before sighing, then clenching his jaw and looking up at the window the light was coming from. 

He was going to have to disconnect his soul from Gaster so that he couldn’t be controlled and used against his Sweetheart… but he needed the connection to get to them without having been where they were before… 

Sans screwed his sockets tightly closed and tightened his hands on the string, giving it a hard tug and shortcutting as he roughly pulled again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been answering a lot of asks, and most of them are kinda steamy, and a few of them are going to be steamy when I get to them. You can see them on my [tumblr](https://valkyrieofsmut.tumblr.com/).


End file.
